Born Weak, Grew Up Strong
by Black Karasu
Summary: She tries not being weak...She truly did. She gets help by a certain Uchiha as Konoha finds out and arrests her. Sasuke after her to make the next Uchiha heir. Itachi protecting her... ItachiXSakura [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi peoples! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy! - And, flames are allowed…I want to see what people think so I can fix my mistakes and maybe take some ideas! The people who inspired me are…Bundyangel, Sakra-chan, Dumbtrickerita, StarCrossAngel115, left-alone, –brezoflower-, AdriasWrath23, and many more! Please read and review! Enjoy! –takes out popcorn- munchmunch…3 Oh! And, just to let you know I will be putting up Author's notes in certain parts and if you want please go ahead and fell free to read it! …3…2…1…ACTION! xD If I took anyones idea I don't own them and sorry if I did take any ideas ok??? T-T

"Teme " talking

'Baka! ' thoughts

**SHANNARO!! **Inner Sakura

_Flashback…_

Broken

Chapter 1--- The Past Revealed!

Haruno Sakura, described as a weak girl not fit to be a kunoichi…But, people don't expect her to surpass her sensei Hatake Kakashi or even the 5th Hokage Tsunade! She has super human strength, powerful healing abilities, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu! During the past 3 years she kept her bright pink hair short, (A/N: She wears the same thing in the shippuuden) and has changed A LOT! She could beat Neji in a spar without a scratch on herself! Yup…She had the perfect life…But, she had a couple of problems up her sleeve (A/N: lol! She doesn't have any sleeves -')… Ever since the day Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha her unbreakable heart broke. Her last problem was…Her past life…

_---Flashback---_

**Sakura's POV (point of view)**

_I watched in awe as my parents trained... _

'_There perfect…' 5 year old Sakura thought._

_**I bet we can surpass them easily in a couple of years! NOTHING WILL GET IN OUR WAY! Inner Sakura punched the air.**__ Sakura chuckled at her stupid Inner. _

"_Sakura dear, what are you laughing at? " Haruno Sakumo smiled. Sakumo had a bunch of light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail that swished left to right while she walked towards her happy daughter._

"_Nothing Okaasan! (Okaasan: Mother) I'm hungry! Can we leave now? "Sakura asked._

"_Of course..." Sakumo said calmly_

_They walked together in silence when Sakura's mother ran into another woman with midnight blue hair that was shoulder length._

"_Gomen!(Gomen: Sorry!) Let me help you pick your belongings back up! Sakura walk back to our house!" she commanded._

_5 minutes later…---_

_Sakura was walking next to a puddle when someone pushed her!_

"_Oi, Forehead girl! Lost?I can help you!" a boy with long dark brown hair with white pearly eyes glaring at her...He was obviously from the Hyuuga clan. Neji yelled in Sakura's ear obnoxiously._

"_N-no thank you Neji-san," she quickly ran off looking at her blue pants which was unbelievably muddy. BOOM! Yet again, as always, Neji would not take no for an answer. He shoved Sakura into the mud puddle again and again until a boy with raven black hair came walking by... _

_**He's hot! Inner Sakura yelled with heart shaped eyes.**_

'_Shut up you baka(baka: idiot)!' _

_**Ha! I am you! So you're calling yourself a baka!! She took the chalk and drew a vertical line on the chalkboard under Inner Sakura. **_

_Neji ran off seemingly scared of the boys scary onyx glare._

"_Are you ok?" the handsome boy asked._

"_H-hai(Hai: yes)...Arigatou (Arigatou: Thank you)…um," she stuttered which reminded of her friend Hyuuga Hinata._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you?"_

_Sakura's bright green eyes widened, "Haruno Sakura...Arigatou Uchiha-sama," she bowed down low and walked off..._

_Home---_

_Sakura played with her food deep in thought..._

"_Sakura...I'm going on an A-rank mission sweety ... Are you going to be ok by yourself alone? Your only 5 years old and this mission is really long! For 3 months I'll be gone! I have to miss you birthday dear! I'm sorry! I can refuse the mission if you want! This mission is da-" Sakura cut her off._

"_Okaasan! I'll be fine! I have to learn how to be independent someday so I guess today is it!" she smiled cheerfully. Sakumo had some tears in her eyes and smiled..._

"_I want you to have this my little cherry blossom..." she took out a black choker/collar (A/N: Whatever you call those) with a pink cherry blossom flower in the middle. Sakura gasped at what she saw..._

"_Okaasan! No! This is grandma's...The great shinobi (shinobi: ninja) of Konoha! I don't deserve it...I'm too weak and I can't even defend myself from bullies," tears started pouring down her eyes._

_Sakumo tied the beautiful choker/collar onto her thin neck and said these unforgettable words, "Sakura...You are never weak! People misunderstand you...They think you are weak but you have a strong heart that will demolish anything! Keep fighting for your dreams Sakura...I must go now! Don't forget me...Don't forget Otou-san(Otou-san: father) (sp?)Your father…He was a brave man and died for Konoha! Ja ne(Ja ne: see you later!)!" With that she ran off...3 months later the Hokage came to see Sakura telling her that her mother died...She never ever forgot her mothers last words to her._

_---Flashback ended--- _

She thought her life was miserable that day! She thought her life was even more miserable when Sasuke just said those pathetic words that meant nothing to her! And left her on a cold stone bench. She will never forgive him…Or...Can she?

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it so far! ) Yeah, yeah…I left an Author's Note all the way here! --'Deal with it! I thought about ending it here…so you're very lucky I'm typing more!

Sakura was busily filing Tsunade's important papers when a clumsy blonde Kyuubi (Kyuubi: a nine-tailed fox demon that was sealed in a boy called Naruto Uzamaki) container interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan!(-chan: you call a girl this ) Want to eat ramen with Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruto said quickly.

"I suppose… What time shall I arrive at Ichuriki (I have spelling problem with this word! . )?" asked a short pink haired kunoichi (kunoichi: female shinobi).

"GREAT! You don't have to dress nice but just wear your ANBU clothes cause after eating ramen we have a mission!" he smiled. "Come on!"

Naruto quickly dragged Sakura to her house for her to change into her out fit. She was ANBU and was (of course) proud of herself to achieve such a goal! She was also to the top assassin in Konoha, Suna and even the Mist. She wore the traditional ANBU clothing and tied her short bubble gum colored hair up a bit high.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up!" yelled the impatient blonde.

"Hai,hai! Just hold on a minute!" she said from inside the house. She made quick hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu (**4**)." A small black wolf appeared in front of the ANBU captain.

"Sakura-san? (-san: you call someone that if you do not know them very well or a polite way) I haven't seen you for a while?!" whispered Moku the black wolf.

"Hai…Yes, well, here!" she handed him a blue and green scroll neatly tied up with string. "Give this to Tsunade-sama (-sama: polite manner of calling someone is they are famous/a lord/or someone you highly respect)."

"Hai!" with that Moku ran off with the scroll in her fangs.

When Sakura arrived she saw everyone in their ANBU uniform with their masks in their hands. Hinata's mask was a rat for wisdom. Kiba's mask was a dog for speed. Shikamaru's mask was also a rat for wisdom. Ino's mask was a pig for health (A/N: Ino's skills aren't very good but her healing are put to good use in the ANBU…Sakura's still better though! -). Sai's mask was a monkey for look out. Naruto took his tiger mask out, which represents strength. Sakura's mask was a dragon for strength, speed, health, look out and importantly stealth.(A/N:I think that's how people get their masks…right?)

"Hello ugly old hag!" Sai said giving her the usual fake smile. Sakura hated that smile ever since they met! He was a replacement for…'him'.

"Hello emotionless Sai-baasan (baasan: a rude way of calling older people old man)!" she thought of a good comeback.

"Ooh! Haha! What're gonna do now Sai-baasan?" Ino laughed. It was true Sai was older than them…They were all 16 while Sai is 20. (A/N: I know that's not true but bare with it!) Sai sort of twitched at her comeback and hung his head as if saying 'I won't ever call Sakura an ugly old hag…' They all got a seat on the stools. From left to right: Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru sitting on the ground licking his owners free hand.

"Hey…Sakura?" the dog boy ask.

"Yes Kiba-san?"

"Ummm…You do know the mission is to…" everyone froze staring into Kiba's hazels eyes as if saying 'No! Don't say it! She'll get pissed off!'

"Yes..? Go on." Sakura encouraged Kiba to go on.

Kiba let out an audible gulp, "To b-bring b-back –U-Uchi-iha S-S-Sasuk-ke…"

Everyone stared at him wide eyed. Sakura was also staring at him wide eyed to. She could feel tears filling up in her eyes when he stuttered the name Uchiha Sasuke. She quickly got up from the stool and ran off with Kiba and Akamaru chasing her.

Everyone was speechless. They finished their ramen in silence.

---Somewhere with Sakura and Kiba and Akamaru---

Sakura suddenly stopped running and plopped down on a cherry blossom/ sakura tree. She let her emotions out quietly while Kiba and Akamaru walk toward her slowly.

"Oi…Sakura, look I'm really sorry! Please don't cry! I hate seeing you cry." He said, trying to calm the pink haired kunoichi.

"Its not your fault…I shouldn't have let my emotions control me," she whispered while scolding herself in her thoughts.

'Why…Why in front of my friends?' she thought quietly.

'**Look, I don't blame you! I know you still love him,' Inner Sakura said to Outter Sakura quietly.**

'I DON'T LOVE THAT STUPID JERK!' she thought roughly.

'**I am you! So shut up…! Dumbass…' inner sakura pouted and walked away.**

"You shouldn't blame yourself Sakura!" Kiba scolded her.

"Why do you care? I thought you only cared for your own team,"

"Because…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and then blushed ten folds worse than Hinata.(A/N: Not a Kiba x Sakura fanfiction so keep reading! Only a brotherly love) Sakura didn't know what to say…She was speechless! Even Akamaru was silent.

"Remember Sakura? When were 6 kids teased you about your hair and forehead?"

Sakura felt jolts of more memories from the past of her scary childhood.

_---Flashback---_

_Sakura's POV--- _

"_Look at her huge forehead!" the girl started poking her forehead harder. I couldn't do anything. If I ran they would find me and hurt me again…I'm weak... Useless...Does everyone think I'm a monster? It's my stupid pink hair and my stupid large forehead? Why must I suffer? I don't deserve to live..._

"_Oi! Leave her alone!" a boy with brown hair glared angrily at the party of girls._

"_Why should we leave this bitch alone? She doesn't deserve to live!" a girl with black hair said. _

"_She doesn't deserve to be treated like this! No one deserves to die! So what if she has a large forehead? She'll go out of it! So what if she has pink hair? It makes her more special than any of you! So go away!" the brown haired boy with a pure white and brown dog both yelled / barked. I stared in awe._

"_We'll be back tomorrow forehead bitch!" with that the leader of the group kicked me hard in the stomach and left._

"_Are you all right? I'm Inuzuka Kiba! Follow me before the boys come and tackle you again!" with that he took my hand and through the bushes and onto another path no one realizes. He took me to his house which was very big and started taking her into his room._

"_Here! Sit down on this chair while I get the first Aid Kit." He shuffled around a nearby cabinet._

"_...Why are you doing this?" I hung my head not wanting Kiba to see my forehead._

"_Because what I said back there was all true! And...Hey! Don't cry! Here, pet Akamaru." He handed her a small white and brown puppy which jumped onto her lap and started licking the blood off her hands. I smiled and started to laugh for the first time. Kiba was surprised and relaxed as she laughed. _

_---Kiba's POV---_

'_Her laugh is like a soft melody...Like a wind chime! Her pink hair makes her stick out a lot...But it looks soft and silky. Her emerald jade eyes are just like jewels. And her big forehead just makes her look cuter! Woah...Did I call her cute?!'_

"_Let me take you back to your house! We don't want your mother and father getting worried now huh?" my smile faded as I saw her frown. _

_I was confused!' Did she not love her own parents? Did they abuse her? Did they not love her? Did they say 'You were a big mistake?' What do I do? Should I ask her what's wrong?' questions ran through my head one at a time. _

"_Sakura...What's wrong?" I asked._

"_My parents were killed during an S-class mission," Sakura hung her head._

"_Oh...I-I'm sorry," I frowned. _

_She smiled and said in such a sweet voice that you would think is an angel's voice, "Don't worry! Where ever I go I know they will always be in my heart forever more!" _

"_Of course!" I smiled back. _

_I dropped Sakura off and quickly ran home. As I ran I thought..._

'_She has gone through so much...And still, she smiles!' he thought as he smiled._

_---Sakura's POV---_

_I walked inside the lifeless house that belonged to me. _

' _No one wanted to adopt me because I have hideous pink hair and teary emerald eyes...Why do I live? Is there a reason why I have to go through this torture? No one loves me...They don't want to become my friend! Expect...Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru (A/N: They always play a nice long game of chess! Since Sakura was a smart girl this gave Shikamaru a challenge.), Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji (A/N: Always teases Neji how he looks like a girl so they're sort of like good friends and rivals at the same time.And, since Neji found out what happened to her parents he pitied her and became good friends! ), Aburame Shino (A/N: Weird, yes, but Sakura found a small interest in bugs!), Uzamaki Naruto (A/N: She found him being mistreated by others so she became his friend.),and Yuuhi Kurenai.(A/N: She would treat Sakura's wounds.) Maybe I'm not alone after all. I have friends...But, there is still a reason why I live. I will find out in the future...' with that she laid herself in bed and dozed off at 9:48 P.M._

_---Flashback ended---_

"Sakura-chan? Do you remember?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Kiba…Arigatou!" with that she quickly hugged the now blushing dog boy.

"Errm…Y-your w-w-welc-come!" he stuttered.

Everyone got ready at the main gates…Shizune and Tsunade was even there bidding a sad farewell. Sakura was obviously the first there! 'When will they come?' she nervously thought.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" yelled the #1 loud-mouth knucklehead ninja.

"Hi Naruto-san…When everyone is here I have news to tell them," she stated calmly. 5 minutes later everyone arrived on time.

"Sakura, you know they will figure out sooner of later! You must tell them!" Tsunade whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Hai…I will," she said. "Ok! Everyone! I have to tell you something important! It's hard for me to explain so I shall cast a powerful genjustu on you that will send you back in time. No one can see you, hear you or touch you. Understood?"

"Hai!" everyone said in unison. The pink haired kunoichi took a deep breath and quickly made 25 handseals. Soon, everyone's vision was getting blurry…They couldn't see anything and they soon fell towards the dirt floor.

---In Genjutsu---

**Shikamaru's POV (I felt like choosing some random person so they know what it feels likes) ---**

I felt like I was falling of a tree…Then, I suddenly fell flat on my face on the ground. I quickly brushed the dirt off my pants and suddenly saw Sakura…No, it was not her….' This must be her during her childhood! I should follow!' I thought as I ran following 5 year old Sakura. She was healing her wounds! At such a young age she taught herself basic healing jutsus she found in a scroll at the library.

**Normal POV---**

"Come back here you Forehead-Bitch!" yelled Ami. Sakura kept running and running. She was soon going to tire…

"Hey! Watch it Pinky!" yelled Tsumaru a raven haired boy who suddenly pushed her into a nearby bush. Sakura kept running though! She finally noticed they couldn't find her so she followed the path until she saw a beautiful river with tall healthy-looking oak trees. The injured girl closed her eyes and listened…Woodpeckers, the soft wind whistling above her, squirrels chattering, the wonderful sound of the flowing river and the smell of many different kinds of pretty flowers surrounded her. She soon opened her eyes. She smiled happily and looked around the peaceful place until she saw something that made her froze of fright. An unusually large wolf was laying next the river panting. Blotches of crimson red blood covered its entire chest. The wolf's fur was pure silver except for the tip of its tail is black. The girl blinked a couple of times. She noticed it was laying down facing the river and it wasn't breathing. She soon began to panic! Sakura loved animals and never imagined seeing one die right before her eyes. Sakura ran up to the wolf and saw the deep gash in its chest. She soon started to heal.

Once she was done her chakra was nearly gone. The gash was closed and the bleeding stopped. The silver wolf regained its conscious. He noticed the gash on his chest was gone. He got up and looked to find his savior hiding behind a tree frightened.

'What do I do? I don't have enough chakra! I'm to exhausted to run either…Maybe I should sneak a peak and see if he's gone.' She looked to see if it was gone but to her surprise it started transforming! It was transforming into a man. He had long dark blue hair that was tied(like Itachi's), a black shirt and black pants. His eyes are a deep pool of ice cold blue that may even hypnotize you. He walked up to the pink haired child and crouched down low enough to her height. She waited for him to yell at her or hit her…But nothing came, instead he started to talk to her.

"Did you heal me?" his voice was calm, peaceful and gentle. It made her shiver when he talked too calmly her surprise. She opened one eye and then the other…

"H-hai…," she stuttered.

"What is your name what village you come from, I want to know about my savior." His smile made her feel warm inside.

"My name is Haruno Sakura of Konoha. My birthday is on March 28, blood type O and want to become a ninja when I grow up!" she smiled back at him, seeming to trust him.

"Haha! I didn't expect you to give me all that detail! You're a very intelligent girl Sakura…My name is Ito (A/N: Yes…I own him:p to bad for you!) and arigatou for healing me! I am sorry but I have nothing to give to you…Tell me what you want to be when you're older." Ito apologized then asked.

"I want to be a kunoichi!" mini Sakura said jump up and down and smiling sweetly.

"Hai…I think I know what to give you now, stay still, close your eyes, and whatever you see _**do not**_ move…Understood?" he spoke firmly and clearly to the confused and scared girl.

"Hai!" Sakura quickly stood still and shut her eyes tight. She moved her fingers into a ball of fist and clenched it tightly waiting for pain to consume her body.

'I hope the Akatsuki (Akatsuki: a secret organization full of S-class missing nin that abandoned their village/rogues) will not interfere…' Ito thought. He walked away 10 feet away from Sakura then stopped. He breathed in…out…in…out…in…out…one more inhale and he quickly started doing 28 complicated handseals. He can not afford to mess up…Otherwise his life and Sakura's life will be in horrible danger!

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** Phew! I really hope you enjoy! I want at least 5 reviews and then I will start making the second chapter asking for another pair of 5 reviews! Ok? I accept flames as I said earlier but please go easy on me…T-T This is my very first fanfiction and I tried my best! Sorry if I copied anyone's idea! Oh yeah…The disclaimer please Deidara?

Deidara: Why me?! Yeah…

Me: Because I say so

Deidara: But I have a mission from Leader-sama!

Me: Then quickly say the disclaimer Dei-kun! -- Or would you rather let me beat you to the bloody pulp and send you straight to Hell and let the devil skin you alive and grind your bones into sawdust:3 –acts all innocent-

Deidara: …Omg…

Me: I'll give you 10 seconds:)

Deidara: -panics- The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto of any of its characters!...-reads more of the given script-…If she did she will make Sasuke sing _The Barbie Song_ in a ballerina suit while saying "I'm an emo because my bro killed my clan and I have a chicken ass for a haircut!"…LOL!

Me: xD You heard him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – **Hiya people! **I'm dedicating this chapter to sassyk1992! **Yayz! Alright! Disclaimer please Naruto.

Naruto: Where am I...? The last thing I know is that when I was at Ichiraku's (Ramen stand) and someone hit me on the back of my head and then I fainted…

Me: Disclaimer Naruto…

Naruto: Eh?! Who the hell are you? I'm Naruto Uzamaki! BELIEVE IT!

Me:…-puts 2 fingers and mouth and whistles loud-

(Jap. Version) Naruto: -takes out kunai and continuously stabs the dubbed (Eng. Version) Naruto. Dattebayo! Call me anytime when you see a dubbed alright:D –walks away-

Me:…Who's going to do the disclaimer?!

Lee: YOSH! I SHALL YOUTHFULLY SCREAM THE YOUTHFUL DISCLAIMER ON THE TOP OF MY YOUTHFUL LUNGS!!! –takes deep breath-

Me: Oh good god…TENTEN!

Tenten: Hai hai –grabs Lee by the ear and drags him off-

Me:…I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! –someone throws me a boot and hits my head- OUCH! FINE! I don't own Bl- -again- Stupid good for nothing….I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! TTTTTT Waaaahhhh!!!

Chapter 2: RAMEN! (Naruto: Ramen? WHERE?!)

Once Ito finished the correct handseals…He began charging rapidly toward Sakura changing yet back into the wolf, although the fur was not silver. For, it was black with blood red eyes (not sharingan) and the tip of his ears and tail were silvery white. He needed somewhere to hide and quick. The Akatsuki is after him. He wasn't a demon but more of a fallen angel from the heaven's above. His bushy tail swished following him while his ears flown back. He also began whispering an unknown language which seemed to be a incantation. When his wolf for was merely a feet away frfom the bubble-gum haired girl he held his breath.

BOOM!

Light was surrounding the girl's body everywhere! Sakura felt pain in every little inch in her. Her head hurt, neck felt sore, arms felt as if she were caring 150 pounds for a year, fingers felt sprained, her stomach did not feel all to well either, her legs stiff and feet felt numb (A/N: I've become to numb, I can't feel you –someone slaps me- Owie! Fine I'll get back to the fanfic…No more singing…). Sakura tried her hardest not to open her eyes as instructed. She so wanted to look and see who was causing her pain and misery. Once the light subsided she used her last energy to lift open her eyes half way and suddenly…Everything went black. She felt dirt on her clothes and hair. Her chakra seemed to be fine but completely drained. All she could do was pant with her emerald eyes closed. She didn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want to see the upcoming blood though she didn't know there were none. Only black markings ran down from her left arm. They looked like a branch with falling cherry blossoms. On her left palm was a small black butterfly.

---Somewhere else near the lake---

"Hmmp, stupid Leader-sama giving me duty to find that good for nothing beast!" Deidara of Akatsuki complained in a low whisper. 'Eh? Someone's chakra is getting lower…It's not familiar either! I wanna see the poor sucker die Mwahahaha! Yeah!' he smirked and ran toward the fainting chakra, not even bothering to hide his own.

His eyes widened when he saw a pink haired girl no older than 5 years old sprawled out on the dirt ground. He also took notice of the mysterious markings on her. Being stupid as always (A/N: No offense Deidara-fans!), he emerged from the tree and walked wide eyed toward the defenseless girl. Deidara always had a **BIG** soft spot for kids her age. The dirty blonde couldn't help but check her pulse on her wrist seeing if she is still alive.

"Phew, she's still alive! By the looks of it she's from Konohagakure un," Deidara sighed. He plopped himself down to a sitting position. 'I can't take the girl with me or else Sasori-danna might kill her…That's no good! Yeah!' His eyes widen when he felt Sakura's chakra getting fainter. 'Shi matta (Shi matta: Shit)! Think Deidara…'

He got to a thinking position and tried to block out the birds chirping, the Woodpeckers pecking at the poor trees, the rabbits hopping around making distracting _thump, thump, thump_ noises whenever it jumped, frogs on lily pads croaking loudly…So you can picture a happy little merry land, with a blonde annoyed Akatsuki with a dying girl lying in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore…It was to distracting. He even had a red vein pop out of the corner of his forehead. He shut his eyes tight and tried blocking the noise with his hands (A/N: -cough-mouth hands-cough-).

"URASAI!!!! (urasai: shut up) " Deidara angrily yelled clenching his teeth.

Everything went silent as he commanded Mother Nature! He was able to think clearly now that it was completely silent…He thought…And thought…Until a bright light bulb flashed over his head grinning. 'I hope this works!' He reached into his pouch full of exploding clay. He took only a small amount and his mouth hands quickly took it and started chewing. While it chewed he sorted out the pro's and con's in his blonde head. 'Ok, so my plan is making a small spider but fast enough to travel 1 mile in less than a minute, then I make it explode but it will definitely not harm the girl but It will be strong enough to catch anyone's attention! Yeah. So they will probably send their ANBU and scout to see what the problem is. Finally they will meet up with the girl! Excellent, un.' _Plop!_ Deidara quickly shaped it into a spider with only 3 legs instead of 8. The white spider hopped out of the artist's hand and quickly scurried off. All you could see was a white blur.

'Alright…Any minute now! I hope this girl fine. She has several cuts and bruises to.' He worried.

"Katsu!" he made a hand seal: Tiger.

_**!!!BOOOOOM!!!**_

Dust flew everywhere. The animals ran away frightened of what is going on. Deidara quickly ran away from the noise and the unharmed girl. Hopping from one branch to another he glanced back seeing the pink haired girl getting smaller. 'I look forward to seeing her in the future…' he smirked, thinking of what her future holds for her.

"Deidara, what did you do this time?!" Sasori of Akatsuki angrily yelled. (A/N: Ok do not read this next part, if you don't spoilers…I think most people are watching Shippuuden right now so carry on! .) Sasori's parents were killed by Konoha's White Fang. He made his first puppets which were his okaa-san and otou-san at a very young age. He soon left for Akatsuki and learned he can make humans into puppets called 'Human Puppet'. He usually stays inside one of his special puppets called Haruko (A/N: Right?). He made a special poison with no cure (A/N: Sakura made the cure, I know, but Sakura's still a child right now.). The poison he made will spread throughout your body and you will soon die in 3 days.

"Ahahaha….Nothing, I saw ANBU! It was tempting to see their heads blown up that's all!" he lied giving his stupid grin, (A/N: But cute grin.) as he scratched the back of his head.

"Baka, don't do it again. Come, its getting late," the red head said as he looked at the orange and purple sky. "We have to find somewhere to stay besides here."

They soon poofed away.

---Konoha Gate---

Uchiha Itachi, Konoha's ANBU Captain, Konoha's Genius, Red Eyed Weasel…He had many, many titles. That's right, he had fan-girls…And fan-boys. Very impressive file too! (A/N: The information on this is all true)

_Uchiha Itachi-_

Blood type: AB

Birthday: 06/09

Height: 175.2 cm

Weight: 57.1 kg

Bloodline: Sharingan

- Gained Sharingan at age 8

- Passed Academy at age 7

- Gained Mangekyou at age 12

- Passed Chuunin Exams at age 10

- ANBU Captain at age 13

Missions Completed:

Rank D: 53

Rank C: 152

Rank B: 134

Rank A: 0

Rank S: 1

Itachi had to check what was going on. Only someone who created that large explosion would be someone powerful. Someone in Akatsuki. Itachi had been in deep thought lately, 'My clan treats me as a tool. No one only cares for me…Well, my fan-girls (fan-boys), but it's only a stupid crush!' he frowned. 'What is love? Does it exsist? Did it die away a long time again? Why did my best friend Shisui betray me?!' he thought even angrier. The last branch he hopped on was broken due to the amount of chakra he added to his feet. Questions ran through his head like there was no end.

Everyone thought Itachi had the perfect life. But, sadly to him…There is someone missing. Deep down, he felt angry, sad and lonely. No one notices him upset. He had many friends but they were all Wanna-be's. For once, he just wanted a true friend.

'A real friend, that would be nice…No not nice, wonderful.' He suddenly saw a small pink haired girl lying on the dirty floor covered with dust from the explosion. He carried her piggy-back style and flung her arms around his neck while her pink head rested on his back. Itachi felt her pulse and was shocked. Her pulse was very slow and was fading away sooner than he expected! (A/N: Just to let my friend kairi know that not all exclamation marks ( ! ) mean something happy. It can be mad or shock. It can be used to yell or excitement:-))

'I don't have time to bring her to the hospital. The closest house is the Uchiha mansion.' He ran very quickly. 'Hang on…Please don't die,'

'**Sakura…I made a mistake when I ran. I wasn't in my full form. Shi matta! Don't die yet Sakura! I'll promise you, you will become the greatest kunoichi…Hang on,'** **Ito sadly said in his thoughts even though he was inside her.**

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** I'm very upset today because I found out that my life long crush (Jeff Powers) likes Eilanie (another girl who likes him)…It hurts to be broken. So please be easy on me. I'm doing a vote on what couple should I put up. I'm doing a triangle so yeah…The other couples are NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, some KibaSaku fluff but remember it is a brother/sister love! I really don't want to be on right now so I'll do this quick. WHO SHOULD PAIR UP WITH SAKURA???

Sasuke:

Itachi:

Or Other. And please tell me the other character ok? Ja ne…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** SHANNARO! (Hell yeah!) My friend told me that he doesn't like her! Rachel made it up so Ailani can feel better…Ha! –dances around- Yay! I'm still having to poll up! Review please people! I only have about 8 reviews…I'm trying to go for 10 reviews each 3 or 2 chapters…so…yup! You're very lucky I'm even making this one…Disclaimer please Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi does not own Naruto!

Me:…No Tobi its ME not YOU

Tobi: Oh…Ok! The owner of this fanfiction does not own Naruto…Is Tobi a good boy?

Me:…OK EVERYONE!_**DO YOU THINK TOBI IS A GOOD BOY???**_ That is the question…Choose today and you will get a free chapter next! And thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You make me feel super special! Onto the chapter…3…2…1! ACTION!

Chapter 3--- Itachi DOES care!

**Sakura's POV---**

I saw a bright light…I saw white everywhere. I felt weightless, like I'm flying. Am….Am I dying? What did I do wrong? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? I admit I am scared of death. I run and unwanted tears stream down my face when I see death. What did I do wrong? Am I a burden to everyone around me? Why must I suffer when I did nothing, absolutely, nothing! Nande? (nande: why?) I feel a rush of warm liquid swimming through my blood veins. It feels cold to me. I try me best to open my eyes to see what is going on.

But, they are too heavy. So I let the cool feeling run through me again and again. The pain is going away! Am I really about to die? I hope so. I don't want to suffer what the world is coming too soon. I want to rest. Forever… Nobody needs me right? Right?

**Normal POV---**

'I hope this girl will live. She is very lucky to be found by me.' Itachi thought narrowing his eyes as he let his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, heal the young pink haired girl. He was guessing she was about Sasuke's age. Sasuke was also watching intensely. He was worried about his friend, even though she was a fan-girl.

**Sakura's POV---**

I cannot move. I cannot even lift a pinky. Everything is weighing down on me. I feel like drowning. I cannot do anything about it. I am useless, stubborn, annoying, _**weak**_. That awful word I hear billions of times! I cannot take it anymore! It hurts to be useless. I am not strong enough….I try but I just can't. I'm very clever for my age but I am not strong. I have perfect chakra control, accuracy, knowledge. Anything a girl wants to be perfect, am I right? Heh, I want to become strong! I can't even protect myself from bullies who aren't even ninjas. _**Weak.**_ _**Useless. Pathetic. **_

What is that black blob? I see red? Am I in Hell? No, I can move my fingers! I'm still alive! Maybe, there is a meaning for me in life after all besides suffering.

**Normal POV---**

"Okaa-san! She's awake! She's awake!" chirped 5 year old Sasuke. He jumped up and down excitedly pointing his index (pointer finger) finger at Sakura.

"Urasai! Sasuke! You just woke her up! Stop jump– do not pull on my sleeve!" Itachi angrily shouted at the hyper, cheerful Sasuke.

"Shush! You two, I want you to go to your rooms…Except you, Itachi-kun," Mikoto smiled at the pouting Sasuke stomping off toward the door and slammed it closed.

"Hai?" Itachi asked in a nice deep voice any girl can melt at! (A/N: Sorry but its true…:3) He saw Sakura sitting up and rubbing her eyes with the back of her small right hand. "Sasuke! Don't eavesdrop! "

"FINE!" Sasuke shouted. His face was getting all red as a tomatoe (sp?), his favorite food. (A/N: Mine to… . ) "But, nii-san (brother) you promised me that you will teach me how to aim a kunai correctly right?" he gave the ANBU Captain an irresistible cute sad puppy face.

Itachi sweat dropped at his little brother's face, "Hai, hai,"

"Yatta! (yatta: Naruto usually says this when he is happy…)" chibi (A/N: For some who don't know what a chibi is…like a midget….heehee, no offence to short people who are reading this! I have bunches of short friends and they're really nice!) Sasuke marched up the stairs happily into his room with a big smile.

Itachi turned back to his mother who was about to burst out laughing any minute. Quickly changing the situation Itachi started to say, "Hai Okaa-san?"

"Oh! Well, I want you to bring this young lady," she put her hand on Sakura's dirty pink hair and ruffled it. "And take her to Hokage-sama (Hokage: The ruler of Konohagakure) tomorrow alright? She needs rest right now. I suggest she can rest in the guest room…Although haven't cleaned that room up quite awhile…Then again-"

"Okaa-san…" Itachi sweat dropped. "You're talking to yourself again." At this Sakura laughed. Her lips were turned from a frown to a big happy smile. Her laughter was like music anyone can listen to all day long without getting a headache! Mikoto also started to laugh heartily. Itachi couldn't help but smile a bit. Unfortunately, he changed his face back to the old poker face.

Sakura wiped the laughing tears away from her emerald eyes and asked immediately, "Ano…Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" she pointed to Itachi and Mikoto. Mikoto smiled at the child, "I'm Uchiha Mikoto," she started to nudge Itachi's chest with her elbow.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said emotionlessly.

"You're currently in the Uchiha mansion! Lucky you, Itachi was sent outside the Village gates to check what the explosion was and found you!" she kepy on smiling. (A/N: KAMI-SAMA! Doesn't her cheeks' hurt from smiling all the time?! Well, Gin (from Bleach) ALWAYS has that…freaky…smile on all the time! 24/7 Lol!)

Sakura's eyes widen. She tried to keep her jaws from hanging down. "Gomen nasai! (gomen nasai: Very sorry)" She quickly stood up and bowed down repeatedly.

'_Kami-sama(a god)…I'm in the Uchiha mansion…'_

'_**NO SHIT!' Inner Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor, her eyes as wide as a saucer. **_

Someone's hand fell onto Sakura's shoulder stopping her from her actions.

"No need to apologize. It was my duty," Itachi said. The emerald eyed girl felt her blood rush up to her cheeks. She was embarrassed. Itachi then walked out of the room leaving Mikoto and Sakura behind. Sakura was sitting with her bottom resting on her heels as her knees rested on the ground.

"Hai! Why don't you take a shower? I'll give you some of my old clothes when I was young (A/N: Mikoto doesn't want to get rid of her childhood memories)! I'll get Sasuke to give you a tour around later alright? And, then bed. Tomorrow Itachi will bring you to Hokage-sama alright?" Mikoto grinned. She was a bit tired from smiling all the time.

"Ano, I can go back to my house…It will be to much trouble for you," Sakura stood up and hid her face behind her dirty pink bangs. Her hair was horribly filthy from the mud and dust, you couldn't even tell if they were pink!

The black haired woman held both of Sakura's shoulders and pressed down making her sit back on the floor. "Nonsense! I would be happy and delighted to have a girl in the house!" she whispered to Sakura's ear making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "And besides, I can always use a helping hand right? Boys are such slobs!" (A/N: Not all, some are very neat and like to keep organized! In fact all my friends that are the different gender than I (I'm a girl…--'), are all clean and organized)

Sakura giggled, "Hai…" Mikoto then showed her the shower and got her a yukata to wear. The yukata was beautiful…It was pure black with small pink Sakura petals running down the side.

Once Sakura was done showering, she dried her hair and quickly got into the yukata before anyone slides the door open. Sakura never noticed the markings on her arm disappeared...

--Genjutsu Over---

**Author's Note:** Yay! Chapter 3 is done!!! I know it isn't much but I had a bit of a writer's block…--' My future dream is to work with animals AND become an author! Please tell me if I might, just maybe, have my author dream come true? Please be truthful! I don't mind if you correct my mistakes just tell me!!! I'm trying my best to this fanfiction! I still need more votes!!! **Who will be the lucky man to win Sakura???**

**Sasuke: 1 vote**

**Itachi: 3 vote** **(If you choose this one I will update more quickly cause I have ideas) **

**Other: 0 vote (if you choose other tell me the character)**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**I**

**S**

**C**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Konichiwa minna! (Hello everyone) Hope everyone is doing well…I'm trying my best to update soon but I'm PACKED FULL OF HOMEWORK!!! I have Language Arts, Computer class homework, Science, Social Studies, Math and Chinese homework…So please forgive me!!! Oh yeah, the winner of the vote is…**Uchiha…..Weasel!!!...Lol Uchiha Itachi!** Ok then I don't, expect any writers block or anything if I'm doing Itachi…If I was doing Sasuke I would have a hard time…I have it all planned out so I'll try and update 1 or 2 chapters a week ok??? –grabs popcorn- It doesn't have butter in it?!

**Chapter 4---** **Onward with the Mission! Success, or failure?**

Everyone felt like they were falling off a very tall tree. Once they were out they stared wide eyed at Sakura. She was leaning on the gate with her eyes closed having a…erm…'chat' with Inner Sakura.

'I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SHOWED THEM!!!'

'**Urasai! (Shut up) You're noisy!' Inner Sakura screamed covering her poor ears. **

'Shut up? How can I shut up?! What if they treat me differently? Will they be afraid of me since I have a creature inside of me? It's not a demon but if they mistake me for one? What will I do?!' Outer Sakura wailed in her mind, she furrowed her pink eyebrows on the outside. Everyone was watching Sakura with a confused face. Shikamaru just sighed and shook Sakura away from her mind.

"Eh? Oh…Umm…Ano, can we go now?" the pink haired kunoichi asked a bit nervous. The other kunoichis, Hinata, Tenten and Ino all did the unexpected.

They hugged the surprised medic, "Sakura-baka! (baka: idiot) Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I was afraid I would be treated differently…Then, I knew that you all would find out sooner or later," she sighed.

"Dumbass! You will always be our friend no matter what!" Ino yelled.

"Ahem, can we leave now? We were supposed to start 28 minutes ago…" Neji said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hai!" everyone agreed and started to jump from one branch to another.

'I cannot believe we are going to see Sasuke-kun again…After all these years,' Tsunade's apprentice said inwardly.

After 5 hours of running, Shikamaru ordered them to rest. It had to take about 1 night to get to Oto (Oto: Sound). The girls slept in 2 tents. Hinata, Sakura in one tent, Ino had one to herself since it was only made for one person. While Shikamaru, Kiba slept in one, Sai, Naruto in one. The girls were setting up camp while the boys were hunting. Hinata soon interrupted the silence which was unusual,

"Ano…Sakura-chan? If Ito is a part of you, what are your abilities from him?"

"Mmm, I don't really know yet. He hasn't talked to me ever since I fainted when he fused with me. I try calling for him in my mind but nothing happens." She didn't mention Inner Sakura to anyone.

"Sou ka (sou ka: I see)," Ino and Hinata said in unison. It became silent once again until the boys came back with rabbits enough for everyone.

Everyone was eating silently while listening to Kiba and Naruto argue with each other.

"Ramen isn't good for you baka!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Cheh, it's completely healthy for you. How do expect me to kick your sorry ass in the Chuunin Exams then huh?" Naruto said proudly. 'Thank you ramen!' he thought happily as he saluted.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's stupidity. Then everyone else joined in. Hinata was giggling, Ino was on the ground laughing her head off, Shikamaru chuckled, Neji smirked, Sai just did his regular fake smiles. Once they were done chatting, laughing, etc. They all went off to hit the sack. It was Shikamaru's and Ino's turn to watch out while the others get rest.

Sakura crawled in her blue sleeping bag and dozed off. Everyone wondered why she got a blue sleeping bag instead of pink or red. The color blue was to common.

**Sakura's Dream---**

_Blood was everywhere…Carcasses was everywhere around Sakura. Her hair matted of blood. Blood in her hands, her shirt, her legs…Everywhere. She only wondered whose blood it was. She was terrified to see blood on the used-to-be grass, splatters of dark red on trees, pure white flowers were drowned in them. _

_As a medic she was used to seeing blood but this…Was a different matter._

_She looked down and brought her hands up. Red, sticky, warm __**blood**__. She tried her hardest not to vomit. _

'_Whose blood is it?' she thought. To her surprised her thoughts were said out loud. She dropped her red hands to her side and looked down. Her green eyes widen, her hands clenched. Uchiha Itachi. Red liquid was running down his mouth and eyes. _

"_Sakura…Why did you kill him?" she looked up finding herself to see Sasuke. "Nande(why)? He was my __**prey**__," he spat out the words with pure venom. "You will pay." With that, he did those oh so familiar handseals. _

"_**Chidori!**__" Thousands of birds filled her tortured mind. He then ran forward…And kept running. _

_The blood stained kunoichi just closed her eyes and felt her knees drop. The noise was getting closer, closer. She waited for the blow. To feel the pain. To wait for her suffering to stop. 'Is this it? Am I finally put to peace? Was my existence to kill the one Sasuke __**used**__ to call 'nii-san'? I want the pain to end. Now,' She, then opened her eyes to see the electric blue chakra near her wide emerald eyes. He stopped! No…Someone held the Sharingan user's wrist tightly. _

_Sakura turned to her right to see…_

**Dream Interrupted---**

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura opened her eyes, 'It's just a dream…' "Its your turn to watch out. Kiba is watching out with you." Hinata whispered, making sure not to wake anyone else but the pink haired medic.

"Hai," She got out and sat near the put out fire.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," yawned, Kiba with a huge Akamaru near his side. Akamaru left Kiba's side, which surprised him. Akamaru was heading toward Sakura laying down next to her and laying his big white and brown head on her lap. Sakura giggled and pet the soft fur.

"Sugoi! (sugoi: wow, cool) Akamaru's fur is so soft! How do you keep its so clean Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked and turned to the toma- I mean Kiba.

Kiba then blushed and said, "I wash his fur everyday since it gets dirty a lot. When we go back to Konoha I need a flea conditioner…"

Akamaru then whimpered. Sakura could tell he hated fleas. Sakura then lifted her hands off Akamaru and let chakra flow to her hand. She then placed it on Akamaru's back and then brushed it with her hands revealing black spots that didn't move.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan! How do you get rid of the fleas?" Kiba asked wide eyed.

"I concentrate a little healing chakra to my hands then put it on Akamaru's back. Fleas are attracted to the chakra's color and once they get near it they immediately die. Tsunade-shishou taught me," she smiled. The ninja dog then started to growl. He sensed an enemy's chakras coming by quickly. Kiba and Sakura stood to their feet and warned everyone. They all had weapons in their hands, waiting for the foe to strike.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji whispered in his small hidden microphone that hung around his neck. That signaled Tenten to send her kunai flying toward the enemy. _Thack!_

"Yatta!" Hinata whispered to herself. The foe soon came into view…Sakura's eyes widen.

"Orochimaru…Kabuto…Sasuke-kun," she whispered to herself. The whole Sound army was with them!

"Why look…We have Konoha brats…" the snake bastard gave his mockingly smile.

"Kill them," The whole Sound ran toward Konoha ninjas. Battle cries and a bunch of noises were heard everywhere. Neji was using his Byakugan (sp? And just to let some of you know (if you do know) that byaku means white in Jap.), so was Hinata. Ino was using Shinranshin no jutsu** (1)** (Mind Deranged Jutsu or Mind Transfer Jutsu), Shikamaru was using Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (**2)** (Shadow Neck Bind Technique), Sai was using his ink animals, Naruto is using Kage Bushin no Jutsu **(3),** and Rasengan **(4)**. Kiba is using Shikyaku no Jutsu**(5)**. Everyone, was fighting for their village and lives…Sakura had to stay hidden. She was a very skilled medic-ninja and had to stay behind and heal her team mates if they are injured. Tsunade has also taught her how to figure out a foe's battle pattern.

"Tch…Still need people to protect you Sakura?" an awfully familiar voice said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura got in her battle position.

"You really think you can fight me? You can't even land a scratch on me," teased Sasuke.

'He's trying to blind me by anger…Don't listen to him.' she inhaled and exhaled.

'**Shannaro! We'll show that traitor!' Inner Sakura yelled angrily.**

Sasuke soon disappeared. (A/N: I'm not really good at battle scenes so please don't get angry)

Sakura looked to her left…right…up…behind…She smirked. 'Too obvious,' She concentrated her chakra to her clenched hands and slammed then to the ground causing a small earthquake, but enough to make 10 trees fall over. She even got rid of some of the unexpected Sound ninjas! She then found Sasuke jumping from underground to the sky wide eyed.

'Since when can she do that?' he thought. 'The only person I seen with that kind of strength is a Sannin, Tsunade…No, Tsunade would never take a weakling like her,' feeling satisfied with his answer he tried to land a kick on Sakura's side but was quickly blocked.

'Alright, his first move was a kick…' she noted. He then tried to punch her in the stomach. She quickly blocked. 'Kick, punch…' She aimed her chakra enhanced fist toward his chest, but unfortunately he ducked. He soon got the opportunity to make a 180 degree turn trying to trip Sakura with his leg and foot. She had little time jumping and jumped up side ways. 'Kick, punch, trip…'

"Tch," he murmured. He suddenly threw a kunai up in the air. It was to fast to be noticed by Sakura and unfortunately got her in the shoulder.

She let out an inaudible hiss of pain. When she landed, Sasuke quickly appeared in front of her and pressed a pressure point making her paralyzed for 10 minutes. He then poof back to where he was, "You're pathetic Sakura…You always were annoying,"

Those words hit her heart…It felt like icy cold water hit her pure, warm heart. It hurts painfully. She wanted to cry but never allowed to in front of 'him' again. She was always called weak, annoying, worthless, useless, and a luggage forced to carry around, fragile, frail glass doll and many awful things. It hurt her dearly. She couldn't move…She couldn't do anything. She was useless…_**Pathetic**_.

"Its time someone gets rid of you Sakura. You're not needed in this world," with that Sakura's eyes widen as he performed those familiar handseals…

"Chidori! **(6)**" sounds of a thousand chirping birds filled her ears.

'This is just like my dream…' she thought.

The sound came closer…and closer…until…

'This is it…' she opened her eyes finding an electric blue chakra in front of her face. Someone is gripping the traitor's wrist to the left. She also saw a shadow connected to his foot holding him down.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu**(7)**…I knew it came in handy someday," Shikamaru smirked. Naruto's grip around Sasuke's wrist tightened.

"Teme," Naruto frowned. 'He really tried to kill Sakura-chan,' he sadly thought.

Neji, Kiba, securing Sasuke's shoulders holding him still while the girls give Sakura a paralysis antidote. Once she could move she healed all her wounds.

Sasuke saw Orochimaru and Kabuto escape while Sai was chasing them with his ink animals.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are to be brought back to Konohagakure dead or alive. You can choose the easy way or the hard," Neji stated, glaring at Sasuke for trying to kill Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine…" He deactivated the Sharingan and Sai walked over to him and tied chakra absorbing rope around his hands and removed all weapons on him.

**---1 Week Later---**

They were back from the mission. Everyone was happy except for one little (A/N: Sakura: I'm not little! I'm 15… Me: Ok sheesh…) Everyone was happy expect for one pink haired kunoichi. She was avoiding Sasuke at all cost. She would have to face him when Team 7's reunion started at 5 am in the morning.

**--5:00 a.m.---**

Sasuke was always the first to the bridge so Sakura decided to wait until Naruto showed up.

'I don't want to be alone with that human ice cube!' she shouted, getting red in the face for being furious.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!" the number 1 loudest knuckle head ninja on all of the Hidden Leaf Village, shouted happily.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun…" she smiled a bit sadly. She was glad she walked with Naruto to their usually meeting place by the bridge.

"Ohayo teme!" Naruto said….He yelled.

"Hn…Dobe," Naruto chose to ignore it seeing Sakura face the water under the bridge.

"Ne, Saku-"the blonde was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Ohayo minna!" Kakashi…Came…Early…

Yes.

The.

Hatake.

Kakashi.

The.

Pervert.

Came.

_**Early.**_

"Is it the end of the world?" Naruto asked.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because…Well, YOU CAME EARLY!" Naruto pointed a finger at his sensei.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he flipped out his new book called 'Icha Icha Tactics'

Everyone sweat dropped.

After training was over Naruto and Kakashi went to get ramen while Sasuke and Sakura walked to their homes. The worst part was…They were neighbors…Yes, Sakura lived in a pretty big apartment 2 houses away from the Uchiha mansion. Once Sasuke got to his door he turned around and said,

"Sakura…"

Sakura was caught off guard, "H-Hai?"

"You're not fit to be a kunoichi…You should just quite." With that he slammed the door shut.

Those words hurt more than anything else he has said…Sakura ran toward an unknown forest and sat down on the soft grass and cried. The warm wind blew gently on her, as if trying to comfort her. The soft grass moved around her legs also trying to comfort her. It was getting dark…She soon stopped her tears and said,

"I wish I can prove to everyone that I am not weak…I don't want to watch their backs anymore…." And she suddenly fell asleep on the grass. Unknown to Sakura an Akatsuki member was watching and hearing exactly what she said…He came out of the shadows and picked Sakura up. He quickly yet gracefully ran to her apartment and gently tucked her in. He wrote a note saying,

'_Meet me at your usual training ground._

_-your __new__ sensei'_

He ran away quickly, smirking he found interest in that girl. Yes, Uchiha Itachi has offered to train a young Chuunin pink haired girl. 'You will no longer be called weak anymore…' he thought. He never usually took in students but for her was an acception. He saw true strength in her. She may even give him a hard time sparring with him…

**Tbc…**

**Author's Note: **Do you know how long this took me to type?! Sheesh…Be happy of what you have already ok?

**Jutsus used in battle-**

1.) Shinranshin no Jutsu – Ninjutsu technique which is used to confuse the targets body into attacking a nearby ally. The ninja will form the needed hand seal and then send their spirtual energy of confusion at his opponent. Though the opponent is mentally aware of his action, he is unable to stop his body from carrying out the attack.

2.) Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu -Ninjutsu technique developed by the Nara clan. To perform the technique the clan member will first bind their target using the Kage Mane no Jutsu technique. Once the target can no longer move, they form the needed hand seal to initiate this technique. The clan member uses their shadow to form a hand which will creep up their opponents body to their neck. Once the hand reaches the neck, it will constrict in such a manner so as to strangle the opponent. However, the clan member will need to be careful. If their target has a lot of chakra, they can turn back the shadow hand and prevent it from binding their neck.

3.) Kage Bushin no Jutsu - The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

4.) Rasengan - The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any handseals, it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.

5.) Shikyaku no Jutsu - Shikyaku no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Inuzuka clan. After forming the needed hand seals, chakra begins to emit from the body of the clan member and they take on a more canine-like appearance. These body changes give them increased speed and agility.

6.) Chidori - Chidori (a.k.a. Raikiri) is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi and Sasuke's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.

7.) Kage Mane no Jutsu - Kage Mane no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Nara clan. It's original purpose was as a skill to help delay any pursuers. After forming the needed hand seals, the clan member is able to manipulate their shadow along any surface. By using other nearby shadows they can further extend the reach of their shadow, however they are limited to the surface area of the original cast shadow. Once the clan members shadow reaches the target shadow, it will attach itself. While attached the target will be frozen, only able to replicate in mirror form the actions of the clan member. If the clan member is low on chakra, the Kage Mane will falter and the shadow will return to its normal form.

Review please:3 Oh yeah…Disclaimer Kimimaro-kun!

Kimimaro: Why am I here? How did I get here?

Me:…Just say the lines –points to paper-

Kimimaro: 'The owner of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or any of its characters…'

Me: Thank you Kimimaro-kun!!!! –glomps-


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Omg! I can't believe that this is already my 5th chapter! YAHOO!!! But I really, really, really want more reviews or else I'm not going to post many chapters up…You're even lucky that I'm even doing the 5th chapter when I only have 12 reviews!  TTTTTT Please review!!!...Onegai (please) review! If I get 10 at least, 10 reviews I will try my best to update faster!!!

Sasori: 'The owner of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or any of its characters.'…-walks away-

Me:…Well! Arigatou? (thank you)

**Chapter 5 – Training---**

A certain pink haired kunoichi still in bed was rubbing her eyes looking at around.

'Nani?! (what) I was in the forest…But,' Sakura was interrupted by Inner Sakura.

'**Look at the wall in front of you dumbass!' Inner Sakura retored.**

To Sakura's surprised she found a note on the wall with a kunai holding it in place. She let her warm foot touch the cold ground, flinching in the process. As she took the kunai out, she read the note:

'_Meet me at your usual training ground._

_-your new sensei'_

Sakura was so excited! She ran to shower quickly, dress and eat and she was out the door. It only took her 10 minutes to do all those things! (A/N: OoO…Sugoi!) While she was walking (A/N: Doesn't want to waste energy when training begins) she questioned herself, 'Whose it going to be??? Kurenai-sensei? Asuma-sensei? I can't wait! Is my sensei going to be better than Kakashi? I'm so confused…'

A kunai suddenly flew past Sakura cutting only small strands of hair. Sakura gasped to see who, is in front of her…Uchiha Itachi. 'A S-ranked missing nin, member of Akatsuki. Killer of the famous Uchiha clan Massacre….The man who put Sasuke's life miserable! No…I shouldn't care about Sasuke anymore! He's a stupid revenge-obsessed jerk!' she shook her head getting out of her thoughts. She positioned herself in a fighting stance getting ready.

Itachi (A/N: -cough-Weasel-cough- lol) suddenly disappeared behind Sakura. Wide eyed Sakura was frozen in shock and fear…Her heart beat was getting faster by the second. Itachi raised his hands and held Sakura's own hands to position it in a better stance.

"This stance is more efficient," he then let go and backed away from the surprised girl. Sakura then turned around and found the courage to ask, "You didn't write that…" her voice trailed off.

"Hai, I did." He stated emotionlessly. Her emerald eyes widen. She was shocked!

'Why would he want me to be his student? It just had to be him…There must be a reason……' she thought for awhile and thought up of two reasonable answers. 'He must want to torture Sasuke by using me…Or he might want to use me by getting to Naruto!' she was furious. No one -and I mean _no one_- ever, ever uses Haruno Sakura!

She furrowed her eye brows and spoke, "If you want to get to Naruto, then its hopeless. He knows better,"

Itachi raised an elegant black eye brow, "You have guts talking to me like that. But, you are wrong. I am offering my help to you," he spoke calmly.

Sakura didn't want to believe it. She was very loyal to her village. If they all knew that she has an S-ranked missing nin for a sensei they will have no choice but to punish her…A very serious painful punishment…

"Do you accept or decline?" he asked.

The unsure kunoichi bit her lower lip and thought about the pros and cons, ' I will get strong this was…But, the village will find out.'

'**Who cares?! He's HOT!' Inner Sakura's eyes started to turn into pink hearts as she drooled.**

'BAKA! He's an Akatsuki!...But, I want to get stronger.' With that she said out loud, "I accept but, what will happen if the village knows? How can I trust you?" she asked…umm…demanded for an answer.

"Very well, first, if the village finds out that is your problem. Secondly, you are right. It would be very foolish to trust me."

Sakura just nodded, she was still watching him. She would take this seriously.

"When does the training begin? And, when does it end?" she asked.

"Training starts now and it will end until your team mates arrive here for training. You must train with them also." He stated, still in his usual poker face.

They first sparred against each other. Itachi was obviously holding back, it was for her sake. They spar each other first with Taijutsu. Sakura needed some practice with it. Then, Ninjutsu, which went fairly well. Genjutsu, Itachi was actually impressed. She could sense whenever he used a genjutsu. And, it was no obvious genjutsu either! It was an ANBU level genjutsu. She even tricked his Sharingan! It took him 12 minutes to figure out it was an illusion.

Once they finished sparring he made Sakura run 500 laps around Konoha!

"NANI?!" she yelled wide eyed.

He smirked, "500 laps,"

"You're killing me though! Just a 5 minute break…Onegai, (please)" she puppy faced. Itachi had to admit it was sort of cute….'D-did I just think that?!' he thought.

"Fine…2 minute break though." He stated calmly. She did a little vitory dance in her head and head for a shady spot under a sakura tree.

"…" Itachi just stared at her.

"Nani? What do you want? Surely 2 minutes isn't over yet has it?" she asked.

"Hn," he…said?

The exhausted girl's pink eye brow twitch, "Must run in the family,"

He sat besides her and decided to quickly change the subject, "Why do you want to be stronger?" Bad…-repeat- BAD question…

"Because...everyone underestimates me. When I was a genin I always had to be protect. When we were on our first C-rank mission I was defending the bridge builder. A Mist shinobi was about to strike me and Sasuke-kun appeared in front of me…When we entered the Chuunin Exams, Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun...They had to protect me while I just stand there and watch!" her eye sight was getting blurry. Tears soon rolled down her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Until Sasuke-kun had the Curse Mark and Naruto-kun fainted…I had to protect them. I was then attacked by Oto shinobis and a kunoichi. I tried my best to hold them off…But then Team 10 (Ino-pig's team) came I was protected yet again. Then when Sasuke-kun woke he had these marks all over him…I didn't know what to do so I just hugged them from behind and told him to stop. I had to be protected by 8 people that day! Then Sasuke-kun left the village. I tried to stop him but I was too weak. He called me weak and I couldn't stand it so I asked Tsunade-shishou to teach me. She accepted but she never had time to teach me more. So I go to the library and teach myself…" More tears fell down.

She soon felt a warm hand wipe away the salty tears. It was Itachi. His Sharingan was off. "You won't be weak anymore Sakura." His deep onyx eyes were soft and filled with power. Unlike Sasuke's eyes his were filled with hate, revenge and power-obsessed. The kunoichi was too shocked to say anything.

Itachi broke the fluffiness and said, "500 laps around Konoha, now," Sakura sweat dropped by his quick choice of words. She got up and ran not as fast but fast enough.

After 500 laps later…She was super duper sweaty! As she passed Ichiraku (A/N: I finally got it!!!) Naruto got off his seat, paid the bill, and ran with Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Why are you sweaty?" he asked as he ran.

"I…Ran…5-500…l-laps…a-around Ko-konoha…" she then collapsed onto the ground with a screaming Naruto beside her.

"SAKURA-CHAN HAS GONE CRAZY!!!!!! HELP, HELP!!!" Naruto screaming was interrupted (thank god…) by a certain revenge-obsessed, chicken ass hair, jerk. (A/N: No offence to Sasuke-fans! No spam please…)

"Dobe! Stop yelling! You'll wake everyone up!" he whispered yelled back to the panicking Naruto. "What, did she die from just running 1 lap?" he smirked. (A/N: Why that son of a-)

"Not funny Teme! She told me she ran 500 laps around Konoha!" his bright blue eyes widen.

"She's probably trying to impress us…" chicken ass said.

"I swear she was sweating like HELL!" Naruto shouted.

"She must have poured water all over herself dobe," he smirked. He always knew how to get Naruto out of a stupid conversation.

"Well, I don't care what you think! I'm taking her to the hospital." He stated. 'That bastard…Doesn't care about Sakura-chan' (A/N:_**Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's mind will be in this font)**_

'_**She trained to hard…' Kyuubi thought out loud in Naruto's head.**_

'I agree…' he finally got to the hospital and went to warned Tsunade.

_SLAM!_

"Naruto! What do you want?!" she yelled and slurred. Sake bottles were everywhere. Paper work all over her desk and floor with scribbles and some doodles over them.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan fainted!" he spoke with concern written in words and face.

Tsunade could tell he was serious. He would called her 'Tsunade-sama', if something is wrong.

"Hai," with that she poof to the hospital room Sakura was in. To her surprise Sakura was awake.

"Ohayo Tsunade-shishou," she smiled.

"Sakura! Don't give me that crap! What happened? Are you fine? Did someone attack you? Were you drunk?!" Tsunade's mouth was asking a billion of questions.

"I was running 50 laps around Konoha. Yes, I'm fine besides collapsing. No one attacked me. And, you were the one drunk." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Phew, I thought something was wrong so I- 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA?!" her hazel eyes were wide. She grabbed Sakura's shoulders with her hands and shook her around.

"Hai, and please don't say I'm crazy…" Tsunade's mouth suddenly shut.

"As long as you're fine Sakura…You gave me a fright for a second. You're released. Just make sure, when you're done running those –awful, horrible- laps, drink a lot of water!" she stated.

"Don't you think I know that already?" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"Hai…hai…I'll go back to my office to drink- I mean –do paper work…Yeah, lets go with that." The Legendary Sucker then walked away.

**---At Home---**

Sakura has already drank 5 bottles of water and decided to take another shower.

Once she was done, she got into black comfortable shorts and a red spaghetti strap. She then yawned and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**---Tbc…---**

**Author's Note: **Yay! **I'm not going to put up my next chapter until I get 10****–repeat 10- reviews!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** OMG! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I was so happy I screamed with delight:D AnimeFreak wants to beat Sasuke up (Sorry people! But, whoever wants to beat Sasuke up must let me know first! First come, first serve)! And, she's also going to say the disclaimer.

AnimeFreak: Yay!

Sasuke: Ha! Like you can beat me!?

AnimeFreak: Wanna bet? Frying pan please!

Me:  -hand over frying pan…Its still hot!-

AnimeFreak: HIYA! –hits Sasuke on the head-

Sasuke: K.O.

AnimeFreak: The owner of this fanfiction doesn't own Naruto or any characters!

Me: Thank you! And we are on in 3…2…1 ACTION!

**Chapter 6 --- Training Pays Off**

Itachi sneaked into her room and noticed a black diary with pink butterflies on them. He also noticed a lock on it. His curiosity, lead him to opening the diary with a pin. (A/N: Can't he understand about privacy?!) On the first page was very neat handwriting that said:

'_**Hands off Naruto! This belongs to Haruno Sakura…' **_

And, on the inside you could see a picture of the old genin Naruto having the diary in his hands, Sakura about to smack him on top of the head. Itachi smirked. He went to the last used page. (Page 78)

'_**March 27**_

_**When I woke up this morning I found out I was in my own bed when I should be in the forest…I thought it was strange and **__**Inner Sakura**__** told me there was a note on the wall! So, I went to see my new sensei and notice…It was THE UCHIHA ITACHI!!! I couldn't believe it! When he showed me the correct way to be in a fighting stance he took my hands…His are so warm. It's surprising really…I thought his hands would be cold like his ice cubed heart.'**_

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

'_**I misunderstood him…It's like misunderstanding a scientist! Most people think they are evil with crazy white frizzy hair, white lab coat, black gloves and goggles…Just thinking about that makes me freak out…Training was tough but it was worth it! I learned many things that not even my sensei's taught me! When I told him about my past, I was surprised he wiped my tear away….Sigh……He can be cold sometimes, he can be gentle and caring the next. He's so confusing…**_

_**-Haruno Sakura'**_

'Interesting, I should read more of this later on,' he evilly thought with a smirk on his face. He took the black diary and hopped out of the window towards the Akatsuki HQ. (Head Quarters)

**Akatsuki Head Quarters---**

As the Sharingan master approached the Akatsuki he was stopped by…

"Where the hell were you?! Yeah!" guess who? Deidara!

"Hn, is Leader-sama here?" Itachi asked. This surprised Deidara since not many people like talking to Leader-sama. He had a cold sense of humor, scary voice, and pretty sadistic.

"Y-Yeah, why?" Deidara stuttered thinking that Itachi was crazy. Itachi, then. poof away, without doing any handseals.

**Leader's Office---**

_Knock knock…_

"Enter," he was busily doing some paperwork.

As Itachi came in he started to talk without permission, "Leader-sama can I have breaks on weekdays?"

Leader raised an orange-yellow eyebrow, "And, why is that?"

Itachi knew Leader-sama could easily tell if he was lying or not, "Because I took in a student from my old village, Konohagakure," he stated calmly.

Leader-sama was shocked. Even his female partner Konan was extremely shocked she choked on her green tea. She had bright blue-purple hair that was tied to a messy bun, some hair falling loose framing her face. She also has a white flower pinned to her hair. Her abilities are very rare. She is able to disperse her body into paper, which can then fold itself into butterflies for tracking purposes. Her ring's kangi (sp?) is Byaku meaning white. She wears her ring on her right middle finger.

Leader-sama quickly patted her back trying to make her stop choking. She quickly sighed of relief.

"Who is this shinobi?" she asked slowly.

"_She_ is a kunoichi. Haruno Sakura. May I?" he asked in his most polite voice.

"A _she_?! What can a girl do?!" Konan asked, surprised by the information.

"Umm, Konan you are a girl…" Pein (leader) coughed. "What are her skills? Are you asking me to let her join Akatsuki Itachi-san?"

"No, I'm not asking you for her to join. If you read this…" he took out the black and pink diary out of his sleeve, (A/N: Omg! Magic!!! LOL) "This should provide you some information."

Konan looked disgusted, "Itachi-san…You're not telling me that you just took this while she is sleeping…?"

Itachi nodded, "I did,"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! That is a girl's private space for showing her feelings emotions etc.! If only you were a girl you would understand…" Konan muttered the last part.

Pein seemed to chuckle a bit, "This is interesting…Alright you can train her. She shows promise…Other people are too blind to see her abilities…Like your ototuo (sp? Someone please tell me!)…By the way, how is he?"

"He has taken an interest teasing Sakura," Itachi said.

"Stupid good for nothing bast-" Konan was stopped by Pein.

"Aren't girls supposed to NOT cuss?"

"Hey! Not all girls are goody, goody alright?" she grumbled.

"Well, in my opinion they are," Pein smirked.

"Oh? Well, _sorry!_ I couldn't be a good little girl for you…" she said with sarcasm dripped into the sentence. The conversation was interrupted by a knock…

"Leader-sama? Yeah…" the exploding clay artist questioned.

"Yes? What is it? " he asked.

"You have something in mind? It's raining outside…" Deidara explained. Pein's ability is possibly from the Fuuma clan. His ability is to control the rain which fell around his location. This he apparently did on schedule, so when rain fell on other days, his followers knew something was on his mind. This rain also had the ability to detect the chakra of opponents, and allow Pein himself to feel their presence. It is once said that he never lost a battle. His followers all believe that theory.

"Nothing…" he rubbed his temples, waving his hand signaling for Itachi to go and train the girl.

Once everyone, expect for Pein and Konan, left Pein started to read the diary, forgetting his paperwork. Konan also peered over his shoulder to read page 25.

'_**January 30**_

_**Sasuke-kun left…He just knocked me out on a pathetic bench! I wasn't strong enough to stop him…He always called me annoying, pathetic, and weak…I hate that word…weak. It does describe me best. I try not being weak. I truly do but, he then says, 'Sakura! Get out of my way,' So that is why today I'm asking the Hokage, one of the 3 Legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama to take me in as her apprentice! She accepted my offer and trained me right away. It was tough, hard, and complicated work. She only showed me her inhuman strength and medical ninjutsus. She usually have me do her paper work. Sigh, I just can't stop dreaming that Sasuke-kun will come back…It has been exactly 5 days since he left. I want to become stronger than I am now, so I asked Hatake Kakashi! My genin sensei. To my surprise he said no. He said, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you're not fit to be a kunoichi. Its your personality. You break some of the shinobi rules… You're always 5 steps away from Naruto and Sasuke. So, in the mean time I'm looking for someone else to take your place." He said it so cruelly…**_

_**-Haruno Sakura' **_

Konan was disgusted at what her sensei said to her, "That filthy, stupid, jerk, asshole, bastard, no good son-of-a—" she was cut off from Pein again.

"You cussed more than 2 times, sorry but pay up!" he smirked. The leader held his hand out. Konan had a bad habit of cussing to much and would give money to Pein to cuss some more.

She quickly gave him a handful of money and continued, "No good son-of-a-bitch! When I see him I'm going to beat the fucking crap out of his sorry ass! I'm going to skin him alive, boil his skin in fire, and grind his bones into sawdust!" she yelled.

"Keep on cussing…" Pein just counted the money he received.

"I know what you're up to! You're trying to get all my money. So no more cussing…Asshole," she muttered the last part hoping that Pein didn't hear but, unfortunately he did.

"PAY UP!" he shouted gleefully.

**Sakura's House---**

A blob of pink hair could be seen on top of the pillow. Little did she know…The whole rookie 9 was sneaking up on her, until…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!" everyone shouted startling the fully awake girl.

"Ah! Nani? I'm up I'm up!" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Eh? Why is everyone in my house?!"

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan! It's your birthday!" Naruto gave her his stupid fox like grin.

"EH?! It is?" her eyes widen.

"Of course, Forehead!" Ino(-pig) said. "Open mine first!" She held out a purple bag. Sakura was excited to see what her first friend got her…

"A…A new diary?! Ino-pig I cannot accept this gift! I already have—" the confused pink haired girl looked around. "Its not anywhere…Who took it? Naruto?!"

"I swear to Kami-sama its not me!" Naruto cowered in fear.

"Naruto…" a dark aura surrounded the devastated girl.

"Alright, alright! I swear on –the greatest of all food god- ramen!" Naruto pouted.

"Arigatou Ino-pig…" Sakura smiled.

"It's MISS Ino-pig to you," Ino smirked.

"Open mine Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Naruto got her…a…-Sakura twitched- coupon for Ichiraku's…

"A-Arigatou N-Naruto-kun…" everyone sweat dropped.

Kakashi got her new medic books since he knew she was a better medic than fighting person.

Tsunade gave her a new set of standard medical supplies that can be carried everywhere!

Sai gave her a beautiful picture of a wolf that was supposed to be Ito.

Tenten gave her new sets of sharpened weapons from the best weapon's mistress in all of the Fire country!

Hinata gave her small but very rare herbs. "Sugoi! Where did you get these?" Sakura was delighted.

"I got them from a mission…" Hinata didn't stutter when she talked to Sakura but…For Naruto it's a different reason.

Shizune gave her HUGE complicated medical books. "Arigatou! Now I have light reading tonight!"

"L-Light r-r-reading?!" Shizune almost fainted.

Shikamaru gave Sakura a set of shogi pieces. They always play shogi on Sundays when they have time.

Shino gave her a newly hatched, pure black butterfly that was breath taking.

Lee gave her weights…VERY heavy wrists and ankles weight bracelets. They look very light but when you carry them they are about 255 pounds!

Neji gave her a cook book, knowing she can cook really, really well. They were once on a mission together and she cooked the BEST curry he ever tasted. It was spicy but he didn't faint from the heat.

Chouji gave her another cook book on Korean B.B.Q. "Arigatou Chouji-san! I'll try and make you something on next Saturday."

Chouji drooled.

Kiba gave Sakura a…PUPPY! Sakura gasped, "Kawaii! (cute) Arigatou gozaimasu Kiba-kun! Where did you get it?"

Kiba got red, "I-I f-found it on the streets alone so thought I would give it to you…I found out that it's not a dog actually but a half dog and wolf…Its strange but cool!"

The puppy jumped onto Sakura's and slept. He was pure black with a strange silver color on the tip of its bushy tail.

Sasuke was the last. Everyone was looking at him.

He looked at Sakura with disgust, "I can give you _basic_ ninja skills tomorrow since you're super weak. Tch…In fact don't even bother coming at all. You're just a kunoichi-wannabe." With that he left. Everyone had wide eyes. Jaws dropped to the floor and Kiba comforted Sakura with soothing words. Sakura took all her effort into not crying. She tightened her fists signaling everyone to leave her alone for awhile.

Once everyone left, she dropped herself on her bed and cried. Mitsuri (the dog Kiba gave her) gave her a sympathetic look and licked her hands. She cried until she felt a presence in the room…

"Itachi-san…" Sakura whispered loud enough to let him hear.

"Ignore my stupid ototou (sp?), he's jealous of you that you have improved greatly out of everyone," he sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Her face was on her pillow.

"…" she was silent.

"Nani?" Itachi looked confused.

"You…Talked that much in one sentence…Never heard you talk that much ever since you met me…" she then started to laugh. A heart-filled laughter than made Itachi's insides flip-flop.

'What is she making me feel?' he thought. (A/N: And he's supposed to be smart! . ) He just remembered that it was her birthday and grabbed a long case out of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Happy Birthday Sakura…" he didn't know what exactly to say, so he went for the old saying. Just give the gift, say 'Happy Birthday' and that's it.

Sakura was taken back. When she opened it…She saw…A beautiful katana. It was all black, the hilt, the guard, even the blade. Two red ribbons attached to the hilts butt. One small bell hanging from one of the ribbons.

"It's…Beautiful…Arigatou! I do not know what to say exactly, I mean- No- This really- Did," she was fumbling the words out.

'She looks so cute when she's confused…I wonder what if I do this...' he thought.

Sakura suddenly felt a pair of soft lips press against her own. Her eyes widen. She didn't know what to do. Kiss back? Or push him off? She just sat there. When the kiss ended he immediately disappeared and a note was in her hands.

'_Meet me tomorrow at your usual training grounds for a new lesson. Bring those weights._

_---Weasel Uchi.'_

Sakura smiled at the name he given him self. Tomorrow… She will be strong! She chuckled a bit at the name.

A shadow hidden in the tree next to her window was watching her laugh. He gave a small, barely noticeable, smile…Then, the sneaky weasel left.

**T.b.c…---**

**Author's Note:** I'm expecting a cake from one you…-looks around- And, omg yes! The first ItaSaku kiss!!!!!! X) Review please! I'll need 10 more reviews then I'll type the next chapter ok??? Thank you!!! And remember…**Kimimaro rocks!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Omg! I am super happy right now! 37 reviews! Thank for all the LOVELY reviews:D Sorry about all the cussing…from Konan and Inner Sakura but I'll try and lessen it…

Konan: HELL NO!

Pein: Ahem –put hands out-

Konan:…I truly hate you know?

Pein: Yes, I know, now gimme!

Konan: You're just like Kakuzu…-sigh- -hands over money-

Pein: The owner of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or the characters etc.

Me: Thank you Pein!

**Beating Up Sasuke Corner!---**

Today we have….In fact we have 2 people who wants to beat Sasuke up! So, why not? :D Today we have the lovely devilxguardian and the lovely xnarutoxrocksx!!! Lets give them a big hand for volunteering! You may choose a weapon…

Devilxguardian: Hmm…Oh! –picks up a HUGE mace-

Me: O.o H-How can you pick up something that heavy?!

Xnarutoxrocksx: Aha! This will teach him a lesson! –picks up huge coffin and 100 katanas (swords)- Ready?

Me: Bring the teme in!

Sasuke: Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!!! OoO

Everyone laughs evilly.

Devilxguardian: -hits Sasuke 100 times everywhere and then hits him toward xnarutoxrocks-

Xnarutoxrocksx : Shannaro! –Opens coffin and then closes once Sasuke is inside-

Sasuke: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Xnarutoxrocksx: Mwahahahaha!!!!! –sticks all 100 katanas through coffin repeatedly-

Me:D Yay! Sasuke is now, officially scared the crap out of him! I'll take other volunteers for the next chapters!

**Chapter 7 – Peek-a-boo! I see you!**

It _was_ a peaceful morning…Birds chirping happily, butterflies flying freely, animals eating, just pe—

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto yelled happily….Forget it, he ruined the moment!

The pink haired medic had those heavy weights Rock Lee gave her. On both wrists and ankles! Each one weighed about 255 pounds. So she currently weighed 900 pounds due to the weights.

'Stupid Itachi-san!' she angrily thought.

'**Yeah well I'm not complaining…' Inner Sakura smirked.**

'These are so heavy…' she ignored Inner Sakura's remark.

"Yes, N-Naruto-k-kun?" she panted.

"Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you're running 500 laps again!" Naruto shouted.

"700 laps actually…With weights also…" Sakura panted while running/jogging.

"700? Oh…With wei- OMFG! SAKURA-CHAN'S UNDER A GENJUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled some more.

"Urasai baka! If I was in a genjustu I would end it immediately so shut up." Sakura soon finished and met up with Itachi.

"Done!" she said happily.

"You may take a break," he said calmly as he sat down under an old oak tree. It was very early so no one noticed Itachi. Naruto was obviously so absorbed into his ramen he didn't take any notice. The Uchiha took notice that she has a new diary. It was similar to her old one expect for that it was all red with a black shadow of a sakura tree in the front and back. She writing something in it he didn't seem to know. Yet again, curiosity lead him to look over her shoulder.

Unfortunately, she noticed and immediately closed it. She smirked, "Sorry Ita-kun but you can't read it!"

"Ita-kun?" he tilted his head a bit to the side.

"I- Eep! That slipped out!" she started to scream.

"Did you bring the katana I got you?" Itachi asked, ignoring her stupid excuses.

"I did!" she smiled.

'Something about that smile makes me feel….weak,' he thought.

"I'll teach you some kenjutsus (right?) with it some other day but, for today I'll show you the stance, lunges, and defense." With that he appeared behind her and took her warm hands.

'He's really warm…' she tried not to lean her hand into his to much.

'Her skin is so soft…' he tried to hold it as gently as he can. Whoever thought THE UCHIHA ITACHI being gentle?! He finally got her into the stance and showed her the lunges and defense.

"Sakura…Use your senses," and he disappeared toward the tree top eyeing Sakura carefully.

She closed her eyes and felt 2 upcoming familiar chakras.

"Naruto…Sasuke," she said his name with pure venom.

Itachi smirked. She got it.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Are you still wearing the weights for training?" Naruto, surprisingly, didn't yell.

"Hai, I am," she smiled back.

Sasuke smirked, "How much are the weights? Only 2 pounds? 5 pounds aren't to heavy for you huh?" he teased.

'Don't get blinded by anger,' she thought and said, "2 pounds? Nope! Keep guessing!" she smirked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "50 pounds?"

"Nope,"

"100?"

"No,"

"200?"

"No,"

"220?"

"Close to that…"

"225?!" he nearly yelled.

"Yup! On wrists and ankles to," she smiled.

Sasuke couldn't think of a remark for that one. Naruto was about to laugh when a certain poof sound came.

"Ohayo minna! (Good morning everyone)" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled and you could see him smile under the mask. And then, training started…

It was stopped when an unexpected visitor came into view.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-kun," Sakura waved her hands, struggling a bit.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan…Naruto…_Sasuke_," Shikamaru growled the last part. "Mind if I watch you guys practice? I sneaked out of training since it was to-"

"Troublesome," Team 7 mumbled under their breath.

"You know me to well," so he sat down and watched them train on dummies. Sasuke was using his katana. Naruto was using kunais and shurikens. Sakura got the genius's attention. He saw her using the black katana, and didn't remember her having one.

"Where did you get the katana Sakura?" Shikamaru eyed her suspiciously.

"I got it this morning," Sakura replied, hoping for him to stop eyeing her.

"How do you know the stance lunges and defenses if you just got it? Surely you have another sensei teaching you that we do not know about right?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I read books Shikamaru-kun!" she started to get a bit sweaty.

"Hn," the genius will let her slide off this time. But he thought he would spy on her once everyone leaves.

**Training Over---**

The pineapple head (Shikamaru) hid his chakra and hid in the tree unnoticed.

"You can come out…" Sakura stated. Shikamaru was amazed that she found out.

Until another figure came out from the bushes, "Heh, you did well sensing me Sakura-san,"

Shikamaru's eyes widen. 'Uchiha Itachi!'

"I almost got caught Itachi-san!" Sakura said.

"Aa, lets continue our training," Itachi said.

"Hai!" Sakura chirped happily.

Shikamaru than ran off to get the ANBU teams.

**With Itachi and Sakura---**

'I thought I sensed someone…This isn't good,' he shrugged it off and continued to tutor Sakura. Until, his eyes widen. The whole ANBU and hokage was there in front of him and Sakura…(A/N: I thought about leaving it there but since I got so many reviews in one day…I'll continue!)

"Uchiha Itachi, you are to be executed for murdering the Uchiha clan, killing the innocent, and betraying our village." The voiced seemed to be the Copy Ninja Kakashi.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to be locked up in the prison in the middle of Forest of Death for betraying us by training with Uchiha Itachi." The voiced seemed to be Tenten. Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi slowly leaned his head toward Sakura's and whispered into her ear.

"I'll come for you…" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her.

"Hai," she whispered back. He then disappeared leaving Sakura arrested. She trusted Itachi, even though it was only 2 months of training she trusted him. He never lied, attacks purposefully expect for spars, or hurt her in any way.

**4 Weeks Later---**

'It's time to take for what I came for,' the young Uchiha prodigy thought. He is assigned to guard Sakura's cell. He has been offering to help her escape if she becomes his wife in Sound.

"No," she said. She was still waiting for Itachi. Never losing hope. 'I believe him…He won't abandon me, will he? Was I only a tool to him the whole time?' she thought sadly.

"You will have to say 'yes' sooner or later Sakura-chan," Sasuke smirked and walked away from her cell.

"Wait…Why do you call me names and then the next you offer me help?" she asked emotionlessly.

Sasuke smirked at this, "Because I thought I would break you down. You would quite being a kunoichi and be a regular citizen. I didn't _my_ cherry blossom to get hurt by anyone. If any men, touches you I will kill them," he stated, while caressing her face with his finger. "You are mine," And then he pressed his lips onto her bruised ones. Sakura tried to push him away but her hands were tied together tightly.

**2 Weeks Later---**

'Itachi-kun is not coming is he?' she thought. 'I thought right…He was only using me for Naruto or Sasuke. I'm just a weak, stupid kunoichi! I can't do anything right. Maybe I should go with Sasuke. I hate him though…I should huh?'

'**No fucking hell you just said that girl! This is his plan! He's breaking your spirit slowly so he can take you easily! Don't give up Saku-chan!' Inner Sakura yelled.**

'Yeah…Itachi might be thinking up of a plan right now!' Sakura thought cheerfully.

Inner Sakura was the only thing left for Sakura to stop her from doing ridiculous things.

Sasuke then appeared, 'She will say yes…I can tell by her face,' "You know my question,"

"Hmm…Let me see,"

Sasuke's hope brightened.

"No way in hell would I go with you to Sound you bastard! I know Itachi-kun will save me! I know it! He will come…He will," she then smiled. Her first ever since she was sent inside.

"Tch, Sakura, he's not coming. He betrayed you like he betrayed Konoha. Now, be a good girl and come with me. I'm offering you to escape." He sneered.

"I know he will come…I just can't stop thinking that he will come. He was never like you. He was better than you. Caring, nice and understandable. Unlike you, you are selfish, disgusting, awful, horrid jerk, who steals someone's happiness to make you become happy. He will come," with that she stood up and kicked the dust into Sasuke eyes.

"You bitch…How dare you compare me to him?! He killed my clan! Ruined my life and you call him caring?" Sasuke growled.

"He'll come…I know he will!" she shouted.

And then…The cement wall broke down revealing the bright sun shining brightly. And, a pair or Sharingan red eyes staring at Sakura's emerald ones.

**T.b.c---**

**Author's Notes:** Cliffhanger!!! xD I'm evil I know…Sorry I couldn't make it 7 pages because I have so much homework! I had L.A, Math, Science, reading and Chinese…-sigh- I'm tried…You should be happy I even typed all this! X) I'll update until I get _**20 reviews**_. Until then…Tah-tah!

-xXFallenSakuraXx


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Gomen nasai!!! T-T I couldn't update since I have too much homework! I'm sorta under pressure…

**Beating Up Sasuke Time (And Kakashi)!---**

Me: Today we have a couple of volunteers…AnimeFreak once again, she is going to beat up Kakashi and Sasuke! Cerma-chan and xXbunnyholicXx! Let him out of…"The Unyouthful Box" As some of you know…I trapped Gai and Lee in "The Box"

-Sasuke comes out-

Sasuke: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! –acting emo-

Me: Because you're an ass in my fanfiction and it seems like some people want to beat you up! .

Sasuke: You bitch!

-everyone gasp-

Me:…No one-ever-calls-me-a-bitch…OPEN THE BOX! Wait…Later! Ok choose a weapon peoples!

AnimeFreak: I got my own thank you! –takes out flamethrower-

Cerma-chan: Ooooh! Bombs!

Deidara: Here! Use my kind of clay bombs…-smirks-

Cerma-chan: Thank you!

Me: Ready to beat up Sasuke and Kakashi?

-everyone says 'HELL YEAH!'

Me: Yosh! Here we go:D

Kakashi: Oh crap…

AnimeFreak: Mwahahahaha!!!!! –burns Kakashi's Come Come Paradise with flamethrower-

Kakashi: NOOOOO!!!!! That was the last book left in my edition!!!!! –starts sucking thumb and rocking back and forth- You evil little girl! TTTTTT

Sasuke: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!

-BIG EXPLOSION-

Cerma-chan: MWAHAHAHA!!!! SHI NE!!!( shi ne: die)

AnimeFreak: Oh Sasuke…

Sasuke: No…No…Not you…AH CRAP! –screams like a little girl-

AnimeFreak: Mwahahaha!!! –burns Sasuke-

Me: Now why don't we clean up the ashes and the explosion markings shall we? I'm only taking 2 people at a time so first come first serve!

**Emotionally Hurting Sasuke (the ass) ---**

Today we have another volunteer! It's…AnimeFreak once again! . So, release him from "The Box of Unyouthfulness"

(Note: I did not type this. AnimeFreak messaged me this whole story so enjoy!)

Ani: HI! I'm here to verbally and physically beat up sasuke!

Sasuke: Like you could. Your just weak and pathetic.

Ani: Why you little...i am so gonna...

Sasuke: aww, wats wrong? cant speak?

Ani: no, im just too over come with rage, but im better now. get ready

for ur

worst night mare sasuke!

Sasuke: you dont scare me.

Ani: THAT IS IT! I CANT TAKE THIS LITTLE BRATS ATTITUDE ANYMORE! YOU

KNOW WAT

SASUKE? YOU ARE A SON OF A WITH CHICKEN HAIR!! AND YOUR A

EMO! YOU

KNOW WAT IM GONNA DO? I AM GONNA RIP OUT INTESTINES AND STRANGLE YOU

WITH

THEM!! THEN IM GONNA HEAL YOU SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS, SHOVE THEM

DOWN

YOUR THROAT AND RIP THEM OUT AGAIN! THEN IM GONNA PUT YOU IN A VAT OF

HEALING

BUT EXCRUTIATINGLY PAINFULL ACID SO YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THERE FOREVER

YOU

SHITLESS SON OF A SPAWN OF SATAN!beats sasuke to a bloody pupl, 1

inch

from death

Sasuke: whimper,twitch

Ani: OMG HE TWITCHED!beats sasuke again for twitching.

**Lol End! 3…-takes out popcorn- 2…-takes out soda- 1…-gets ready- ACTION! **

**Chapter 8 – Akatsuki is like one big murderess family!**

"Itachi-san…" Sakura spoke in awe. She couldn't help but admit. He looked handsome. But somethingwas wrong with his sharingan…He was becoming blind.

"Itachi!!!" Sasuke angrily yelled. He then pathetically (A/N: I want to him look bad for once!) charged toward Itachi, kuani in hand.

Itachi gave Sakura half of his chakra so she can escape. She felt his cool chakra serge throughout her body. She then gathered chakra to her hands and broke free easily. She then smirked. Itachi nodded, signaling for her to follow him.

She ran and ran…She never wanted to go back to that horrid place. Itachi soon followed suit. He was going at a fast pace. But, for him it was his normal pace. Sakura obviously could keep up since running all those laps around Konoha has paid off. She was also still wearing those weights! She was getting tired. The free kunoichi hasn't gotten enough sleep in the prison since they had to sleep on the ground. Rats lived there and gnawed at her skin making her jump up. She tried her best to stay awake. But it was so hard.

The wind blew softly against her pale skin as she hopped from branch to branch. Itachi took notice of her tiredness and stopped. They were far enough for them to not find them.

"We will rest here for now…" Itachi said smoothly. His calm voice hasn't changed. But, his face, gesture and mood have changed. He was like a demon that belonged to hell. Sakura then collapsed on the ground immediately sleeping.

Itachi caught her, his hands on her waist. He then set her under a blooming Sakura tree. She was dirty but still beautiful. She was like an angel that belonged in heaven. They were very different from each other. Itachi was smart, Akatsuki member, merciless, fearful, has no friends besides his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sakura was smart, best at chakra control, _had_ many friends and families, called weak many times… Maybe they do have something in common. They were both smart. Her friends betrayed her. Like his friend betrayed him. He only has 1 friend. She only has 1 also…Him.

Her breathing was being to come to a normal pace and Itachi relaxed. Itachi has been planning for so long how to get her to escape. He got impatient and chose to just break in and take her. Little did he know, she was meeting someone in her dream…

**Sakura's Dream (Sakura's POV) ---**

All I saw was darkness…Blank, nothing, black. I then saw a white animal figure came walking toward me.

'Is this a dream?' to her surprise her thoughts were spoken out.

"Hai…This is some sort of a dream, though you are meeting me. You are in a deep trance," the mysterious animal that was sitting in front of her, hidden in the shadows.

"Ano…Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Aa, that I cannot say…But, lets say I am from your past. When you were around 5 or 6," the animal then came out of the shadows…Revealing a big white wolf with a black tip on his bushy tail.

"I-Ito…" I stuttered, to shock to do anything.

"Sakura, how are you?" Ito then transformed into his human form, he still looked the same as last time she saw him.

"I'm fine," I said calmly, knowing that he would not hurt her. "But, why are you here? In fact, I always wondered what you did to me…"

"I fused with you. I am half or you soul. If we get separated I die and so do you. So, making me immortal, you are also immortal. Until you get killed that is. You do not die from old age but only if you get killed," Ito explained.

"I-Immortal?" I asked again shock.

"Hai," he said. "And, you must be thinking about powers…Hmm, well, I'll try explaining it. You can control all elements…You are, as I said before, immortal until you get killed, and…You can choose any clan abilities."

"A-Any?!" I almost yelled.

"Hai, for example…You choose the Hyuuga clan, you can use the Byakugan for only 30 minutes,"

"So, I can only use clan ability for 30 minutes…Do I have to see the person use their clan ability so I am able to use it?" I asked. This was getting interesting.

"Yes, and the people dear to you will also become immortal. Although, they will only become immortal for 50 years, at the age they must die they will live for only 50 years. If the ones you love dearly abandon you will lose their priviledge from becoming immortal."

"Sou ka (I see)…" This was too much for me…All these information could be taken and then the enemy would be after her. I would have to tell the people she has trusted for a long time. I don't think Itachi is ready for this information…

"Only let the ones you trust know about this, understand?" Ito transformed into a wolf and walked away. He suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, and just contact me anytime in your mind. Inner Sakura will tell me you are asking for me," he gave me a smile while in his animal form.

I then fell into a deep sleep, absorbing all the information into my head.

**Dream Ended---**

Once Itachi woke up, he still saw Sakura was sleeping. 'She looks so peaceful…' he thought. He didn't want to wake her, so he gently picked her up and hopped from branch to branch quickly yet softly and quietly.

'Almost to the Akatsuki HQ,' he informed in his thoughts.

"ITACHI-SAN!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR THE PAST WEEKEND?! YEAH!" remember who? That's right…Deidara.

"Urasai!" Itachi whispered but also yelled at the same time. Deidara then looked at the sleeping pink haired kunoichi in his arms.

"Is this the girl you trained?" Deidara whispered.

"Aa," Itachi then walked into the head quarters into the living room where most Akatsuki members hang out when they have free time. He set her on the couch and then the Leader of Akatsuki, Pein came into the room.

"Get some rest, I'll let Konan watch her," Pein whispered.

"This is her? She doesn't look like she can do much," Konan whispered to Itachi.

"She is more than you expect, she's a fast learner…Faster than me," he mumbled the last part. Itachi and Pein walked off and talked what to do with her. Konan stayed behind to watch the girl. 'This is so boring…' she thought. 'Stupid Pein! Making me guard a _sleeping_ girl…Fuck him…' she thought. She waited for another 5 minutes until…She saw a pair of green eyes.

"So you're finally awake…" Konan stated. 'Green eyes…That's a rare eye color,' she thought to herself.

"Are we in the Akatsuki HQ?" Sakura asked calmly, not even scared.

"Hai?" Konan stared weirdly at the pink haired girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"Where is Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, adding a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"He's resting, and your name is?" Konan asked.

"Haruno Sakura, you?" she smiled.

Konan was a bit shocked. Not many people smile at her since she was feared by everyone. She couldn't help but give a small smile back, "Konan, Pein's partner, Pein is the Leader, Deidara is the idiot…No he's the fool, Tobi is the idiot, Itachi is the quiet type, Kisame is the drunk type, Hidan is the religious type, Kakuzu is the stupid money stealing teme(bastard)…And Sasori is the sort of funny one but when it comes to battles he is serious." She finished, holding up nine fingers for each member.

"Sasori is alive?" Sakura asked bit shocked.

"Hai,"

Everything became silent for a moment until…

"TOBI! GIVE ME MY EXPLODING CLAY BACK!" a blonde man yelled, to blind by anger, forgetting to say 'Yeah,' at the end.

"Tobi wants to make clay explode to!" another man/boy (Sakura couldn't tell) with an orange swirly masked said. Everything stopped when Deidara and Tobi saw Sakura awake. Tobi had a brown sack in his hands held up high in the air. Deidara is leaning toward him on his tip-toes reaching for the sack.

"Ummm…Konichiwa?(Hello)" Sakura nervously smiled while sweat dropping.

"Hi! Tobi is good boy! Can Tobi ask who you are?" Tobi was waving his free hand rapidly.

"Baka! Itachi is training her. I'm Deidara…Aren't you the one that almost killed Sasori-danna? Yeah, " Deidara asked while giving her a warm smile that reminded Sakura of Naruto.

"Mm," she smiled back. "And, you must also be the fool of Akatsuki right? That's what Konan said."

"K-Konan…" Deidara grew a dark aura around himself.

"Ehehehe," Konan laughed nervously, shaking her hands and head back and forth rapidly.

"Yes?" A familiar red head appeared. Sasori.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Sakura and Sasori jumped up and yelled in unison pointing at each other.

"Urasai! Tobi, give Deidara back his clay and Deidara, go do something else. Sasori go away." Pein appeared.

Sakura was a bit scared. The leader of Akatsuki…You don't meet a leader of an evil organization everyday, now do you?

"Konan go to the meeting room and call everyone to report there, I'll talk to her." Pein commanded.

"Hai." Konan didn't want to anger Pein anymore seeing he's already pissed off.

As she walked out the door and sliding it closed. Pein then faced her. Sakura gulped audibly. She didn't know she was holding her breath. She was too scared. She has heard that the leader never lost a battle and she believed it.

"I want your name, sensei's name, age and ability," he stated still staring at her in the eye. He could tell she was scared. He was used to it. She breathed in and out then relaxed.

The relaxed cherry blossom then stated, "Haruno Sakura, 15 years old, I have two senseis, and my abilities are medical ninjutsu and inhuman strength." She breathed out.

The leader was a bit taken back. He expected her not to answer or stutter. "Who are your two senseis?"

"Hatake Kakashi,"

"The Copy Ninja…You must be skilled at fighting then," he commented.

"Ano…" she looked down. Pein got the signal and asked,

"Who is your second sensei?"

"Tsuande-shishou," she answered looking down still.

"The Legendary Sannin?" he questioned.

"H-Hai," she didn't want to answer anymore questions. They were bugging her. She wants to get rid of those awful memories. She soon felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Pein look at her sympathetically.

"Tell me what is wrong. It usually helps if you tell someone Sakura-san," he gave a microscopic smile. Sakura did the impossible and saw it!

"Tsuande-shishou only taught me a little bit medical ninjutsus and inhuman strength. She tells me she doesn't have time to teach me every time I ask her. And, when I go to her office I see her drinking instead of doing paperwork. So I teach myself with scrolls." She said softly. Feeling a little better that she told someone.

"Kakashi-sensei would reject my offer. I asked him if he could train me and he says no, he's going to find a replacement for me. He says I'm not fit to be a kunoichi," she clenched her fist.

"Do you like being a kunoichi?" Pein tried to make her relaxe more.

"Hai, I get to help people, travel, and meet new friends…And, I won't be weak or useless…" she said sadly.

"Who called you that?" he continued questioning.

"My team mate Uchiha Sasuke and my sensei Kakashi-sensei and many other more people."

"You're team mates with the younger Uchiha and Kyuubi?"

"I don't want to answer anymore questions. If you are going to use me for Naruto-kun or Sasuke-san than just kill me," she glared at him. She found her spirit and was brave enough to even glare at the leader of Akatsuki.

Pein was too shocked now… She yells at him then glares. 'This girl has guts,' he smirked. "Very well, I will continue tomorrow. You're room is on the next hall to the left. Skip 6 doors to the right and door 7 is your room. Get some rest and I will get Zetsu –our spy- to wake you,"

"Arigatou," she bowed and walked to her room. It was simple. The walls were white and the carpet was black. She had a small desk and a lamp next her bed which had a window to the other side. The bathroom was in front of her bed. A closet was on the other of the room. She slipped into a sleeping yukata she found in her closet and fell asleep under the red sheets. She never knew that Konohagakure ninjas are heading to the HQ in 1 day…The Akatsuki would have no choice but to kill them.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I made this 8 pages long for you to make it up! And, I want…_**20 more reviews for the this chapter until I update!**_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And AnimeFreak…Sorry but you may only beat up Sasuke 1 more time than no more. Saiyonara minna!

xXFallenSakuraXx 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Ok…Time for…Sasuke Beating Time!!!

**Beating Up Sasuke (and hitting Kakashi)---**

Me: Today we have….1 volunteer! O Here comes…The lovely CosenAngel!

CA (CosenAngel): Thank you, thank you! It's a pleasure to beat up Sasuke and hit Kakashi! 

-opens the "Box of Unyouthfulness"-

Sasuke: WHO NOW?! –goes insane-

CA: Me! –glares-

Sasuke: Oh fuck this! –runs away-

Me: Nuh-uh…You can't just escape like that! Akatsuki security is guarding the whole place. :P Sucks for you teme.

CA: I choose…-choosing weapon- This sword!

Kisame: Use mine…-smirks at Sasuke who glares at him-

CA: Why thank you Fishy-chan!

Kisame: -twitch-

CA: MWAHAHA!!! –sucks all of Sasuke's chakra and beat him to the bloody pulp-

Me: Alright, next…Kakahi! We put him in a room with a straight jacket and a TV saying that Come Come Paradise books, Icha Icha Tac Tics are bad for you. And, we repeat it all the time! Sometimes Anko comes inside for fun and burns all his editions X)

Kakashi: I'M FREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CA: Hello Kaka-senesi! .

Kakashi: Hello…DO I know you?

CA: Nope! –hits him unconscious-

Me: O.O I swear where do people get all this strength?!

**Chapter 9 – Confusion, Decision, and Good Byes**

While Pein was inside his office Konan was inside Sakura's room guarding her again.

Konan sighed. 'What can I do to spare the time?' she thought. The blue haired female then spotted a red diary. (The one Ino(-pig) gave Sakura) 'Oh? I guess one peek won't hurt,' she smirked.

'**March 28**

**Sigh…I'm just super bored…Well, today's my birthday! Cheers! ******** I got many things. But, Sasuke…'** Konan had a disgusted face on, **'He offered **_**basic**_** sparring techniques. I was so shocked. He knows I'm much stronger than that. Basic sparring techniques are Academy level! That bastard…I hate him…No, I loath and despise him to the core. Weasel-kun is super nice. He gave me a beautiful black katana. I thought it was strange that he kissed me…And then disappeared saying **_**'Meet me at the usual training ground to learn new techniques ---Weasel Uchi.' **_**So I went…When everyone left, well, I thought everyone. He came out and someone saw him. The ANBU arrested me and put me in this horrid prison. I didn't want to die like that. I betrayed my friends. I betrayed everyone I love and care so deeply about. I don't know what to do. Itachi said he will come for me. I believe him. But, that son of a bitch Sasuke says he will help me escape. He wants me to live with him in Sound to be his stupid baby machine! Well, hell no! Inner Sakura was the only one I have left in my mind. Will Itachi-kun really come?**

**---Haruno Sakura'**

Konan turned a couple of pages ahead.

'**April 7**

**Did he come? No…I'm beginning to lose faith. Was he really just using me? For Sasuke? For Naruto? I'm confused. What did I do wrong to deserve this? I just want to die right now. Inner Sakura is also losing patients. But she helps me stay sane. Sasuke asks me the same question everyday! 'I can help you escape if you come with me,' I almost gave in. Almost did, but I'm glad Inner Sakura helps. I hope Ita-kun comes. I hope he comes before I lose my friends, sanity and life.'**

"Eeep!" Konan looked up to see Sakura gone from her bed. She then looked down and saw the diary gone. Instead she saw Sakura in front of her, diary in hand. "You d-didn't read m-much d-did y-y-you?" she stuttered.

"Only 2 pages," Konan smiled.

"ACK! I swear if you tell Itachi anything about this I will…I will not hesitate to undo your bun!" Konan's eyes widen. She never ever wants her hair undone. She thought it was perfect as it is.

"You wouldn't," Konan's eyes still widen.

"I would!" Sakura then quickly went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

'She really fast…She took the diary out of my hands without me noticing.' The flower clipped woman thought.

"When you are done you are to follow me to see Pein," she said softly behind the door.

"Hai," Sakura said. She then came out. Her outfit was simple. It was like an ANBU outfit with black sleeves that end to her palm.

**Meeting Room---**

"You called us Pein-san?" Kisame came in with the other members. The meeting room wasn't very big, but was the size of a living room. There was a big, long and low table with enough low pillows for everyone including Konan and Sakura.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in," Itachi called. Konan and Sakura slipped in. Every member was staring at her. The pink haired medic turned a pretty shade of pink on her cheeks.

On the left side of the table from top to bottom was: Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara and Itachi. On the right side was: Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan. Pein was sitting in the front top. Sakura was at the end.

"I will allow everyone to question her now," Pein's eyebrow twitched a bit because they kept bothering him about the kunoichi.

Deidara went first, "Is the pink hair natural? Yeah?"

"Hai, it is," Sakura smiled back at Deidara who was smiling.

"Do you care much for money?" Kakuzu asked getting suspicious.

"To tell you the truth, no. I believe there is something more important to life than just money alone," Sakura stated.

"Were you really teammates with the Kyuubi container?" Zetsu asked.

"Hai, and it's not 'Kyuubi container' he has a name. Uzamaki Naruto. Even though he has a demon sealed within him that doesn't make him different on the outside,"

"Was it true you are the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade's apprentice?" Sasori asked. He had heard about her but didn't believe it.

"Hai,"

"Do you have a clan?" Kisame asked.

"No,"

"Is it really true you have perfect chakra control?" Konan asked.

"Yes,"

"Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi raised his hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy," Sakura smiled at the hyperactive Tobi.

"Do you enjoy blood?" Hidan smirked.

"No, I am used to seeing blood as a medic-nin but I hate seeing blood,"

Pein spoke up, "I heard there was something about your past. When you were around 5 to 6 years old?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "H-How?"

"Zetsu's the Akatsuki spy and into the genjutsu." Pein said.

Silence…

Sakura didn't know what to do. She didn't even trust these people yet! She was to careless not to notice Zetsu. She sighed.

"So…Are you willing to tell us about your abilities?" Konan asked.

"I-I…" she then closed her eyes and called for Ito. Everyone stared at her weirdly. Wanting to speak until Pein raised a hand meaning to be quiet.

'Inner Sakura? Can you get Ito for me?' she thought.

'**Yeah, yeah…Hold on,' Inner Sakura yawned and walked away slowly. Soon she brought back a man that was Ito.**

'Ito-san! They know…' Sakura thought.

'_Mm, I heard. Do you trust them?' Ito asked._

'They seem nice…I'm positive they can keep it a secret!' she smiled and opened her eyes revealing a beautiful green shade.

She explained everything to them. Their eyes were wide.

"How strong is Ito compared to the Kyuubi?" Pein asked.

"They are about even." All eyes widen at this. Pein then sensed a lot of chakra signatures outside with his rain. (A/N: Remember his ability?)

"We have visitors…" Pein smirked and everyone poofed outside to see…Rookie Nine. Everyone Sakura knew was their. Her eyes widen. She felt the rain splatter on her face. Sadness flowed throughout her. She still cared for them. They didn't understand her. But she loves them like her family. Tears soon blurred her eyes and she wiped them away. Deidara, who was next to her noticed, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Go tell Leader-sama," Deidara gave her a sad smile. They called Pein 'Leader-sama' only in front of other people so they do not know his identity.

"Leader-sama," Sakura ran to him.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow. He saw tears cover her cheeks.

"P-please don't kill them…Even though they locked me up I still love them like they are my family…O-onegai (please) d-don't k-kill them," she clenched her hands into a fist.

Pein pitied her. He understood what it was like having a friend killed. It was not a pretty sight. "I won't Sakura…" He gave her a microscopic smile.

"Arigatou!" She smiled.

Hinata then interrupted them, "S-Sakura? Do you r-really mean t-that?"

Sakura was shocked she could hear them, "I do…I was training with Itachi because no one had time for me. I asked Kakashi, he said no." Kakashi flinched. "I asked Kurenei…"Oh my god! A flashback!

_**Flashback- - -**_

_13 year old Sakura stood in front of Kurenai's desk. "Kurenai-senesi?" she asked innocently._

"_Can you train me on genjutsu since it was originally my type?" she asked._

_Kurenai looked up and said, "Sorry Sakura-san, I'm…" She tried thinking of an excuse. "I'm busy. I have so much paperwork!" Sakura saw all her paperwork was in a neat stack all written. She also had a cup of tea in her hand! This was her extra break time! _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

Kurenai flinched at the flashback. "I asked Asuma…"

_**Flashback- - -**_

"_Asuma-senesi? Can you teach me wind jutsus since wind is my element?" Sakura asked._

"_Gomen Sakura-san, you're just too…" Asuma was cut off._

"_Weak, I know…" Sakura then ran off._

_**Flashback Ended - - -**_

Asuma flinched. "I asked, Tsunade for more training…"

_**Flashback- - -**_

"_Tsunade-shishou? Can you teach me more jutsus?" Sakura asked._

"_Of course…Meet me at the training ground tonight."_

_**Night- - -**_

'_She isn't here…' Sakura ran off to the nearest bar. There, she saw Tsunade drunk and gambling. _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

"I know what I did was wrong. I just didn't want to be useless…_**weak**_. I wanted to be useful, not weak. I was always 5 steps away from everyone. I was then offered training by Itachi-san," Sasuke glared at his brother who was looking at Sakura talk. "I accepted. I was then discovered by someone and then locked up without an explanation. You can beat me up, lock me up…In fact just kill me! I can't stand seeing my best friends hating me for one wrong move I made. G-gomen…" She couldn't hold her tears back up anymore. Her knees dropped and cried into her hands. Everyone looked at her sadly.

'She has a bad past…I shouldn't have judged her that fast! I would truly give away 300 IQ to not see her cry…' Shikamaru thought.

Deidara walked up to Sakura. Everyone from Konoha glared at him. He then kneeled down and did the most unexpected thing. He hugged her. He whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed on her back. Sooner or later, everyone in the Akatsuki was comforting Sakura. Itachi let her hold his hands tightly. Konan rubbed her back. Zetsu was saying 'It wasn't your fault,' Hidan did the same, Sasori rubbed her back, Pein let her hold his hand tightly, Kisame and Kakuzu tried to cheer her up by telling funny jokes.

Sakura needed all the support she can get. It was hard and everyone knew it. Sasuke couldn't care less about her. He only glared at his brother who was holding Sakura's hand. All the Rookie Nine was sad. They all took off their ANBU mask and all the girls had tears in their eyes. Boys were so sad they clenched their fist and looked down, thinking of an apology.

When Sakura was done crying she then stood up. Akatsuki also stood by her side as if defending her.

Naruto was first to speak, "Gomen! Sakura-chan…I misunderstood. I should have used my brain first….."

Kakashi second, "Sakura-chan…I doubted you and I truly regret it. I was too blind to see your true skills that are hidden…I'm sorry,"

Sai third, "I'm truly sorry Sakura-san…I don't know how to apologize but I'm sorry I teased you."

Asuma fourth, "I am sorry I didn't get to see your true strength Sakura-chan. As Kakashi said, I regret rejecting you."

Ino fifth, "I'm sorry…You were my best friend and didn't see that you were in so much pain. I should have noticed."

Chouji sixth,"I truly miss your cooking Sakura-san! I never should have let them take you away."

Shikamaru seventh, "I never should have judged Itachi appearance when he came out. I would give away 300 of my IQ to redo everything."

Kurenai eighth, "I shouldn't have rejected you. In fact, I hated myself when I lied to you."

Hinata ninth, "G-gomen…You are my first friend and should have stopped them from taking you! I regret everything I did back then…"

Kiba tenth, "I…I'm truly sorry. I don't deserve you. You are to great for me. I didn't notice you were pained. I am s-sorry,"

Shino eleventh, "Gomen…I should've stopped them."

Gai twelfth(sp?), "Gomen, I would give up being youthful for you."

Lee thirteenth, "I, as well, would give up being youthful for you Sakura-san!"

Tenten fourteenth, "I am so sorry…Next time I owe you 200 new sets of weapons! I owe you my life…"

Neji fifteenth, "Gomen, you were like a little sister to me. I let them take you away. I'm a horrible brother…"

Sasuke stayed silent. Everyone looked at him…

Sasuke finally said, "Hn, you are too weak to even escape from that prison. You're a worthless piece of trash that should quite being a kunoichi. You're just a kunoichi wannabe." He smirked. Sakura wasn't happy…Not jealous…Not sad…She was mad…No, she was furious. Her face turned red. Everyone was yelling at him. Even Itachi and Pein. The rain grew even more furious from Pein. A murderess aura surrounded Itachi. Naruto's eyes were red slits, Akamaru barked angrily, Kiba shouted, Hinata even shouted. So did Neji and even Shino was yelling a bit. Well, above the normal voice level…Lets go with that.

"Sasuke…" everyone stopped. They felt a chakra around them. The wind was blowing rapidly. Thunder booming and animals everywhere left the area. "I have had enough of your stupid little remarks! I want you to meet me here at the same spot in 1 year! Understand? I'm going to kick your fucking sorry ass! You son of a bitch! I'll prove to you that you are the one that is fucking weak! Bitch…" Konan brightened up after hearing all the cussing.

She then yelled, "HELL YEAH!"

Pein smirked, so did Itachi. Everyone else also smirked. Konoha's Rookie Nine knew that Sakura will be staying with Akatsuki. So, they left and said their good byes.

Itachi appeared in front of Sakura and said, "Do you want me to continue training you?"

"Of course!" Sakura smiled. Itachi missed that smile. That beautiful, bright smile he longed to see. Everyone was rooting Sakura on. Tomorrow Itachi and Sakura would train.

**Tsunade's Office---**

Tsuande got the information on what happened. She was currently reading a file while drinking her sake.

**Haruno Sakura – Konoha Missing Nin**

**Age: 15**

**Missions Completed: **

**D-Rank: 7**

**C-Rank: 1**

**B-Rank: 0**

**A-Rank: 0**

**S-Rank: 1**

**Currently: Akatsuki (Missing Nin) **

Tsunade than sighed and said, "I see you finally got the courage to stand up to Sasuke, Sakura…Gomen….You don't deserve someone lousy like me to teach you. You need someone better. You need Uchiha Itachi…"

**Author's Note:** Omg! Ok…I have advice…People! Don't watch the movie "Dragon Wars" It sucks:P Has no meaning to it. Oh! And….

"_**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO Sakura-hime9!!!! Cheers! Everyone please say happy birthday! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SAKURA-HIME09!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Omg I'm so happy:D So many reviews! Well, I don't think anyone volunteered for the Beating Up Sasuke thing so…Actually we do!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Yosh! Let's see…Uchiha Itachi?!

Itachi: You have a problem?

Me: N-nothing…I'll let you beat up Sasuke if you use Tsukiyomi!

Itachi: I was planning on burning him but…Your idea is even better. :)

-opens the "Box of Unyouthfulness"-

Sasuke: WHAT?! ANOTHERING FUCKING GIRL?!

Me: -gasp- Itachi…Use you're Tsukiyomi AND Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**(1)**?

Itachi: My pleasure. –uses Mangekyou and Goukakyuu no jutsu-

Sasuke: HOLY CRAP! YOU ARE INSANE I TELL YOU! INSANE!

**Chapter 10 – Training with Itachi**

_Splash!_ Freezing cold water was splashed right on top of the shocked cold kunoichi!

"Nande?!" she yelled.

"Wake up! Itachi-san wants you outside the battle ground. I'll lead you there, you don't need to bring the cloak just where something comfortable, and meet me in the kitchen," Deidara grinned.

Sakura groan and rubbed her eyes. 'What time is it?' she looked at her red clock, 'Oh my Kami-sama! They woke me up at 5:35 am in the freaking morning!' She sighed. The unhappy girl brushed her teeth, washed her face, fixed her hair and got dressed. She was wearing the same outfit she had in Konoha expect they were clean. (A/N: In the Shippuuden, that's what her clothes look like)

"Sakura-chan! Can you help me cook? Everyone is waking up soon and I'm in a rush to watch you train," Konan smiled at Sakura. Everyone was inside the living room talking or reading. Konan and Sakura got along together very well.

"Of course," she was still sleepy, but when it comes to cooking she was fully awake and paying attention to the food. Konan made eggs and toasts while Sakura made waffles and pancakes. (A/N: There's a difference between them!(; ) Everyone came inside with drool running down their mouths from the sweet smell.

"Su goi! So many to eat…I can't choose…." Hidan was drooling the most. Kisame's eyes was the biggest, his fingers started wiggling around. Deidara's mouth hands were sticking their tongues out. Kakuzu was shocked. Sasori was unaffected as was Pein and Itachi. 'This is an advantage of having girls here…' Pein, Sasori and Itachi all thought, drooling mentally. Once everyone was done eating they all had smiles on their faces. Of course, Itachi, Pein and Sasori didn't have a smile on their face. But…What are they thinking?

'That…was…delicious,' Sasori burped mentally. (A/N: OOC I know but oh well)

'I should never eat that much again,' Itachi thought.

'I wonder who is a better cook? Sakura-chan or Konan-chan?' Pein thought.

Itachi walked up to Sakura who was reading a complicated medical book. He took a peek and didn't understand a word. Everyone was also looking over Sakura's shoulder. Sasori understood some of it since he knew little medical ninjutsus. Kakuzu understood the stitching part. No one else understood anything. Until Deidara asked,

"Ne, Sakura-chan…What does that book mean?" Deidara had a question mark over his blonde head.

Sakura closed it and stood up. She grabbed a kunai and gave herself a deep cut on her arm. Everyone's eyes were wide with confusion and shock.

She started explaining while healing, "First, when you get hurt, like you have a deep cut. I usually just heal it with chakra. But, I found a way to heal it faster with using less chakra. I make my first layer of chakra into strings. Like Sasori when you are using a puppet." Sasori nodded. "I use that to heal the outside wound and, for my second layer of chakra I use my normal chakra only using 5 of it instead or 10. I use my normal chakra to heal the wounds damaged inside." And she stretched out her arm for everyone to see. Some nodded. Some said, "Wow," It was healed like she never got injured. And trust me that was a deep cut.

**2 Hours Later---**

"Hurry up Sakura! Time is almost up," Itachi said. His sharingan was on, giving her a challenge to at least land a scratch on him. They had been going for at least 1 hour. She only had 20 more minutes. If she failed she had to be punished. That's right, Tsukiyomi…Itachi was never easy on a spar. At. All. It was actually scary. If you look at the background you could see a scratched up pink haired kunoichi, an emotionless sharingan user, deep holes everywhere from Sakura, kunais stuck in the dirt ground, stuck in tree, and some accidentally hit some animals. (A/N: Aw T-T)

'How can I get him? I tried almost everything I know!' she yelled inside her mind. Even Inner Sakura was running around waving her arms like a mad woman. She charged at him again. Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Is she really just going on for a direct hit?' she then disappeared and reappeared in the sky. Her heel had chakra in it, she then hit the ground causing a big explosion. Dust was everywhere and she couldn't tell if she hit him or not. Everyone was watching with amusement. Itachi appeared in front of her and bent down to whisper in her ear,

"Times up…" her green eyes widened.

**Tsukiyomi World---**

She was then in a world with a red sky and a white moon. The pink haired kunoichi was tightly tied to a cross. Almost a thousand Itachis' had a katana in their hands. One by one stabbing Sakura. 'This is a genjutsu…I can't release it since my hands are tied down.' Her eyes widen. 'That's it!'

**Real World---**

Everyone was super shocked. They didn't know Itachi was this rough on Sakura.

"Hidan, take her back to her room," Itachi said, disappointed.

**Tsukiyomi---**

Sakura smirked, 'Itachi makes the foe feel pain. So when they feel pain they forget all about that they still have chakra and can easily break out of this cross and release the genjutsu!' She focused chakra to her wrists and feet…_Snap!_ 'Yatta!' She then punched the ground causing all the Itachis to disappear. She was back in the real world.

**Real World---**

Sakura pretended to be unconscious. Hidan was dragging her. She almost pasted Itachi. 'Now!' She opened her eyes and quickly (so fast not even the sharingan could see) threw a kunai past Itachi's cheek. Everyone was shocked. Itachi was even shocked.

He felt his cheek. Blood. "H-How?" he stuttered.

"I can't tell you that. And, I had only 10 more minutes. Time wasn't up, Itachi-san," she smirked and got up.

Deidara started to cheer, "GO SAKURA-CHAN! YAY!!!" Everyone soon smiled and some clapped. Konan was cussing…again.

"HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT SASUKE-BASTARD! She's going to kick your sorry ass in a couple of fucking years! Fuck yeah!" Pein had his hand out. Everyone including Sakura sweat dropped and Konan's eye twitched. She slammed down money and walked away with a grey cloud over her blue head.

**7 Months Later---**

Two Akatsuki members are walking toward the Konoha gates where they saw Genma and Kurenai in a fighting position. The Akatsuki to the right smiled. Once they were facing them, they took off their rice picker's hats with white strips hanging on them, including a bell hanging on a single string.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Genma gasped. He heard the news but wasn't sure if she was still on their side.

Sakura handed Kurenai a note. She took it.

'_Konoha: We are not here to harm you. I, Akatsuki Leader, give Haruno Sakura permission to visit Konoha for 3 weeks as a break. If she lets out any Akatsuki information we will not hesitate to kill her. I give her permission to tell Konoha whenever we attack Konoha. It's only fair. If she gets hurt, I will be dealing the one that hurt her._

_---Akatsuki Leader'_

"No joke. I'm staying for 3 weeks." She gave them a real smile. Kurenai's eyes widen and so did Genma's. They ran toward her and hugged her so tightly she was turning blue. Next to her was Pein. He smirked. Once they let go, Pein walked up to Sakura and said,

"Make sure you right to me or Konan every week so we know you are fine, alright?"

"Hai, Leader-sama," she smiled and hugged him. Then Genma took Sakura to Tsunade's office. When Pein disappeared, Kurenai stood guard again. She gave Sakura the biggest smile, second to Naruto that is.

Many villager's eyes widen. They saw their cherry blossom in an Akatsuki cloak. Her rice picker's hat in hand. Once they passed Ichiraku's Naruto and Hinata jumped up and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan!" the couple said in unison. Sakura smiled back.

"Want to come with me? I'm only staying here for 3 weeks. No tricks, no jokes." She stated.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sooner or later the whole village knew and many of Sakura's friends popped up. They all, of course, hugged her tightly. Expect for Shino who just shook her hand, Neji who gave her only a super quick hug that no one could see, Shikamaru hugged her super quick to.

They reached Tsunade's office…_Knock, knock!_...No answer. So Sakura just opened the door seeing Tsuande sleeping on paper work. She sighed and walked up to her desk and slammed her hand onto it waking the Sannin up.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" she yelled. She then opened her hazel eyes and said, "S-Sakura? What are you here for? Naruto?! If you are here for him I'm no-"

Sakura cut her off, "Don't get to conclusions Tsunade-sama." She handed her the note.

"3 weeks…? Sakura! I missed you so," she hugged her, adding all her strength into it.

"T-Tsuande-s-sama…C-Can't-t b-bre-eathe," she gasped for breath when Tsuande hugged her.

"Ehehe…Gomen, why don't you go home?" she smirked. 'She doesn't know that we are giving her a quick celebration,' Tsunade thought.

"Hai, see you tomorrow!" Sakura jumped out the window and used flash steps all the way to her somewhat big apartment. When she put her hands on the door knob she stopped. 'The whole Rookie Nine's chakra signature is inside…Including that damn bastard Sasuke,' she thought.

'_Don't get blinded by anger Sakura-chan, remember what Itachi-san said?' Ito wisely remembered._ He usually pops up in her mind.

'Hai,' she decided to hide her chakra perfectly and give them a scare. The pink haired kunoichi had practice on Deidara or Tobi, sometimes Kisame. She got through her window and took in a silent breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" she yelled startling everyone who some had party hats on.

"ACK!" No one sensed her chakra. Not even Sasuke who glared at her. He hated seeing her in the Akatsuki cloak, she still held onto the hat.

"Forehead! We didn't sense you!" Ino got jealous.

"I couldn't even sense her…" mumbled Neji.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" Kakashi was in front of her giving a smile behind his mask. He held the perverted book in his hands. They all chatted for a while. And then…Spin…The…Bottle. That's right, that game usually causes chaos.

It spun to Sai, "Truth or dare, dog fa- I mean K-Kiba," he didn't want Kiba to hurt him.

"Truth!" he smirked.

"Is it true you like ug- I'm-mean-Sakura?" he talked so quickly.

Kiba blushed. Akamaru shook his head and walked toward Sakura who laid his head on her lap. She was too lazy to take off the cloak. And, she also had to wear the ring at all times. She wore the ring on her left pinky. Her nails were painted black.

"Y-Yes…" Kiba blushed. "I don't deserve her though. I couldn't even tell that she was in pain for so long,"

He spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare…Truth is to troublesome if everyone keeps choosing it," the genius sighed.

Kiba smirked, "I dare you to play shogi with Sakura-chan!" Sakura smirked.

Shikamaru also smirked. 'This will be long.'

**1 Hour Later---**

Shikamaru moved a piece. 'I have to admit I'm getting a headache.' He thought.

Sakura moved a piece without hesitating.

Shikamaru moved another one, having to think for a while.

She moved another and said, "I win."

"NANI?! I NEVER LOSE AT THIS GAME!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Hahahahaha!!!! Whose smarter now?" Naruto laughed, pointing at Shikamaru. Sakura punched him in the head and Shikamaru spun the bottle, "Truth or dare Hinata,"

"D-dare," she stuttered.

"Kiss Naruto to shut him up." Shikamaru had an ice pack on his pineapple head.

"Easy! Come on Hinata! We did this once," he smiled and puckered his lips.

Sakura was laughing so hard she turned red. Hinata's face turned 20 fold of red. And quickly kissed him. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Sasuke.

"Dare," he snorted.

"I-I d-dare you t-to b-buy N-Naruto-kun a month's s-supply of r-ramen," she stopped stuttering afterwards. Naruto gave her another kiss hat she kissed back. Neji started twitching. Tenten noticed and kissed him. Shikamaru sighed and Ino kissed him making him kiss back.

"Ahem…It's getting dark outside. I also want some sleep." The tired kunoichi yawned. She took off her Akatsuki cloak revealing ANBU clothing underneath. She didn't have the perfect body but she was kind and forgiving which made a lot of men after her. Everyone nodded and walked away. Sasuke just glared at Sakura and said, "I made ANBU Captain yesterday you know?"

"Congratulations Sasuke-san!" Sakura put on a fake smile that made Sai jump with glee. 'That show-offy jerk…' she thought.

'**Tell me about it!' Inner Sakura started ranting until Ito came up and knocked her unconscious. **That is why Ito is so useful sometimes.

Sasuke was a bit taken back. 'Is this really Sakura? Is she here for Naruto? How do I know that note was a big fat lie? I'll spy on her I guess…' he thought suspiciously.

Everyone left and Sakura got to her warm bed. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**Team 7 Training Area---**

"Yosh! Naruto, spar with Sasuke. I'll spar with Sakura," Kakashji ordered. Usually it was Naruto vs. Sakura but he knew Sakura improved. He noticed last night how she sensed all their chakra's that was perfectly hidden. He couldn't even find her when she appeared beside the window sill.

"Don't hold back Kaka-sensei," she smirked. Kakashi also smirked and lifted his hentai-tai (sp?) revealing his sharingan. He also achieved the Mangekyou. He didn't want to use it unless she was going too hard for him. She disappeared and kicked him rapidly fast his sharingan didn't notice. 'She isn't kidding…' He bounced off the tree trunk, pushing himself toward Sakura. He noticed her hentai-tai was covering her eyes. She couldn't see, making this spar a bit harder for her. She was doing fairly well though. She started making hand seals Kakashi also copied. She smirked again and said…"Kai!" she canceled the jutsu and did another set of hand seals. She whispered the name of the genjutsu. Kakashi wasted time trying to also cancel the jutsu by adding some chakra to his hands. Sakura made this genjutsu she used on Kakashi.

He eyed the surrounding. Everything seemed normal. Sakura then started to dissolve into cherry blossom petals that flew into the air. She was gone. He wasn't sure if this was a genjutsu. He couldn't tell with his sharingan.

Suddenly, a hand shot out grabbing his leg tightly. 'A genjutsu!' he thought. "Kai!" he did the tiger handseal which cancels genjutsus. Sakura appeared in front of him. She looked down to his leg. He was shocked. His leg was bruised and scratched up badly.

"I-It was only a genjutsu though…" he managed to speak out.

Sakura explained, "Hai, it was but when you felt the pain, it felt so real your brain made it seem real so when you cancelled the jutsu you still got injured."

Kakashi couldn't move due the leg. He sighed than said, "You win…" Sakura smiled and jumped up and down.

"Can you heal me please?" he begged, sweat dropping. 'She beat me in less than 5 minutes,' he thought shocked. He watched her make her first layer into chakra strings and the second layer into normal healing chakra. 'She even developed a new healing technique and jutsu…'

Sasuke and Naruto came over. All scratched up. Sakura sighed and healed them, using the same technique. Naruto grinned and said a quick 'Arigatou!' Sasuke just walked off. Sakura walked to her house and wrote more in her journal the one Ino(-pig) gave her. 'I wonder…Where is my old one? Maybe…Itachi took it? Nah, he isn't the stealing type.' She smiled and drifted off to the land of dreams…

Red sharingan eyes stared at her from a tree top. "You did well…Cherry blossom," He disappeared. You could only see black and red flashing by as you watch him use flash steps.

**Author's Note: **10's chapter is done:D Remember people check everyday to see if I made another chapter! I usually update everyday. Although I update late at night.

**Jutsu('s) Used In 'Beating Up Sasuke Time!'--- **

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** - Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.

**Review please:3**

**/\/\**

**\ /**

**\o/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Omg! 90 reviews:D I'm super happy! I just had a bowl of ramen…:P Yay ramen! Some are wondering…"Is this Naruto?" Well, no I'm not turning into a ramen addict soo…

The real Me: NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Naruto: Uh-oh…-runs away-

-sigh- Me: Damn him!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today we have…Naruto?! What hell? Can you leave me alone?

Naruto: Not until you let me beat teme up with rasengan! – fox grin –

Me: I guess…

-open "The Box of Unyouthfulness" –

-Lee and Gai and Sasuke pop out-

Gai: LEE! We escaped the horrible unyouthful box! We are still youthful! Lee!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Me: Oh for the love ….URASAI!

Naruto: I'll use rasengan to push them back in! RASENGAN!

Sasuke: WHY NARUTO?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Chapter 11 – Ambush and Heading Back to Akatsuki, and Captured!**

A young pink haired kunoichi was walking down the Cherry Blossom Festival. Everyone had a date: Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten. Kiba got to ask Sakura to go with him. She felt sorry for him and said yes. She got lost when they parted. So she sighed and decided to go by herself. She then saw Sasuke.

"Oh crap…" she mumbled. The kunoichi couldn't run, because she was wearing a beautiful pink kimono, with a black obi. She did nothing with her short hair expect clip it with a cherry blossom shaped pin Konan gave her.

"Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice said. She turned around revealing a spiky blonde haired ninja with a dark purple haired Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun! Thank Kami-sama I found you!" I pointed toward Sasuke and Naruto got the hint.

"Want to join us?" he gave her his usual idiot grin. Hinata giggled. She loved seeing the grin so much she even asked Sai to draw it for her. The picture was sitting inside her room beside her bed. Sometimes Neji would try to steal it and tear it apart. He still doesn't approve of Hinata to go out with Naruto. Hyuuga Hiashi also didn't approve of Neji going out with Tenten. He was fine with Hinata and Naruto since he knows that Naruto is 'worthy' enough for Hinata. Naruto would really protect Hinata with his life no matter what.

"Arigatou…Want to play some games?" the pink headed girl smiled.

"Sure!" Hinata piped up. Hinata was wearing, also a beautiful white kimono with orange red maple leaves on the side, and a yellow obi. She put her long hair into a neat bun and put white chopsticks in it to hold it up. Her bangs wasn't put up and hung loose making her very pretty.

"Yosh! How that archer game thing-er-ma-jig?" Naruto smiled, ear to ear.

Sakura remembered Deidara giving her long range lessons with a bow and arrow. She was an expert at this. "Sure," she smiled brightly. Naruto was first, then Hinata, and then Sakura.

Naruto was HORRIBLE. He kept yelling he wanted his money back when the game was free… (A/N: Lol, sorry but that was so imaginative!) Hinata was ok, she got 3 tries, as did Naruto. She didn't hit the target but at least hit something… She hit a stuffed fox that she got to keep since it broke.

"I can fix it when I get home," She was super happy she got the fox. It was orange with white. Its whiskers are black and didn't feel wiry but smooth. It was just adorable!

"Your turn Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. Sakura got the red bow. She also got 3 tries as well. She pulled the arrow back…Narrowed her eyes and let go! She got the target on the first try! She then did the other tries easier.

"Su goi Sakura-chan! How did you do it?!" Naruto's baby blue eyes were wide like he was a child that won 10 pounds of candy.

"Se-cre-t" she sounded out the syllables smirking as she held her stuffed weasel. It was brown and had red eyes. It reminded her so much of Itachi. All was well until…

_**BOOM!**_

People screamed, children cried, everything was chaos. Fire was in the background, and villagers running away toward the Hokage statues, where they are safe inside. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura tore off their kimono's revealing their ninja wear. They always had to be ready. All the Rookie Nine was side by side with Tsuande, jumping from one roof top to another.

Sasuke, the ANBU Captain then explained the plan, "Team Kurenai, go to the west of Konoha and attack the Mist ninjas, Team Gai, go with them incase they need back up." Team Kurenai and Gai went off. "Team Asuma go to the east and split up. Ino with Shikamaru, and Chouji alone. Go to the east where weaker Mist ninjas are, split up and Chouji go to the south." Team Asmua went off. Tsuande got the rest and went to heal injured villagers and shinobi, maybe killing some on the way. "Naruto and I will go to the front. Sakura…Just stay out of our way, you are too weak to do anything." Sasuke smirked seeing Sakura's face facing the floor.

'I'll show that son of a bitch…' she smirked outwardly and ran faster toward the front gates of Konoha where Mist jounins were runnin toward them. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't catch up… 'I'll show him.' she then started to attack all 50 Mist ninjas. She didn't want to kill them painfully, so she pressed her middle finger and index finger on the back of their necks where they immediately die with no pain.

Naruto smirked at seeing Sasuke's shocked face. 'Sakura is moving super fast…My sharingan can't keep track!' the bastard thought. (A/N: Ku ku ku ku )

'Sakura-chan has gotten stronger…I owe this to Itachi who saw potential in Sakura-chan and offered to help. I'm actually a bit glad he helped her.' Naruto smiled.

The ambush was nearly over. Just one more Jounin Sasuke was taking care of.

'This is taking to long…' Sakura thought. She poofed up to the Mist nin and pressed the pressure point. Sasuke glared at her saying,

"You disobeyed my orders Sakura…"

"I helped though!" Sakura fought back. Tsuande appeared between them and sighed.

"Sakura…Sasuke's the Captain and you did disobey it." Tsuande said.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura had a shocked face. "And…Your punishment is…A WET WILLIE!" The childish Sannin licked her pinky and stuck it in the grossed out kunoichi.

"Ew!" Sakura laughed. So did the others. They knew Tsuande would never give a rough punishment to her.

Sakura and Tsuande managed to heal everyone in the village and Konohagakure was repaired once more. Naruto was devastated that Ichiraku was repaired last. Kakashi and Jiraya was shocked they refused to repair the 'book shop' that was a porn shop owned by the ero-sennin, Jiraya. Sakura was packing up. She still wore her ring. Akatsuki members was never to take it off. It rained occasionally, meaning that Pein was checking on Sakura's chakra signature to see if she's fine. 'They so over protective…' she smiled as she thought. The gates were in view as she saw Pein and Konan. Konan was smiling and Pein was smirking. He heard the news about Sakura peacefully killing the Mist ninjas. Of course he was proud. Tsuande was standing by Sakura leading her to them. She was in the Akatsuki cloak with the rice picker's hat in hand.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Konan smiled as she waved her hand.

'They treat Sakura as if they are her family….They must really love her.' Tsuande thought.

"Ohayo Konan-chan, ohaya Leader-sama," she nodded at Tsuande and put her hat on, as did Pein and Konan. The kunoichi said a quick good bye to everyone that had teary eyes that she was leaving, and wouldn't see her until next year…Where she would then battle Sasuke. She and Pein and Konan walked off.

"So Sakura-chan, how was the festival? Besides the ambush or anything," Konan asked.

"It was fun, I owe Deidara a thanks…I won the archery game and got a weasel!" Konan and Sakura laughed. Pein was usually quiet as always. 'I'll have to tell Itachi this…Heh, Iachi and Sakura make a cute couple. I never thought of this, but I'll play a little match-maker. Send them on missions together more I guess,' he chuckled. Konan and Sakura are looking at him weirdly. 'Maybe I'll tell Konan the plan and she'll play along…' he started to chuckle a bit more. Sakura and Konan are confused…Like, really creep out.

**Konoha---**

'Sakura…I'm coming for you my cherry blossom,' Sasuke evilly thought. Orochimaru wasn't dead. He only made that up so Konoha will accept him back and he can get what he wants. He headed out of the gates and off toward Sakura's chakra. He obviously couldn't take her while she was being guarded from the Leader and his partner. So he decided to take her when she is sleeping.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters--- **

'I'm so tired…' the tired kunoichi thought. She fell asleep on her bed. Deidara repainted her room as a surprise and she loved it. The walls her dark blue with a Sakura tree filled with blooming cherry blossoms. Some of the petals were scattered around the wall, making it look like wind was carrying it. It truly was beautiful. Every member signed on each petal. Deidara signed on a yellow petal. Sasori signed on a red petal. Tobi signed on an orange petal. Hidan signed on a grayish pale petal. Kakuzu signed on a white petal. Zetsu signed on a green petal. Kisame signed on a bright blue petal. Konan signed on a royal blue petal. And Itachi signed in the Sakura tree. Everyone agreed since he was the one who trained Sakura the most.

Sakura had her head buried in her soft pillow, and her sheets of blankets covering her. She also held onto the weasel plushie. The plushie wasn't very big. It was small enough to fit in her pocket. She was wearing long black pajama pants and a red spaghetti strap. She was so tired from the journey she didn't sense a certain bastard's chakra from her window….

**Konoha---**

Naruto was returning Sasuke's kunais and shurikens to him from the ambush. He walked groggily, swaying right to left at some time. Once he reached the door he didn't even bother to knock. He just slid the sliding door open.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked around everywhere and found his backpack and clothes gone…This only meant one thing, "Sasuke is after Sakura…" Naruto quickly ran to Tsuande's pffice and slammed the door open and yelled, "Tsuande-sama!"

"Nande?!" Tsuande was thankfully sober. 'Wait, Naruto only calls me 'Tsuande-sama' when something wrong is happening. It was only Tsuande-baachan,' she thought and said, "Something is wrong…"

"Sasuke left Konoha for Sakura. I believe that Orochimaru isn't dead! We have to search for him until he gets Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade nodded. 'I knew Orochimaru wouldn't die that easily…' she thought. "Shizune! Get all the Rookie Nine here immediately! This is important." She yelled.

"Hai!" Shizune poofed away, with Tonton, the pig in her arms.

'When Orochimaru, Jiraya and I were genin he could easily kill a Jounin no problem. He wouldn't die that easily! I'm too stupid to even think about that…' she rubbed her temples.

"Tsunade-sama," everyone was in the office. Once Tsuande explained the plan Neji was furious, as was Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji the most because even though Sasuke was his rival he was also a close friend. 'That teme…He betrayed Konoha again! I'll never forgive him.' he clenched his fist. The weapons mistress noticed and put a reassuring hand on the Byakugan master. She noticed that he relaxed under her touch. She also gave a sad smile. 'Sasuke will pay for what he did to Neji…They were good friends and rivals. Always competing but also having fun…All those things that Sasuke did were fake? Did that damn bastard even think about settling down in Konoha besides getting what he wants?' Tenten thought sadly. They soon left to find Sasuke.

**Sakura's Room---**

He carefully lifted Sakura up bridal style and hopped away. He didn't notice that the stuffed weasel was in her palm. He was heading toward Sound. It was a short way to Sound and there is a strong barrier that needed a lot of chakra to open it. The only people who can enter without using chakra are Orochimaru's ninjas. Not even the villagers could go out. He passed through the purple barrier and headed toward the big mansion. Many fan-girls glared at Sakura who was still sleeping, unaware that she was being carried. (A/N: It was a long journey. From Konoha to Akatsuki HQ would take about 2 days, but they kept traveling, and arrived in 10 hours. I can't blame her for not noticing.)

"Ah, Sasuke-kun is back!" Orochimaru gave him his mockingly smile. Sasuke just remained still, wating for his Orochimaru's orders. Sasuke wanted Sakura to be his 'wife' as in, baby machine. And, Orochimaru wants Sakura for her medical and strength abilities.

"Take her to the room from hallway 4 to 5 down to the 7th room to the right." He stated.

"Hai," Sasuke then disappeared.

He tucked Sakura in bed. 'You'll be mine soon…' he thought. He then left the room.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters---**

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN?!" Pein growled. Konan was upset. Deidara was upset, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi was angry. Itachi…Lets just say he's giving off a murderess aura that anyone can feel in the room.

"All I know is that Sasuke took her. I felt his chakra when I entered her room. She didn't go willingly. If she did then all her stuff would be gone." Itachi said. Everyone was bit shocked. He never usually speaks that much. 'I'm going to kill Sasuke…' he mentally said.

"Hai…" Pein then closed his eyes. The windows were soon wet from rain he made. He checked Konoha. He felt the Rookie Nine heading toward Sound. 'So they know,' he thought. He then checked Sound. "She's in Sound! I want everyone to pair up into partners. Zetsu and Tobi, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Konan and me, I want Sakura back here ASAP! Go now! If you see the Kyuubi, I want you to leave him alone, he isn't important now…Don't attack them. Tobi and Zetsu go with the Konoha shinobis and explain what we are doing and tell them we want Sakura back! Go!" everyone disappeared.

**With Rookie Nine---**

Zetsu and Tobi already explained and planned to travel with them. Naruto knew they only wanted Sakura back now. They wouldn't attack him. By the way they quickly explained they were serious.

**Sound---**

The furious kunoichi was awake and knew what is going on. "Let me go! I don't want to be that damn chicken ass's baby machine!" She yelled at Kabuto who was putting down her food tray. Kabuto tried his best to not laugh. 'Don't laugh…That would be insulting Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-sama…' he thought. Sakura noticed and calmly said, "Do you like being ordered around Kabuto-san?"

He was taken back. He doesn't but he doesn't want to anger a Sannin, "I…"

"If you don't want to be ordered around then don't do what that snake bastard says. He's using you. Stand up for yourself for once. If he does try and kill you then I won't let that happen. You want to be of use to someone. So you serve him. He treats you like a servant Kabuto. How can you stay with him for so long?" she said calmly. She really meant it. He was almost like her. She wanted to be of use. She doesn't want to be useless. He doesn't either.

"I-…." What she said was all true.

"Just think about it." She smiled. "Arigatou for the breakfast,"

He blushed and walked out quickly. 'No one ever says 'Arigatou' to me…Maybe I should stand up for myself…' he gathered up courage and for the rest of the day he was happy.

**With Pein and Konan---**

The trip was silent. Although in their mind it was full of thoughts.

'Sakura-chan…I hope you're ok,' Konan looked up into the raining sky.

'Hang on….We won't let you down Sakura,' Pein thought. 'You are very lucky to have so many friends…Sakura,'

**Author's Note:** How was it? Uggg!!! I have so much freaking homework…Like, WAY to much! Review please to make me feel better…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** OMG! I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY:D Thank you so much for everyone who helped me reach 116 reviews!!! X) Let me see…Ok!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today we have 1 happy volunteer to beat up the bastard!

Sasuke: Oi! I'm no bastard!

Me: Yes you are, now shut up. –dark aura-

Sasuke: Y-yes xXFallenSakuraXx-sama…

Me: WONDERFUL! Today we have…narutocraze1233! Yay!

- applauses -

NC1233: Omg yay:D

Sasuke: Oh great! TTTT

NC1233: Urasai!

Sasuke: H-hai…

NC1233: I have my own weapon so may I start? –innocent smile-

Me: Of course you may!

NC1233: I brought my…BB GUN!!!

Sasuke: Hell NO! –scream like a girl-

NC1233: Hell YES! MWAHAHAHA!!! –hits him everywhere- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: OMFG YAY! Sasuke is dying! Oh wait…That's bad! I want You-Know-Who to kill him…Oh-well! I don't want any volunteers for the next chapter because I promised a little someone… . … . I would give him a chance!

**Chapter 12 – Some Are Innocent, Some Are Guilty **

A motionless pink haired girl is falling asleep in her rusty bed…Her breathing is calm and her short pink hair is tangled everywhere. It was dark in the room. It was also very dull. Her hands are getting sweaty. Her forehead starts getting warm.

"N-no…Don't kill me!" her emerald eyes widen and she sat up panting. 'Another nightmare. I have been having the same one since! What does it mean? I would never kill Itachi-kun. Sasuke wouldn't even kill me since he needs me to be his stupid baby making machine.' Her thoughts her interrupted by someone standing at her door.

"Sakura-san! What happened? Is everything fine?" Kabuto got worried. He eventually stood up to Orochimaru and got the day off from doing anything because Orochimaru said, 'You need to watch that mouth of yours. So for today go ahead and be of no use to me at all.' The white haired teenage boy was glad he finally got a day off.

"I'm fine…Just a nightmare," she mumbled. 'My dream doesn't make any sense…' she tried calculating the past of what has happened and the dream together to see if they fit. Nothing, she couldn't think of anything!

"Care to join me for breakfast?" Kabuto gave her a smile. 'He sort of is a ladies man…' she smirked inwardly. 'If he stayed in Konoha he would have many fan-girls…Then again I would feel sorry for him,'

"Sure…" she smiled back.

As they walked through the long hallways to the kitchen, they talked mostly about medical stuff and herbs. Kabuto was about to warn her someone was in front of her she stumbled into the man.

"Itai! (ouch)" Sakura fell backwards and landed on her bottom. She sighed and got up. When she looked up she saw emerald eyes like hers and snow white hair. (A/N: Guess who? THIS MAN IS FREAKIN AWESOME!)

"Kimimaro-sama, please forgive her behavior," Kabuto bowed down.

Sakura was shocked, "Now wait one moment! I was talking to Kabuto and didn't see you. Apparently, you are talking to no one and could have moved away!" Sakura glared at him.

Kimimaro raised an eye-brow. Sakura noticed his chest didn't even rise up or down. He isn't breathing…

"How come you can't breathe?" she asked.

Kabuto was shocked. He didn't even notice. Kimimaro has been out of the medical room since last week and he hasn't been breathing this entire time. He was probably using chakra and inserting them to his lungs to make him hold him breath that long.

"Sakura-san, you will be healing him today," Kabuto replied, thinking it was a good idea since she was a more professional medical ninja than he.

"I can do that right now, it won't take long," She put her hands near his rib cage and pumped chakra into it. The chakra felt warm and relaxing. Going into her medic mode she stated, "You have an infection…You're very lucky, it would have been worse if you keep inserting you chakra stream to your lungs. Your chakra is harming your lungs so therefore I suggest you don't use chakra for the next 2 hours. You may breathe now without coughing up blood," she smiled.

Kimimaro breathed in and out. 'Su goi…She's better than Kabuto. I can really breathe,' he started to walk away until someone had a strong grip on his arm. It was REALLY strong. He turned around to see the pink haired medic.

"I want a thank you before you leave…" she had a scary dark aura around her.

"Hn," he tried pulling out of her death grip but it was useless.

"Don't 'Hn' me! I get that from the Uchiha bastard and now you!" she yelled. "At least tell me your name?"

"No," he gave a simple reply. That only made her angrier. He smirked and wanted to see exactly how strong she was. She gave a quick chakra enhanced punch at him. He blocked but never knew that she inserted chakra into it.

His eyes widen as he slid across the hallway and into the wall creating a big crater. He smirked. 'This is finally a challenge,' he thought. He activated his Curse Mark to level 1. Marks scurried across his chest and 4 bones stuck out of his arm.

'The Kaguya clan? I'm lucky I can copy this…' she smirked.

'_Don't use the ability here! I don't want people chasing after us now…' Ito warned her._

'Understood,' she then disappeared, leaving an exploding note behind. Kimimaro noticed this and ran for cover under a nearby steel table. Unnoticed to him was that the Haruno prodigy was behind him making handseals.

"Nan Kaizou! **(1)**" she shouted as her bones started feeling flexible and wrapped arms around his arms and her legs around his. Making sure he is unable to move she whispers in the shocked Kaguya prodigy's ear, "I win…" she then unwrapped herself and her bones became stiff again. "Now say thank you and give me your name…_Please_," she blurted out the last part. Kimimaro raised his eyebrow again.

"Kaguya Kimimaro, and Thank you…" he then joined the happy girl and shocked white haired medic for breakfast.

When breakfast was over she brought several books out from the library and into the forest. It was peaceful enough to read there. She sighed and closed the book. 'I guess I could train for a while…' she then started training on a defenseless tree.

**Rookie Nine and Zetsu and Tobi---**

"Matte!" Zetsu shouted for everyone to stop.

"Nani?" everyone was confused. They could see Sound gates already.

"Kai!" the illusion soon faded away. A forest replaced the older seen. **"We were walking around…It's going to take longer to get to Sound now," **Zetsu's darker side said, frustrated. 'Kori Shinchuu no justsu **(2)**...' he thought.

**Kisame and Itachi---**

'Itachi-san has been quiet lately…Obviously too quiet for my liking. He hasn't even spoke on word to my questions. Not even, 'Hn' or 'Aa' Nothing! This girl must mean a lot to him.' he glanced at his partner and focused on the road. They were near the gates also.

'This is too easy…There must be a trap someplace!' he was angry. He wanted HIS cherry blossom back now…Immediately. 'Wait…Since when did she become mine?' she shook his head and continued running. Not knowing that there is an invisible barrier up ahead.

**Pein and Konan---**

"I really hate that damn son of a bitch bastard! He and his stupid fucking chicken ass hairdo! Kami, how much I want to boil his guts right now…Asshole," she muttered.

Pein knew she cussed more than 2 times but he was focusing on the road ahead. 'Something isn't right, this is too easy. Surely that snake bastard put up a barrier?' he mentally took a note. He let it rain around the area again. Checking to see which area Sakura was most likely in.

**3 Days Later---**

Sakura became good friends with Kimimaro and Kabuto. Fortunately, she hasn't seen Sasuke lately due to the missions. Orochimaru would sometimes watch her train which was really freaking her out and annoying her. When he followed her to the training ground she would only do laps then go away. When he wasn't there she would practice using a Taijutsu she has been practicing to master. The jutsu was complicated, it was called Gatsuuga **(3)**. She would summon the dog Kiba gave her for her birthday and practice. For Ninjutsu she would practice, Hiraishin no jutsu **(4)**. It was very complicated but she almost had it. She would then practice a Genjutsu, Kokuangyou no Jutsu **(5)**. She sighed. A voice startled her.

"Very well done Sakura-chan!" Kimimaro gave a small smile. He would sometimes admire her for her effort.

"Arigatou Kimi-kun," she smiled back. She would grow exhausted calling him Kimimaro and shortened it to Kimi. He treated her like a sister and she treated him like a brother. Same with Kabuto.

"I sensed that Akatsuki are coming and Konoha ninjas are coming soon…I'm not going to stop them but a good bye gift for you since I know you want to leave…" he handed her a white bone with Kabuto's and Kimimaro's name on it. It was thin and sharp as well.

"It's beautiful…" she thanked him.

"I had a hard time writing my name on such a thin strip of bone." Kabuto appeared. The sad but happy pink haired girl laughed.

"Ano…Do you two really like working for the snake bastard?" she asked. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. He definitely did not like working for him when he found out he was being used. Same goes for Kabuto. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. She noticed, "You can come with me to Konoha." The two shinobi was shocked. "I trust you two very well already. So do you want to?" she gave them a puppy face look.

'No one can resist my puppy face! Mwahahaha!!!' she thought evilly.

'**Shannaro! (hell yeah!)' Inner Sakura punched her fist into the air as the background exploded.**

'Where were you?! I called you a bunch of times and what do I get? NO RESPONSE!' she practically yelled inwardly.

'**Well, I need a vacation to you now? I went to China and trust me…Wow, their food is GREAT!' Inner Sakura has a box of Chinese food in one hand and in the other a pair of chopsticks.**

"I really don't know Sakura-chan…I want to but what if Orochimaru starts war?" Kabuto was worried sick.

"We have many Akatsuki members who want to kill him," she stated. It was true they wanted to kill him but Pein was to lazy to even track him down.

"Are you sure?" Kimimaro asked.

"Of course!" she gave them a bright smile, not even Uchiha Itachi can resist. They smiled back and agreed to come with.

A noisy BOOM was heard as Sakura, Kabuto and Kimimaro turned around to see…Rookie Nine and Akatsuki.

**Author's Note: **Cliffy! Hahahaha, I'm evil:D Sorry it was short but I'm very tired. Here are the Jutsus used in the chapter!

**Jutsus:**

Nan Kaizou - Ninjutsu technique that allows a ninja to make their body very malleable. It was originally developed for spying activities. This technique can be done after surgery and actual body modification. When used the ninja can stretch and twist their body at any angle, allowing them to surprise their opponent.

Kori Shinchuu no jutsu - Genjutsu technique which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.

Gatsuuga - Supreme Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. After the familiar transforms into a copy of the clan member, both the familiar and ninja will begin a spinning attack. The preferred time to attack is when their opponent is showing an opening. Using this chance the fast rotating of the two attackers will cause a damaging impact on their opponent when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, both attackers are able to rotate and strike from multiple angles.

Hiraishin no jutsu - Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them.

Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.

**REVIEW PLEASE!** And thank you for reading and reviewing my lovely fans! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **You're very lucky that you get to read this since I have time...My math partner: Gregory, is calling in about...1 hour so I'm sorry folks! I'm skipping the Beating Up Sasuke time!!! TTTT Don't kill me!

**Chapter 13 - Love, Fear, Greed, Freedom and Peace**

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up!" Naruto called as Soud ninjas started attacking. Thank kami-sama that Sasuke has not arrived yet. Pein tugged at Sakura's sleeve, signaling they should leave.

"But Kabuto and Kimi-kun are coming! They found out about being used and wants to leave for Konoha! You can let Kisame and Sasori guard them for now...Onegai," the pink haired cherry blossom started screaming. She was frustrated. She could tell by the look of Pein's face he would say no. It was unfair. People who want another chance in life should get that chance. No one deserves to die a meaningless life. Not even Orochimaru! (A/N: well...Maybe...Lol) Everyone deserves to do what they want in life. There **is** a meaning to life. No one has ever found out the meaning...yet. Some say it's 'Love' others say 'Fear' greedy people think 'Money' (Kakuzu) Most people say 'Freedom' or 'Peace' Sakura never bleieved in any of those. She doesn't think it's money...Not many people have freedom, for they are slaves. She never believed the world is ever peaceful, wars and arguments lead to fighting and violence. Fear wasn't the answer. Some are not scared of the world, some are not scared of death. Love...Sakura has been broken one too many times and doesn't think it is love.

What is it?

"Hai...They can come but hurry up! Akatsuki are coming to Konoha to. I must talk to Tsunade-san about this...We are wondering, which place will you stay at? Akatsuki or Konoha? If you choose to stay with Konoha war will start. Akatsuki, then we can easily hold them off with a barrier. I'm thinking we can easily put a strong barrier around Konoha if you choose to stay with them," he saw the gleeful look on her face. "We are not siding with the Leaf Village. It is for your benefit." he then poofed away and Sakura followed. So did Kabuto and Kimimaro which are guarded by Kisame and Sasori.

While Neji took care of the last Sound ninja Itachi arrived. He was holding up the barrier and killing 300 Sound ninjas, which seem impossible. But, hey...He's Uchiha Itachi, here to do the impossible!

Sakura opened her hand to see what she was sqeezing so tightly...The stuffed weasel she won at the Cherry Blossom Festival. She looked down at it and smiled. Everyone was discussing what will happen next when they are back in Konoha. Expect for Itachi who just stared at her smile. It was a beautiful smile that any man will melt at. Her haired swayed as the wind blowed. Her hair looks so much like silk, he wanted to walk over and touch it. Her eyes...Her eyes is the most beautiful of all. He loved the way she smiled. He loved the way she moved. He loved watching her train. He loved everything about her. He couldn't help himself.

He slowly walked over to her. She didn't notice. He walked behind her and saw what she was smiling at. A weasel. He smirked and bent down (She was sitting on a log) and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. She flinched at the contact and noticed it was only Itachi. She then calmed down...But, her cheeks her a tomato red. Itachi smirked again and played with her pink silky hair, teasing her playfully. The sharingan master heard her inhale then hold her breath trying to get rid of the blush. (A/N: I do that when I see my crush, Jeff Powers!)

Itachi was feeling playful today, so he leaned his head toward hers and let his cheek touch hers. He saw her hands were clenched. He looked up and saw her face get redder. 'She looks cute when she blushes...' he thought.

'Oh my...Kami...What is he doing?! Does he...Does he really like me? Or is he just teasing me?' she thought about it until Inner Sakura popped up.

**'He likes you!' she snickered.**

'Uchiha Itachi does not love remember?' she felt discouraged. The fallen Sakura (A/N: Omg thats me! Lol) Her blush faded and looked down at her feet, sighing.

Itachi immediately took notice and let go of their position and asked...errm...demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tried to smile but failed. Itachi noticed and did something very unexpected. He held her waist and kissed her on the lips. It was pretty long. Sakura turned pink and didn't know what to do.

'Oh MY GOD OH MY GOD! What do I do? Kiss back? Push him away?! I don't know!' she screamed to her Inner who just woke up

** 'Urasai! You're even louder than me!' Inner Sakura stomped off to her black and white bed with a pair of pajamas on with a stripped sleeping cap**.

Itachi still didn't let go. Sakura didn't move and her face turned red. everyone from Rookie Nine and Akatsuki turned around. Akatsuki was smirking or smiling at them. Konoha ninjas were angry. But, when they saw Sakura blushing, that was a good sign. Meaning she didn't know if she liked him or not. But everyone knew she obviously loves him. Itachi finally let go and looked deep into her emerald eyes to see her emotion...Confused...Happy...And...Frightened? He didn't really understand so he just walked to the group who was packing up.

In her thoughts she was a bit confused and sorted out everything from the past and present to her dream she had. 'I...I love him but, is that dream a warning? Should I admit my feelings to him? I don't understand...' she thought as she walked between Hinata and Shikamaru. 'What can this mean? The dream was shown to me more than once. So it must be a warning!...But what does this all mean?'

**1 Week Later**---

Sakura soon got rid of those thoughts and hurried herself with Itachi and Konan. Everything was settled as Pein planned out that she could visit Konoha only 5 days and she must bring Konan and Itachi with her. The two, Itachi and Konan, knew Sakura was strong enough to take care of herself and thought Pein was being an overprotective father. Pein was definately like her father, as was Kakashi. The three Akatsuki members headed their way to Kakashi's little apartment for some tea. On the way Konan would be dropped off at the library and Itachi would do whatever he wants. Kakashi was strong enough to protect Sakura.

It rained a lot since the kidnapping incident. Pein always made it rain once every 12 hours. Or only once a day. Orochimaru tried several times trying to break into the Head Quarters but failed. Kabuto was accepted into Konoha since he knew many information about Orochimaru. Kimimaro as well for his clan abilities. Kimimaro made ANBU and Kabuto became Tsunade's 3rd apprentice. Tsuande still doesn't Kabuto. But, eventually got used to him cleaning her office full of sake bottles. Everyone in the village was terrified that Akatsuki members are inside the village gates and some moved away from fear.

_Knock knock!_ Sakura, alone, was in front of Kakashi's door. Since she heard no answer she let herself in. 'The door should be locked...Something isn't right.' she cautiously thought. She got out her kunai and put herself into a defensive position. She moved into Kakashi's bedroom and put her hand on the knob...Her knuckles grew white as she held the knob tightly. She started to sweat, trying not to imagine her ex-sensei not being in any torture...She slowly turned it...And as quick as she could flung the door open!

"Kakashi-sensei!" she screamed. She saw Kakashi sweat dropping as he put his perverted book away. He was listening to...music as he read the book...

"Sakura-chan, no need to scream. Sorry if I got you worried!" he scratched the back of his silver head.

"Worried?...Worried?! You got me worried sick god damn it! And don't listen to music while you read! It gives you a horrible head ache..." she scolded him. Kakashi laughed nervously and got two cups of green tea. The cup was decorated by Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. She remembered...

**_Flashback- - - _**

_The old Team 7 walked down the dirt road. Sasuke sort of strutted. Naruto walked lazily putting both his hands behind his head. Sakura walked with her hands behind her back. Kakashi was obviously reading while he walked. It was peaceful and silent until Naruto broke the silent._

_ "Ne ne, Kaka-sensei? What are we doing today?" Naruto asked. Kakashi put his book away and smiled at them...He was holding something behind his back. _

_ "K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura started. She stutter because she knew that smile any where. The last time he had that smile he made them dress up into costumes. Sakura as the vampire from Under World (A/N: Love that movie!). Sasuke from Matrix and Naruto as an orange. Sakura was fine with hers and Sasuke was mumbling a bit...Naruto was screaming to get something cooler like Sasuke's. _

_ He held out his hands and they had 3 cups. "Today I'm making you paint the cups I brought! I bought them a while ago and they are plain and boring...I'm too lazy to decorate them so I thought you guys would like to!" he gave them that smile. _

**_Flashback ended- - -_**

"So you remember?" Kakashi smiled. Not that smile but a friendly one. She nodded and drank some of her tea...She glanced at Kakashi...Waiting for him to pull his mask down.

"Aren't you going to drink the tea?" she smirked. He smiled as he remember the past also.

"Nope! I finished!"

The shocked pink haired kunoichi yelled, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT?!"

"Se-Cre-T," he sounded out the syllables. "Also-" He was cut off by a loud boom outside...Sakura and Kakashi ran outside to see...Sound ninjas attack Konoha...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I'M SO STRESSED BECAUSE OF _**HOMEWORK**_! –pants- I really hate it…I have Chinese homework, which some of you (I know) experience it. I have both English and Chinese homework…Like a lot. I can't take the stress! I ask my mom to stop giving me so much homework (I have the Chinese homework the Saturday school gives us and my mom makes more) and she said a big fat "NO" Sp please don't blame me if I don't update…I have all these reports and essays I have to finish…I'm also getting a writers block but I'll try thinking of ideas….

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today I have brought us a special guest! Not from the series…Not from another anime…But, from a book! Today we have VOLDEMORT! –Ron gasps and faints-

Voldemort: Yes, yes, yes now let me kill the boy!

Sasuke: What the fuck?! Another evil villain who is also obsessed with snakes?!

Voldemort: Yes, I am good friends with Orochimaru…In fact we went o collage together.

Me: O.O What the…..

Sasuke: O.O You are not ga-

Voldemort: SILENCE! _Avada Kedavra!_

Sasuke: HOLY CRAP! –dies-

Me: LOL! That was so sudden…Next time I'll get Sasori to make him dance with a dress on!

**Chapter 14 – Konoha VS Sound, Failing or Successes? **

"Sakura!" Itachi called out as he just killed his enemy. "We must leave!" Sakura was too shocked to even answer…'Leave?! Konoha will be destroyed if Akatsuki doesn't help! How can he just say that?! This was his village!' Sakura was frustrated.

'**Come one! We can finally kick some Sound ass! Shannaro!' Inner Sakura had a smirk on her face and she punched the air.**

Sakura agreed and smirked. She jumped out the window and started to fight the Sound ninjas. Itachi couldn't stop her. He was too concentrated in the battle. 'Sakura….' He had to admit he was in awe at her effort, loyalty and bravery. He got back to the battle with a smirk on his face. Other Akatsuki members were all on missions that are to far from Konoha. Let's hope Konoha wins…Or it will become nothing.

**With Sakura---**

She had met up with few of her friends. They were doing great. With Itachi's training she could kill 100 ninjas in less than 50 minutes. But, these ninjas must be at least a Jounin or ANBU level. Advanced ones. As she slit the female Sound ninja's throat she felt familiar chakras coming her way. It stopped… 'Whose is this? It's not Sasuke's…' she thought. She turned around to see who it was…The Sound ninjas from the Forest of Death. Her eyes widen. They were all alive. It was hard to imagine your enemy still alive when you see them die in front of you.

"Hey, aren't you that weak brat from Forest of Death? I can't believe Konohagakure let someone as weak as you fight. They must be desperate to win," the girl named Kin smirked.

'Ignore what they say…I can do this…..They are ANBU now and I am also ANBU,' she inhaled and exhaled. 'But 3 ANBUs against 1 is an unfair advantage.' She opened her eyes and they showed determination. The group looked confused.

'Why isn't she scared?' Zaku thought.

'She's not running…' Kin frowned.

'She has guts but will die today, right now,' Dosu smirked. Zaku made the first move. He sent out the familiar technique Sakura knew. Zankuuha **(1)**. She jumped up high to dodge it, big mistake…Dosu then followed suite and kicked her side. The pink haired girl thankfully blocked it. But, instead of letting go, she held onto it with her right hand. While still in the air, Dosu tried kicking her other side. She also held to that one. He smirked, and punched her to the back of her head…That was a big no, no. Sakura ducked and now that she was behind him…..She did the, oh so familiar hand seals. Konoha Kage Buyou **(2)**, a Taijutsu that Lee had used against Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams.

Dosu's eyes widen….He felt her finger on his back. Before she could do anything else, she felt Kin bellow her doing hand seals.

"Doku Kiri **(3)**!" she screamed out as poison mist began to com out of her mouth aiming it toward Sakura. 'This is taking to long!' the pink haired kunoichi screamed in her head. She then closed her eyes and held her breath as the mist came at her…

'Ito-kun?' she called him.

'_Hai? Need to choose clan ability?' he smirked, getting her idea._

'Hai…I choose the Kaguya clan!' She felt her bones grow thicker and stronger. She opened her eyes and she felt five finger bones seep out of her skin. It was gross but worth awhile. As the poison mist was still active she sent five white bones toward Kin, Zaku and Dosu. She then heard three _thunks!_ Let hit them at the heart. Dead.

**With Konan---**

"Fuck yeah! I'm going to kick your ass!" taunted Konan. The ANBU level shinobi was pissed off. He started landing his powerful attacks at her but none hit her.

"Urasai!" he shouted back.

"Why the hell should I shut up?" she smirked.

"Because I said so!" he yelled as he threw senbon needles.

She dodged easily and yelled back, "Who made you leader? You are to dumb to do anything! BAKIADO! (Dumbass)" she was having a good time. He started 30 hand seals. She narrowed her eyes. "Oi! Dumbass…I see Orochimaru, the gay fucking snake bastard behind you!" he stopped his hand seals and turned around to see…A pink haired kunoichi sending him a chakra enhanced punch which killed him.

"Sakura-chan! We must leave now," she stated.

"This is my home village Konan! I can't leave them here to die…I have friends here and I would much rather die than let everyone die right in front of me," She looked down. Konan was also upset but it was Pein's orders.

"Sakura-chan, look, gomen but these are Leader-sama's orders," Konan knocked the shocked kunoichi out.

**With Itachi---**

"Itachi-san! Let's go!" the sharingan master turned around and saw Konan in her Akatsuki cloak with Sakura unconscious behind her back, also in the cloak.

He nodded and left Konoha to its worst nightmare…As they pasted, they heard battle cries, flames roaring, screams of deaths and kunais clashing. It was horrible. Blood was splattered everywhere. Blood…That was what Sakura saw in her dream right now…

**Sakura's Dream---**

The wake kunoichi looked around. Shock filled her eyes. Blood…Red liquid that has haunted her. Blood was everywhere. She was in the middle of Konoha. It looked like a ghost town. Dust, spider webs, and creaking could be heard.

"Hello?" she called out.

No one answered…She then heard a haunting male voice.

"Sakura…."

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"_Sakura-chan…Why did you betray us and leave?" _Naruto appeared in front of her.

He had a grim expression on his face. Soon everyone in Konoha was asking the same question. They all had ghostly pale faces and a grim expression. Even Hinata had a grim expression.

Sakura soon noticed that the background has changed. It was beautiful. And then it became disastrous. Sound ninjas attacked everyone. She watched all the villagers get killed. She saw buildings burn down. And then…Everything was back to the ghost town, dust, spider webs, creaking noises and blood. She even saw carcasses rotting.

Naruto appeared and asked the same question over again with everyone she loved dearly. Sasuke then appeared behind Naruto and held a kunai up to his throat and slit it. Blood splattered everywhere as it splattered on the teary eyed kunoichi. He did it to everyone…Everyone she loved and she just sat there and watched. She was useless…pathetic…Weak. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Once Sasuke was done with killing Neji, he dropped the red kunai making a clattering noise. He had a smirk on his face and walked over to her. He bent down and whispered in her ear,

"It's just you and me now Sa-ku-ra…" he bit her ear and kissed her roughly on her lips. Sakura tried her hardest to push him away. But as she did so, Sasuke had his katana in his hand. Raised up high. And then…A scream was heard.

**Akatsuki Head Quarters---**

Sakura woke up with sweat all over her face. She was panting hard. She also noticed everyone (Akatsuki members) was looking at her with worried expressions.

"How…H-How long w-was I out?" Sakura asked.

"3 days," Deidara got the courage to answer.

"Did…Did Konoha win?" she had a hopeful tone in her voice. Everyone stiffened. Even Pein regretted it.

Pein got up and walked to her and whispered, "Sakura…Konoha was destroyed."

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! Cliffy! Review please! And, please give me time to think of new ideas because I remembered I had a really good one. And, don't worry. Pein said, "Konoha was destroyed." He didn't mention the ninjas of Konoha! Review please!


	15. Author's Apology :

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! I have fucked up homework! I need rest from 4 HOURS OF HOMEWORK TIME! I really do. I feel so sorry that I have a bunch of reviews that want me to type more...I'm so sorry!!!! TTT-TTT


	16. Chapter 15 & BULLYING IS A BIG NO NO

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who is able to understand me! So…I'm taking in volunteer for the Beating Up Sasuke Time! Alright? Ok!

**Chapter 15 –Emotions Eventually Come Back…**

A month has past and Akatsuki was dull with out the happy perky Sakura they loved and knew. She never showed emotions at all. Not even for assassination missions. She can kill without showing any mercy. She didn't show the slightest bit of emotion. Itachi even have more than her! She doesn't smirk at all, her once beautiful green eyes shown happiness, and hope, now her eyes shown nothing like she was dead. The only emotion ever shown was sadness when she saw a dog.

_**Flashback- - -**_

_She rarely saw injured dogs in the forest. She likes sitting down on a rock and eat her breakfast there alone. It was quite sad. The dog looked so much like Akamaru. Everyone stared at her and they all noticed she was sad. 'Kiba…Akamaru' she helplessly thought. Everyone watched her heal the dog and it licked her hand happily. Everyone smiled and nobody but Itachi, Pein and Konan notice her microscopic smile._

_**Flashback Ended - - -**_

As Sakura headed up to Pein's office she stopped at the black door in front of her. She sensed a well hidden chakra near her…In a blink of an eye she took a kunai from her thigh (There is a kunai pouch held there) and flung it at the opposite wall.

"Itachi…" she whispered as Itachi looked at her with concern in his eye. He tried everything to make her show at least one emotion…She was bothering him and he didn't know why. 'Why does she make me….Weak?' he thought. He tried everything except…

"What do you want?" she spoke in a bored tone. 'He's wasting my time,' she frustratingly thought. He couldn't take it anymore! He walked slowly up to her, bent down and whispered in her ear…

"Sakura…What ever happened to you?"

"You know that answer by now Uchiha," she didn't even glare. She locked away her Inner self a while ago, causing her to loose feelings. Itachi was to the edge now. He was so frustrated. He felt his blood boil and his face turn red of anger. He clenched his hands as his knuckles turned white and shook. 'That is it!' he yelled.

He started yelling, causing everyone's attention, "Why the fuck are you doing this Sakura?! Don't you understand that you are killing everyone around you?! You're even killing me and Pein! I can't face the fact that you have gone all emotionless! This is ridiculous!" he yelled in her face. Everyone was watching…Sakura's face was emotionless until Itachi whispered these words into Sakura's ear, "Sakura…Would your friends…Anyone…Everyone in Konoha want you like this? Would they want this Sakura that no body likes? Do you think that being emotionless gives you power? You are wrong. You taught me that very lesson Sakura…Think about it," he then poofed away. He knew what was going to happen.

For the first time since Konoha was destroyed…She cried. She cried for her friends, she cried for Akatsuki, she cried for Konoha, she cried for Naruto, Sai, Kakashi…She cried for everyone she knew that love and care for her until they die…No, even when they died they still love her. She was the heart of Konoha, without her they wouldn't be the greatest village in the country….She cried for everyone…She even cried for….Itachi.

Pein was watching her cry. He was so surprised that Itachi knew just what to say to make her normal. He knew why she was crying. The cherry blossom was so absorbed of finding the survivors she locked away her Inner self and Ito. He knew very well about her Inner self. Inner Sakura and Konan, is very much alike to his disappointment. She was so absorbed of bringing them back she forgot how they would feel if she became emotionless. It was upsetting. It really was. Pein soon found himself having to blink a couple of times, trying not to let his own little tears fall out. Everyone was comforting Sakura. Some even cried with her. She then smiled for the first time and thanked them. They all smiled back. Giving her the biggest smile they could muster. She noticed that Pein was smiling as well. She turned around with determination in her eyes which made him confused.

"I want to ask a request," she stated calmly, still showing determine in her emerald eyes.

"I want to find any survivors of Konohagakure," his eyes widen. He had been waiting for a while for her to say this.

He thought a while and said, "On one condition…"

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes, "What condition?"

"We all get to help you, I promise we will not harm the Jinchuuriki, Uzamaki Naruto or anyone else for that matter," her smile was big. He was happy to see her smile again. "We leave tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning."

**Itachi's Room---**

'I…I made her cry,' he thought. 'I don't want to make her tears…Why does it pain me to see her cry? I have made many people cry before and I do not care!' he was confused. It was silent…In the afternoon he had nothing to do but read more of Sakura's diary and find out why is her friends so special. That is what confused him the most. He never had many friends…Only wanna-be's. He then heard a faint _Knock, knock_ on the door.

"Come in…" he was rubbing her eyes. Lately they have been hurting for a while and his vision was getting blurry every time he opened his eyes.

"Itachi-kun…" the voice was Sakura's. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she bowed down and gave him a big smile that he could make out but could not see.

"You're…" he rubbed his temples trying to soothe his pain. Sakura took notice and commanded him to lay down. He did as told. The weasel could trust her. He has seen her heal a badly broken bone in less than a minute. Most broken bones should be healed in about 5 minutes, tops.

"Please close your eyes and do not open until I say so," she got into her medic mode. He closed his eyes and felt her soft fingers touch his temples. Her usual green chakra wasn't green but a dark pink color. He felt her chakra rush through his head and rushed to his eyes. It was comforting. About 30 minutes or so she stopped and told him to open his eyes.

As he opened his eyes everything was clear. Nothing was blurry or fuzzy as before. He would rather be mute than blind. (A/N: So would I) He saw the black carpet, the red sun setting from his window, he saw her smile. Oh, how he loved that smile so. It was beautiful. The most precious thing he saw. He wanted to protect her from anything. He wanted to tell her that he loves her so dearly. He wanted her…No, he _needs_ her.

He tried admitting his feelings but ended up saying, "I…"

She nodded her pink head, urging him to go on. "I," He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dinner!" Tobi called from the other side of the door. Sakura smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him off the bed and into the kitchen where Sakura made dinner. Everyone was very happy to see her smile. Without her smiling Kakuzu would give up half of his money to see her smile again, Deidara wouldn't want to become an artist, Sasori stopped making puppets, Zetsu just let his plants die, Tobi used _**correct**_ grammar (A/N: Holy crap!), Hidan stopped doing his rituals, Konan stopped cussing (which ended up saving up a lot of money), Pein stopped doing his paper works and just daydream.

Once dinner was over everyone walked to their rooms and bided a 'Good night,' Sakura had a pleasant sleep. No nightmares…

**Pein and Konan---**

Partners had to share a room with each other. Sakura worked with everyone in Akatsuki. Deidara was with Sasori and Tobi was with Zetsu. Itachi had his own room since he complained that Kisame snores too loudly.

Konan was super happy as she got into her dark blue bed and under her sky blue sheets. Pein's bed was black and red right next to the window.

"Fuck yeah! Sakura-chan's happy now! I never thought I would be saying this but…GO ITACHI! Hey…Pein?" she asked.

Silence…

"Fucking asshole-ish son-of-a-bitch," she mumbled but Pein's head shot out of his pillow and held his hand out with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Fuck you! Forget it! I'm not paying!" she yelled. Pein just raised his yellow eye brow and smirked.

"You won't be happy in the morning…" he smirked at her childish personality coming back.

**Deidara and Sasori---**

"What are you doing Sasori-danna?" the clay artist asked. Sasori was sitting at his desk with some tools.

"I'm fixing my puppets so I can use them tomorrow," he stated the obvious.

"Why didn't you fix them earlier?" Deidara asked.

"Because Sakura-chan was upset and that got me a bit…concerned," he mumbled the last part.

Deidara smirked, "You like her don't you?!"

Sasori had a faint pink on his cheek, "No…She's a friend…"

"Yeah right," Deidara smiled.

"Itachi obviously loves her!" Sasori complained. "And, don't you have clay to make?" 'Two can play at that game…' he played fire with fire.

"Ack!" Deidara got some flour, water, some yellow liquid and a pouch to them in.

"Say…How about we play match-making?" Deidara smirked. Sasori stopped twisting the wooden fingers back on the puppet.

"Are you joking?" he turned around.

Deidara shook his head.

Sasori smirked and nodded.

**Zetsu and Tobi---**

"Zetsu-senpai? Why do you look like a plant? Why are you black and white with split personalities? Which plant do you look like? Is the thing on your head real? Why are your eyes yellow? Why—" Tobi was off by the angered plant man.

"Why can't you stop talking?" Zetsu asked, obviously annoyed but not to Tobi.

"Because Tobi likes talking!" Tobi started using uncorrect grammar again.

Zetsu paused and then said, "Tobi…You are a good boy right?"

Tobi nodded ferociously. "Yes! Yes! Tobi is a good boy!" he chirped.

"**Then be a good boy and shut the hell up!" Zetsu's dark side yelled. **

Tobi was scared and immediately got to bed.

**Kakuzu and Hidan---**

Kakuzu and Hidan are doing something odd….They are playing…Monopoly?! How strange…

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! I'm jealous of this girl called Rachel Hnatek (pronounce: NAY (like horse sound) Tech (like tech museum!)) because of her writing…So then this girl called Hailey said this in a mean tone, "Well, Rachel's going to be a great author while you just sit at home and be jealous and cry all the time!" That hurts…I then said, "That was kind of mean…" everyone around me agreed. Hailey (the bitch) then said, "God! Can't you take a joke? You're so sensitive!" What she said was really mean…When lunch started I was crying because of her. It's like a dart board if you imagine. The person has darts in their hands. The darts represent mean things. They throw the sharp darts at dart board and hits. It's like saying, "You're ugly!" like you are throwing mean comments to the person. You then take the darts out and you see small holes. You apologize to the mistreated person but will they forget the mean comments? NO. The hole will remain in the dart board forever! Just like the comments will remain in their heads forever. So I want bullying to stop. I have experience it many times and I still smile. It can truly affect the victim's lives. Someone was being teased all the time and mistreated so they commit suicide. Just one little rude comment can affect that big thing. It starts out as a cold. Then spreads around and becomes an even bigger problem. Understand? So right now I feel terrible…


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Ohayo! –yawn- A Saturday morning huh? I have to go to my Chinese school soon so I'll type fast. Sorry if I'm rushing!

**OMG! It's Time For….Beating Up Sasuke Time!!!!!---**

Me: Today we have lovely guests who shall begin the torture for Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:…

Hailey(from chapter 15 in Aurthor's Note): What the…You call this a story?! Rachel coul—

Me: KONAN! TALK HAILEY OFF THIS SITE RIGHT NOW!

Konan: My pleasure! :)

Hailey: Who in the world are you?!

Konan: Shut the fuck up bitch! You hurt my friend's feelings and you will get your sorry fucking ass kicked by an Akatsuki member! HELL YEAH! So, piss off or else…-murderess aura appears-

Me: Shannaro! Thanks Konan-chan! 

Konan: No problem as long as Pein hear me…-sneaks away-

Hailey: -runs like crap-

Me: AHAHAHA:D Ok…So today's guests we have the lovely Raxan, EverlastingBliss, Sabaku no Kunoichi! Please give a big applause!

-applause- /\ \/\ \/ (to me they look like stick figure hands clapping)

Sabaku no Kunoichi you are up!

SnK(Sabaku no Kunoichi): Shannaro! (hell yeah) –takes out tessen fan-

Sasuke: OH CRAP! –gets all scratched-

SnK: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! –gasp- Water please…-drinks- ok!

Me: T-That was r-really s-s-scary l-laugh….-shakes- Next is…Raxan! –applause-

Raxan: Hell yeah! –picks up katana with spikes all over it- Did I metion they have Sasori's poison in it?

Sasuke: -shakes- I'll get someone to take it out! HAHAHA!

Raxan: I said Sasori's poison…Sakura is the only one who knows the antidote! –whacks the teme like hell!- -cheers-

Me: And to top it all off! Next is EverlastingBliss!

ElB (EverlastingBliss): Mwahahaha!!! I'm going to kick up out the window!

Sasuke: -looks around- There isn't a window here

Me: Did I mention she is a famous soccer player? She can easily kick a soccer ball and crush the wall?

Sasuke: Holy…WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE BEATING ME UP?!

ElB: -kicks with all strength- HIYA! –the walls crush and reveals Akatsuki guarding the place-

Me: Su goi! All of you are super amazing! Itachi! Go get Sasuke back! Wait…No, let Gaara do it. :)

Raxan, Sabaku no Kunoichi, EverlastingBliss: Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Me: What is up with the evil laughing people?! –gets all scared-

**Chapter 16 – Konoha Survivors?**

Beautiful and colorful birds chirped in the morning. Their chirps are like flutes making music. A Blue Jay just happened to land on a certain sleeping sushi bar—I mean a certain blue…Fish…Err…Man. His snores were very noisy and drowned the bird's amazing song. Disappointed, the bird flew off into the next room, which lay a sleeping Weasel—I mean a sleeping Sharingan master. It was silent. The bird liked the silent and started its sing song voice again. The weasel groaned and pulled the white pillow over his head and ears, trying his hardest to drown the annoying chirps. He then fell asleep yet again and the bird grew disappointed. It flew off into a room which was decorated by the clay artist.

It was also silent. In a bed lay the second Akatsuki female. A cherry blossom lay there in bed. Some bright pink hair stuck out of the sheets that hid her sleeping figure.

The Blue Jay flew on her abandoned pillow and started chirping the beautiful song again. Happy, that the cherry blossom woke up and smiled at its pretty feathers. It somehow stretched its wings apart and they became human arms! The beak was replaced by a mouth and the feathers replaced by human skin.

"Konan…You figured out how to change into a bird instead of a butterfly?" Sakura yawned.

"Yeah…I tried waking the Uchiha up and fish face but nothing…" Konan sighed. She was also in her pajamas. The long silk pants were black and the top was a purple T-shirt. Her hair was left down.

"Before we wake the others…I don't want to wake up Kisame-san…" Sakura shivered.

They looked at each other intensely….Until,

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They both shouted. Sakura had out a rock and so did Konan.

They did it twelve times until…Sakura won and Konan lost.

Konan's eyes grew wide. "No fucking way, am I going to wake up that walking sushi bar! His room…Scares the shit out of me…"

"You are just lucky that you haven't seen Hidan's closet yet…Trust me it is not full of clothes!" Sakura squeaked.

They woke everyone up expect…Uchiha Itachi.

The happy pink haired girl walked up to his bed, while stomping her feet loudly onto the ground. Itachi only wakes up by small noises. Not big ones. The reason why Itachi got his own room was because Kisame's snores were super loud that he could even hear them in his own thoughts as he slept. Sakura then bent down and whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Weasel…It's time to wake up," she smirked. Itachi hated being called 'weasel'. Sakura saw as his eye brow twitched. He moaned and turned to Sakura's direction.

'Apparently, he still wants sleep…' Sakura smirked at this.

She bent down again and whisper, "Uchiha Weasel! Wake up this instant!"

Itachi growled. He was still sleeping. He grabbed Sakura's arms and dragged her into his bed. She gasped. She then noticed that what position they were in.

Their legs are tangled together and Itachi's strong arms around her waist. A blush was found on her cheeks.

"I'm still sleeping Sa-Ku-Ra…" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath met her ear as she blushed even redder.

Konan was walking by and immediately stopped. Her face was shocked and looked as she was about to burst out laughing. She bit her bottom lip, held her breath and clenched her hands together.

Itachi's eyes were open and revealed his deep onyx eyes. He blinked at Konan. The blue haired Akatsuki member couldn't take it. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her eyes were burning and they had salty tears falling out. This attracted the other member's attention. Sasori smirked, as did Pein and Kakuzu. The rest had laughed with Konan. Their lungs were begging them to control themselves and calm down as their mouth and tongue begged them to continue laughing.

After that 'little' incident, they ate breakfast and headed toward the ghost town that used to be the most peaceful village…Konahagakure…

**Konoha's Heart (center of village)---**

Sakura's eyes widen. It was like her nightmare…Blood, rotting corpses, spiderwebs, dust and the stench of death everywhere. Itachi took notice and knew that it was not the look of her village but her thoughts…

"Sakura…Tell me what is in your mind right now," Itachi said calmly.

"N-Nothing," she lied and turned her head away from Itachi's gaze. Tears drowned her green eyes. 'No! I cannot cry! That nightmare is meaningless! It is only a dream…This is real….It was a dream…This is real…' she thought.

'**This is creepy Saku-chan…' Inner Sakura appeared. **

'Inner Sakura! I'm glad you are back!' she chirped happily in her mind. She had a smile on her face now, which confused the members.

Pein saw it and so did Itachi. They only had one thought in mind what they saw on her face and especially her eyes… 'Determination,'

They soon disappeared and went to search for any survivors, promising they would not harm anybody. As Sakura headed toward the Hokage statue, she stopped. 'I thought I sensed Naruto's chakra in the Hokage Mountains…' she thought. She turned around and headed toward the Hokage mountains where there is also a hiding place.

As she entered the wet cave she stopped. Her ninja instincts kicked in. She saw a spider web in the corner. There are never webs in the Hokage Mountains because there is a forever lasting jutsu placed on the inside.

"Kai!" the genjutsu wore off. The image in front of her was half the village….Her emerald eyes widen as she saw everyone she knew. Including…Sasuke Uchiha.

A blonde fool knocked Sakura over and hugged her hardly. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura choked. He let go and gave her the biggest grin she ever saw.

"Sakura!!!!" Everyone in the Rookie Nine (except Sasuke) piled up on her. She laughed and smiled. The small microphone (you know those small things where you can put around your neck?) spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, where are you? Did you find them?" It was Pein.

She touched the small button on her chip and spoke, "Hai, in the Hokage Mountain…And do nothing to Naruto-kun…You promised," she knew how much Pein needed the Kyuubi.

Pein hesitated at first, "W-Wakari mashita (I understand)"

Sakura started as she glared daggers at Sasuke who was smirking. He was tied up, "What the hell is that bastard doing here?!"

Tsuande stood up and spoke, "We interrogated him…He won't answer. So we plan on erasing his memory or kill him,"

"I say we kill him!" Tenten shouted. "He is only causing all this trouble!"

"I agree with Tenten…But, I have the feeling that we shouldn't kill him…" Sakura stated.

"NANI?!" Naruto screamed.

"I just have this feeling…Don't get your stupid ass hopes up bastard!" she glared at him. He frowned.

He then smirked and spoke up, "I can easily destroy you all…Especially you…Sakura-chan," This got Sakura's blood boiling of rage. Itachi felt a killing aura around Sakura as he headed to her. He spoke into the microchip and said,

"Anger blinds you Sakura…Remember that," he whispered in her ear, just in time as he bent down. He members are there as well. She relaxed. 'I don't know why but I relax when he is near me…I have butterflies in my stomach…Do I…Do I l-love him?'

'**Obviously!' Inner Sakura drooled.**

'_Sakura-chan…It sort of is kind of obvious you know?' Ito sniggered. 'My little cherry blossom is growing up!' _

"Now that we found them…What are we going to do?" Deidara scratched his blonde head.

"We are trying to find a way to Sand but we don't know what to do with him," the Legendary Sucker pointed at Sasuke. "We plan on erasing his memory or kill him."

Sakura noticed something missing… "Where is Kimimaro and Kabuto?" Everyone stiffen.

"S-Sakura…O-Orochimaru t-took them a-away," Hinata stuttered. Sakura's eyes widen.

**Author's Note: **Haha! I just love putting cliffies:D And a special note to everyone! _**Thank you everyone who helped me feel better!!! Remember…HAILEY IS A BITCH! HELL YEAH!**_ Lol, sorry if any of you reading this name's Hailey…I meant the Hailey at Ida Price…Core teacher is Mrs. Davis…Anyways…I'm taking any people who wants to beat up Sasuke! Just put you're gender, and the weapon you want to use! _**SAIYONARA!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Just one thing to say… WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SO FREAKING VIOLENT?! –pant-

Konan: If you want violence blame Kisame!

Kisame: Oi! I'm THAT sadistic! Blame Hidan!

Hidan: NANDE?! What about—

Me: URASAI! …Kisame and Hidan are sadistic…

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today we have a BUNCH of (violent) volunteers to kill/beat up Sasuke!

Sasuke: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG?!

Me: It's funny seeing you get beat up! Today we have…radar, Chocolat-chan, ANBU Inu, ScarletEmber, Mistress Persephone, Mindori Takahashi (Sabaku no Kunoichi), Rita S. Rin! Wow…7 people who wants to volunteer! IT'S A NEW RECORD!!! –confetti-

Radar: I'll be using MARSHMELLOWS!

Sasuke: What can marshmallows do to me?!

Radar: URASAI!

Chocolat-chan: I'll be using Rena's cleaver thing from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni!

ANBU Inu: I shall be using feathers!

Sasuke: Yet again…What the—

ANBU Inu: Shut up…-dark aura-

ScarletEmber: I'll be using nun-chucks with wire connected to them!

Mistress Persephone: I'll use chakra ropes and a dark pit of fan-girls…-smiles innocently-

Mindori Takahashi: Tessen fans, katana and poisonous senbon needles that are specially sharpened by our lovely Weapon's Mistress, Tenten-chan!

Tenten: Thank you, thank you!

Rita S. Rin: Senbon needles and pieces of sharp _**BURNING HOT**_ glasses. :)

Me: Ready girls/ boys (some of you didn't give me gender so I don't know)? GO!

Chocolat-chan: HIYA! –cuts Sasuke painfully-

Sasuke: HOLY CRAP?! WHAT THE –beep- WAS THAT?!

Radar: HA! –aims perfectly at Sasuke's mouth, choking him- That is what marshmallows can do!

Sasuke: -turns blue from choking- MMPH! MMM!!!

ScarletEmber: Mwahahaha!!!! –starts strangling him while hurting him with wire connected nun-chucks-

Mindori Takahashi: -starts throwing(perfect aim) all weapons at Sasuke- SHANNARO! TAKE THAT! :D

Rita S. Rin: MWAHAHAHA!!! –throws weapons AND burning hot pieces of glass-

Sasuke: MMMPH!!! –still choking on marshmallow and screaming of pain-

Me: TO TOP IT ALL OFF!!!!!

Mistress Persephone: -smiles innocently- -ties Sasuke up with VERY powerful chakra ropes and…THROWS HIM IN THE PIT OF FAN-GIRLS!-

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fan-girl 1: Omfg! It's Sasuke-kun!

Fan-girl 2: He's hurt….

Fan-girl 3: I know!

Fan-girl 4: Lets…

Fan-girl 5: Kiss

Fan-girl 6: His

Fan-girl 7: Boo-boos

Fan-girl 8: All

Fan-girl 9: Better!

Fan-girl 10: YEAH! –starts kissing-

Sasuke: AAAAHHH! I can't kill them because I don't have any chakra!!!

Everyone: Mwahahahahaha!

Me: -crawls in dark corner from the evil….evil laughter- Itachi deserves Sakura more than Sasuke! 

**Somewhere else---**

Itachi: -sneezes-…Someone must be talking about me…

**Chapter 17 – Suna, Execution Failed, Captured Again, Rebuilding Konoha**

The cherry blossom's green eyes widen. "That snake bastard! HOW DARE HE! He has caused me enough trouble for the past months! I cannot take it anymore! We must kill Sasuke! He is the reason why they caused war on us!" she screamed her heart out. She truly hates him. No, SHE LOATHES DISPISES THAT DAMN BASTARD!

"Hai…And, we will…But not now, we need to get Suna's help to rebuild Konoha….We need a powerful Genjutsu that even the Leader of Akatsuki cannot figure it out," Shikamaru smartly said. They needed to distract the Oto ninjas from checking every week to kill any remaining survivors. And, they will also know that Konoha is also rebuilding by moving everything…It would take about 2 weeks to rebuild everything.

"But, not even Kurenai knows one Genjutsu strong enough…" Tsunade rubbed her temples. Pein smirked, so did everyone in Akatsuki, and they all eyed Sakura.

"I think we found a solution to all your problems," Pein spoke up.

"Nani?" Shizune narrowed her eyes at him.

"The solution is in front of you," Konan smiled.

Everyone looked…directly…at…Haruno Sakura.

She nervously laughed and said, "I already created a genjutsu that can trick Leader-sama….Thank Zetsu for helping me," she smiled at him.

Everyone's eyeballs were bulging. They all knew Sakura's original type was Genjutsu but they never knew she created a jutsu that strong!

Zetsu was Akatsuki's spy and assassin, to be an excellent spy/assassin they needed to confuse the foe with a Genjutsu. He knew several ones that are advanced. Most of them are S-rank and B-rank jutsus.

Kurenai spoke up, "How can we be sure that this jutsu can even trick the Sharingan? We want no accidents…One small slip and they will know there are survivors,"

Sakura nodded, "I can test it on Kakashi," Kakashi was obviously not listening. He was reading his usually perverted book, though it was a bit tattered and worn out. The spine was bent, and some of the pages are ripped, burned or wet. Everyone sweat dropped as he giggled with a blush on his masked face.

The pink haired medic ninja started 15 hand seals that are unknown. She mumbled some unknown words. And her hands started to glow fiery blue.

Kakashi looked up. No one was there with him. It looked the same. 'How long have I been reading?' he thought and lifted up his hitai-tai revealing his blood red sharingan. His sharingan didn't detect any chakra added around the place…Meaning that this is not a genjutsu.

Everyone stared at the concentrated kunoichi in front of them. Her hands still glowed blue. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is normal and she was only using little chakra for this jutsu. 'If Sakura ever comes back…I'm definitely making this jutsu a Kinjutsu (Kinjutsu: a "Banned Techinique" that is very powerful and dangerous)' Tsuande smiled at her apprentice. 'She bloomed into a beautiful flower…' Ino got a bit jealous as she thought of this. Ino is the third top kunoichi. Hinata is the second and Tenten is the fourth. Tsuande is obviously the top. Itachi eyed the Copy Cat ninja as he struggled. He was limp on the floor and panting hard.

'I need oxygen…' he thought. This was what he feared. The cave was sealed as he checked (this is Sakura's Genjutsu, the cave isn't actually sealed). He swore this is not a Genjutsu. He even tried dispelling it. Nothing.

Sakura thought it was enough and released it. It was releasable. But it took more than just a simple 'Kai!' to work. The user would have to give up half of its chakra to get out of the Genjutsu. She experienced a new version of Itachi's Mangekyou.

Sakura let go of her hands as they stopped glowing a fiery blue and she opened her eyes.

Kakashi opened his eyes as cold sweat ran down his face. He looked around. A confused look is on his face.

Kurenai was very impressed, "Sou ka…So this jutsu can torture the mind, and destroy brain cells slowly, and physically. Kakashi-san wasn't even breathing. How do you dispel this?"

Kakashi spoke up angrily, "So that was a Genjutsu?! Who and why did anyone put one on me?!"

Sakura sighed, "I had to test it on a Sharingan user and I can not use Itachi. He knows what this jutsu can do already. Sasuke might escape and tell Orochimaru how the jutsus effects are…And, you were reading that perverted book of yours Kaka-sensei!" she smiled at Kakashi who sweat dropped and hung his head in shame.

"How do you dispel this?" Kurenai asked once more.

Sakura glanced at the smirking bastard, "I cannot tell you…"

They nodded. It would be very foolish to give someone a way to dispel a Genjutsu. Knowing that they are Sakura's friend they might be a spy from Sound who plan to attack soon when the Rookie Nine are asleep until the Akatsuki showed up.

"It is getting dark Sakura-chan…" Deidara yawned and rubbed his blue eyes with the back of his hands. "Can't we build the village tomorrow, yeah?"

Sakura nodded and said they would start tomorrow. Akatsuki headed off into their campsite. Once they rebuilt the village, they would ask Suna for a special barrier they now used ever since Sasori and Deidara attacked the Kazekage. While they rebuilt it Sakura would go with Itachi to Suna and ask for the barrier seal.

The sun was setting in a gorgeous color, red, blue, and orange…The colors remind Sakura of Team 7. 'Why couldn't our team just…stay together? Who caused all this trouble? Why our team? Why Naruto? Why Sasuke? Why _me_?' she sadly thought as she got into the tent.

(A/N: Ok here is the order of the tents!

Tent 1 – Zetsu and Tobi

Tent 2 – Sasori and Hidan

Tent 3 – Deidara and Pein

Tent 4 – Konan and Kakuzu

Tent 5 – Kisame (He is snores loud…)

Tent 6 – Itachi and…Sakura)

She got under the sheets and was about to drift off until she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 'Itachi…' she smiled and couldn't help but move closer to his chest, searching for warmth. Indeed, it was a cold night. The Fire Country's forests are the coldest, especially in the winter. He moved his head to the crook of her neck and shoulder and nuzzled it. As he did this he thought, 'Why does it feel comfortable when I am near you? Do I…Love you?'

'Itachi can be cold and mean but…If you get to know the other side of him, he isn't that bad…' Sakura smiled at the thought and drifted off to the most comfortable sleep she had.

Pein and Konan were snickering outside Itachi's and Sakura's tent.

Pein whispered, "I told you it was a good idea to put them in the same tent!" Konan smirked and nodded.

**Author's Note: **This is a little short because I'm tried…I just finished swimming…1 freaking hour of fun! Those who can swim for an hour knows how I feel right? Good…Lol, sorry, I just HAD to ruin the fluff moment! I'm proud of my work so far…


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I got _**214 reviews!!!**_ Omg!! Yay!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!!!---**

Me: Today we will invite a special guest from…_**Potter Puppet Pals!!!**_ If any of you have not seen this than please go to Youtube and type it up! From Potter Puppet Pals we have Severus Snape here to demonstrate the Curcius Curse! (Sp?)

Puppet Snape: Yes…Well, it seems that two Hogwarts students have followed me….

-Harry and Ron sneak up (they are puppets!)-

Me: Ok…

Puppets Harry and Ron: BOTHER. BOTHER. BOTHER. BOTHER. BOTHER. BOTHER!!!!!

Puppet Snape: Aaahh!!!

Me:…Ignore them…Please…Today we have volunteers who are, Panda Ninja12 and Mindori Takahashi will be forever hurting Sasuke!

Sasuke: Who?

M.T: ME! –scare the crap out of Sasuke-

Sasuke: HOLY –beep-! IT'S YOU!!

M.T: Who did you think it was? –sarcasm- A puppy:p

Me: Now please tell us the weapon you both chose!

Panda Ninja12: I have 2 giant shurikens, 2 big katanas I borrowed from Kisame and Suigetsu, 2 hand-held guns and a missile launcher and bazooka! –sweet smile-

Me:……………….O.O………………………

M.T: I have Sour Patch Kids!

Me: I want one!!!

M.T: Umm….I don't think you want—

S.P.K (Sour Patch Kid) 1: -Grabs scissors and cuts stuff-

Me: You're right….Let's start off with Panda Ninja12!

Panda Ninja12: MWAHAHAHA!!!!! –starts cutting him everywhere and blows him up-

Me: OoO Woah…..Now that is not a sight you want to see…SOMEONE SENSOR THAT! –sensors the fighting scene-

Crowd: Awww….. 

Me: Ok fine don't sensor it! –sensors off-

Crowd: Omg, yay!

M.T: GO MY SOUR PATCH KIDS! I PROMISED YOU EXTRA SOURHEADS FOR DINNER!!! Mawhahaha!

S.P.K 1: -Starts tying Sasuke up with sour strings (candy)-

Sasuke: What the –beep-?!

Panda Ninja12: Urasai! –smacks him with katana-

Sasuke: THE HELL?! –glares-

S.P.K 2: -whips Sasuke's back with Nerd's Rope Candy (ouch!)-

Sasuke: AH –beep-!

S.P.K 3: -Takes scissors and cuts his chicken ass hair-

Sasuke: Oi! I'll eat you when I'm free! –Breaks rope and eats them-

M.T: Mwahahaha…..-evil smirk-

Sasuke: ACK! –chokes on sourness- THIS IS SO –beep- SOUR!!!

Me: O.O Wow…

Crowd: -loud applauses-

**Chapter 18 – The Travel to Suna, Gaara and Sakura Face to Face, Chiyo Alive?!**

The heat was scorching hot…You can even see the heat radiating off the hot sand that surround the weasel and the cherry blossom. You can see only few cacti with little purplish flowers on them. If you get caught in a Genjutsu in this heat…It isn't going to be a pretty sight, seeing a rotting corpse in the desert. Thankfully, they had on very light Akatsuki cloaks, which shield their skin from the harmful rays. They also have the rice picker's hat with a bell hanging and white strips, that kept them sun's heat away from the hair, it was hot enough to singe hair. They have little water left in the canteen. Thanks to Pein, he and his 'little match-making game' he let them only bring one canteen for them to share.

The medic's pink hair was damp and a bit darker from the sweat. It was getting hard to see since the heat was getting worse as they walked further into Suna.

The weasel's black hair was also damp and sticking to his skin. It is almost impossible to live in this desert.

'How much further?!' Sakura complained.

'**I swear, how can Temari-chan live like this?!' Inner Sakura had an icepack on her forehead, covering the Inner Sakura sign. **

'_I have been in many deserts but not this hot! I need water…' the wolf then walked off into the darkness._

'**Hey! I want some too!' Inner Sakura ran off into the darkness as well. **

'THANKS A LOT FOR DITCHING ME!!!' Sakura yelled frustrated in her mind.

Itachi noticed Sakura's twitching eye brows. He chuckled, "We are almost there…I can sense the Kazekage's chakra coming closer,"

Sakura flinched. Gaara doesn't know that she was in Akatsuki but still a Konoha ninja. "I am sure he can understand…" Itachi added, wanting to comfort her. It worked. Her shoulders fell and relaxed as she gave a relief sigh.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing in Suna's territory Akatsuki?" Baki, who is on guard demanded for an answer.

"Baki-san…" Sakura mumbled.

His eyes widen, "Saku-Sakura-san?" He was grateful for Sakura. She healed one of his teammate, Kankuro, from Sasori's deadly poison. "Why?"

"Gomen nasai Baki-san but it is really hot out here, may we enter?" she started to get impatient. Sakura held out Tsuande's permission, telling the whole story over again for Suna to know.

He quickly scanned the letter and narrowed his eyes at Itachi then to Sakura.

"Akatsuki are allies with Konoha--" Itachi cut her off.

"For now…" he finished the sentence for her. Baki thought it was safe since he knew that Sakura would never lie to the people she knew.

**Gaara's Office---**

_Knock, knock! _The door pounded.

"What is it?" Gaara was frustrated at all this paper work. He now knew why Tsunade regretted taking the job.

From behind the door, Kankuro answered, "Gaara-sama, we have Akatsuki members here to meet you,"

The panda-like Kage is confused. He thought Akatsuki are foes. Why would Kankuro just let them in? "Come in," he hesitated. When the two members entered the hats are off and in their hands.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Gaara glared at him. "Haruno Sakura…" His eyes widen a bit.

Sakura smiled and gave him the letter. He quickly scanned the letter and nodded. The two members took a seat and started discussing about the barrier for Konoha and Gaara kept a steady eye on the Uchiha.

"Is Orochimaru the reason why you need the barrier?" Gaara asked, still watching Itachi.

"Hai, we have everything planned out already…Expect, we need information on Oto, we have Uchiha Sasuke to interrogate with, though, Sasuke would not say a word. Konoha plans on killing him. If we do so, then we will miss out on helpful information for allies of Konoha," Sakura nodded.

"Sou ka…" he nodded. "What will you do when war happens? Example: Mist and Konoha have war. Though, Mist cannot get through the barrier. Isn't that unfair? The villagers should not be so reliable on the seal,"

"Once we get the scroll for the barrier we will plan that out. I suggest that weekens the seal would be off," she said.

"Aa," he understood.

They continued the conversation until Itachi finally spoke up, "We should get some rest and continue tomorrow,"

Sakura smiled at Gaara and left with Itachi to find a hotel.

The night was getting cooler. Owls flew about; hooting can be heard as the villagers started for home. It was silent and peaceful, just like the two liked it. Temari and Kankuro generously invited them at their house instead of a hotel. They obviously accepted, seeing that the hotel keepers are too frightened of them.

When they both got in the same bed Sakura stopped at a sitting position and stared at the beautiful full moon that showed off its bright color. 'The same moon when I met Ito-kun…' she smiled. Itachi looked up and saw that smile that bothered him to no end. His hand twitched a bit, taking up all his courage to not grab her waist and pull her down next to him.

When they finally lay sleeping, to Sakura's surprise Itachi didn't smother her like usual. 'Not like I want to…' she quickly added to her mental note….Too quickly.

'**Right…' Inner Sakura smirked, her arms crossed. **

_Ito chuckled. _

Ignoring Inner Sakura's sarcasm and Ito's chuckles, she fell asleep…

**Sakura's Dream---**

Fire. Burning orange, yellow and red hot light danced across the bloody field Sakura stood on. It was horrible. She saw all her friends die by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke in the flames that danced around her. She panted from the loss of oxygen the flames feed on. Her eye lids grew heavy. She then felt a sting on her cheek. There was that damn bastard that has ruined her life and broke her heart one too many times. Uchiha Sasuke.

The pink haired kunoichi fell to her knees as Sasuke bent down, "I don't want you to wake just yet _Sakura-chan_," he smirked.

Hot tears made their way down her cheeks. 'Why must he be everywhere? Even in my own thoughts and dreams!' she thought to herself. The flames danced closer to Sasuke and Sakura. The heat doesn't seem to affect on Sasuke but it does to Sakura.

Sasuke pushed her to the burning grass, him on top and her on the bottom. He kissed her roughly and slowly, yet painfully pushed a katana in her stomach. Her eyes widen as she felt the pain. It felt real and it truly scared her. Sasuke disappeared, letting her drown in her own blood as the flames engulf her body and burn her to crisps.

**End Dream---**

The scared blossom shot out of her side of the bed. Hot sweat droplets fell down her face. She was panting hard. 2:47A.M, she got out and felt good as the cold floor met her sweaty feet. She got a glass of cold water and decided to sit on the roof and just stare at the moon.

Concentrating the right amount of chakra to her feet, she walked to the roof top and saw Gaara stare at the moon peacefully. His dark emerald eyes left the moon and stared at Sakura who was next to him.

Sakura spoke first, "Do you sleep?"

"No," a simple answer came out of his mouth.

"Why not?" she asked, she grew curious.

"I'm afraid of having more nightmares…"

Sakura nodded and said, "Me too…I always wonder who is causing my misery? Who makes these dream feel so real?"

Gaara's eyes widen. He never knew anyone, besides himself, that had experienced it.

Gaara changed the subject, "I became Kazekage…I thought people will respect me more….But, still some think I'm still a demon. No one understands how I feel," he looked down.

Sakura shook her head, "Look at Naruto. He tries hard to earn every one's attention. When he doesn't get what he wants he will try again until he gets that certain person's attention…I usually get jealous when I see everyone have a goal…Naruto's goal is to become Hokage, Sasuke's is to kill…Itachi, Kakashi's is to become an ANBU hunter-nin. Everyone has a goal except for me. I just…Feel farther away from my friends when it comes to training,"

"Then quite being a kunoichi," he stated.

"No, I want to protect everyone I love. When I was younger, others tease me. Until a boy, I believe Itachi, came up and told me to become stronger and prove those girls wrong. So I did, I was the weakest and hated being a kunoichi then. Until, I saw my problem. I was too infatuated with the bastard and never trained. I trained and trained, and felt stronger. I grew to love the life of the ninja. The only thing about being a ninja I hate is the number 1 rule: Never show emotions. I think that is ridiculous." She smiled.

Gaara nodded and understood. They both stared at the moon for a couple of minutes and bid a good night, knowing that Gaara will not sleep, he is probably doing paperwork.

The same dream replayed as she fell asleep again. Each time it got worse. She mewed a bit and tossed and turned. This disturbed Itachi's sleep and he turned around to look. 'Sakura…' he sighed. He pulled her into a hug and she eventually calmed down. Her breathing was more normal and they both fell asleep.

**Next Day---**

The Suna's green house always amazed Sakura whenever she entered. She can smell the different plants growing. It was filled with many, many colorful and strange plants that are treated with care. She decided to make a few antidotes to Sasori's new poison he created. As she rubbed the liquid out of a foxglove she heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Sakura…" she turned around and was surprised to see…Chiyo!

"Chiyo-baasama!" she squeaked and hugged her tightly.

"Hai, hai…I heard the story about you and Akatsuki…Pretty shameful, I saw potential in you to when we beat Sasori," Chiyo huffed and observed her work.

"Ano…Sasori is still alive…" she mumbled.

"NANI?!" Chiyo screeched.

"Ah, you missed the point by very little…" she nervously smiled.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes, "I hope he is treating you nicely…He likes playing rough when it comes to spars and such,"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, he is. You shouldn't doubt me. Itachi-kun has trained me,"

Chiyo sniggered, "Itachi-_kun_?"

Noticing what she added for the suffix she blushed. She then shook her head left to right rapidly and waved both of her hands left to right rapidly as well saying, "I said, 'Itachi-san'! Not 'Itachi-_kun_'!" she laughed nervously.

Chiyo smirked and walked away.

Not noticing Itachi's presence behind her he shook his head and decided to tease her. He nuzzled (A/N: I like that word!) the crook of her neck and whispered, "You let your guard down Sa-Ku-Ra-chan…"

Sakura grew relaxed and red. His touch was warm and comforting. She thought, 'I think I love him…'

**Author's Note: ** Ta-dah! It might be boring but I'm tired and sleepy from the lack of sleep…So just be happy of what you have please!!!  Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thank you everyone who added me to favorites! Thank you everyone who added the fan-fiction to favorites! Thank you everyone who added me to alerts or alerted the fan-fiction! That's being truthful. And, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAVE READ MY FIRST FANFICTION:D Until me meet! (how cliché) Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 19 & HEARTBREAK

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for the reviews…-Sigh- What did I do to deserve this horrible life?!  I'll tell everyone at the last Author's Note thing…

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today we have…Mindori Takahashi. Reminder: I WILL NOT PUT YOU IN THE "BEATING UP SASUKE TIME" IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A PENNAME!!! I got one without a penname so I don't know who it is…

M.T: I shall be using the Crucius Curse!

Hermione: And, to do so, she will be using my wand. –Hands over wand-

M.T: Thank you!

Sasuke: What the –beep-?

Hermione: Shut the bloody hell up! –Screams-

Me: Who knew Hermione has a…--What the word--…colorful language? Ha-ha!  
M.T: -waves wand in a complicated manner- _Crucio!_

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -Sigh- I always thought torturing Sasuke could be fun to watch but today…I cannot get my upset mood into the story so I will be…cheerful? I'll explain why I'm upset in the Author's Note at then end of this chapter…Thank you for volunteering!

Crowd: YAY!!!!! DIE SASUKE!!!

**Chapter 19 – Scroll Barrier, Celebration, Truth or Dare, One New Sensei?**

She inhaled…exhaled….inhaled…and held it. It was a bit uncomfortable to travel in the Konoha forest with Gaara's siblings. They have decided to come to Konoha and help rebuild it. As they rebuilt it, Sakura's Genjutsu is perfection. The Sound ninjas would suffocate and then collapse unconscious. It was actually a funny sight. One of them ran into a river and got soaked while suffocating. Ok, maybe it isn't very funny… To Kisame and Hidan it was.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can we rest? You two are going to fast…" Temari and Kankuro panted.

'We didn't even use chakra to go this fast…' Sakura thought. She is still wearing the weights Lee gave her, and more weights the one Itachi gave her. She would be two times heavier than before!

She nodded and decided to take a quick nap. She hopped onto a low tree branch that supports her weight and leaned her back onto the stump. She looked peaceful…

'She looks like an angel…' Itachi almost smiled at the thought. 'No, I cannot focus on her right now! Although, her hair feels like silk…' his mood changed easily when staring at her dreamily.

**Konoha---**

An upset blonde Jinchuuriki yelled out, "NANI?! Why can't we finish building Ichiraka?" Naruto pouted. Hinata just could not resist the cute fox's face.

The female Byakugan user tried to cheer her up, "Naruto-kun, w-we can c-c-come to m-my place and I-I can m-make you r-ramen a-a-after r-rebuilding the A-Academy…" she stuttered around Naruto.

Naruto looked taken back and then gave her one of his lopsided smiles, "Yosh! Hinata-chan is super nice!!!" He noticed something, "Ne, is this a date then?"

Hinata quickly inhaled and held her breath as she turned red, "Ano…" she looked down and played with her index fingers, lightly pushing them together.

"It's a date!" Naruto gave a HUGE fox grin and hugged the soon-to-be fainted Hinata.

**Forest of Death---**

That is where they are. Sakura, Itachi, Kankuro and Temari are passing by the Forest of Death. They passed by the time where Gaara killed that Rain shinobi. The siblings shuddered at the memory. They silently thanked Naruto for changing Gaara.

They slowly passed 'the place'. That place haunted her to no end. The place where she was all alone. The place where she had to protect Naruto, Sasuke and herself. The place where she got attacked by three Oto ninjas. The place where seven people that day had to save her life. The place where Sasuke have had the Curse Mark. The place where she saw all her teammate's backs.

She clenched her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut as she saw everything repeating itself. Her breathing got faster and her heart beat raced from guilt, 'I wasn't strong enough…I saw my teammate's backs then….I was useless and had to be protected by the people I love, not including Sasuke,' she added to her thought.

Itachi knew what happened and thought this must be the place where it happened. He looked next to him and saw Sakura's eyes closed tightly. 'It must be hard for her to be through all of this…' he thought. He never wanted to see _his _cherry blossom suffer. So, he calmly took one of her hands and gently squeezed it, reminding her of who she was today…Forgetting the past and remembering the present.

She felt a warm hand touch hers and noticed it was Itachi. She smiled as he rubbed his thumb on the back her hand, still holding on. She felt her past go away…Far away and never to bother her again. The times when Itachi has trained her and the times when he sneakily 'teased' her have replaced the bad memories. The blossom's shoulders relaxed and her breathing pace is normal. She doesn't know why whenever he touched her she felt…felt…safe. It never happened between her and Sasuke ever. 'So it was a stupid crush after all huh?' she smiled.

As they entered Konoha Itachi quickly let go of her hand when he saw Shikamaru and Ino walking up to them calmly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Konohagakure's lazy genius. 'So, I sort of did do the right thing then…Reporting to Tsuande about Sakura training with Itachi? Heh, I guess I can play a little match-making with Ino-chan' Shikamaru smirked at the thought.

The pink haired girl smiled and said, "We got the scroll and they want to help," she pointed to the siblings. They both nodded. It was about time for the celebration they wanted to hold when they finish building Konoha again. Actually, it isn't much work thanks to Naruto's Kage Bushins. The celebration is held in the Hyuuga mansion. The scroll is currently being placed around Konoha by the ANBUs. Once everything is set…They all headed to the mansion……

**Hyuuga Mansion---**

It is beautiful. White, green, red, blue, purple, yellow and orange streamers dangled off the ceiling. Confetti is everywhere on the floor. Snacks and drinks are near the windows. It is just simply…amazing. Although, everyone is in their ninja attire they looked great. Even Akatsuki are invited! Deidara is getting away from Tobi. Zetsu stayed near the plants. Sasori…Let's say we don't know where the mysterious puppet master went.

Ino(-pig) sucked in oxygen and screamed out while holding a bottle, "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!!!"

Sakura held her ears and screamed in her friend's ear, "I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU BAKYADO! (dumbass)"

Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) sat down and played. Ino spinned it first, you can hear the swirling noise of the bottle rubbing against the floor.

"Naruto! Truth or dare?" Ino chirped. Naruto got into Shikamaru's thinking position.

"Truth is for sissies! So, dare!" Naruto smirked.

Ino smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss Hi-Na-Ta-chan!" Naruto's grin grew even wider.

Hinata grew ten shades of red. Naruto quickly gave her a plop on the lips and his grin grew EVEN wider, if possible. He spun the bottle and it landed on…

"Dare," Kiba sneered.

"I dare you to…" Naruto had an evil smile… "KISS AKAMARU!"

Akamaru then jumped up and barked angrily at Naruto and Kiba argued.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kiba grew angry.

"Yes, I can!" Naruto's smile grew angry. Kiba just wanted to get over it and kissed Akamaru who just twitched. Kiba spun the bottle roughly and landed on…

Ino smiled and said, "Truth,"

"Is it true you Frenched Shikamaru?" Kiba smirked.

Shikamaru grew red and Ino grew angry.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino-chan, questions are not stupid and they gain you knowledge,"

Ino sighed and gave an answer, "Yes…" she mumbled.

Everyone had a fit of giggles. Except, Neji, Shikamaru (who is super red and muttered, "Troublesome game…"), Pein and Itachi.

Ino spun again and it landed on Kurenai.

"Truth," she sighed.

"Are you and Asuma living in the same apartment?" Ino snickered.

"Yes," she wasn't shameful. Instead, she smirked while everyone sweat dropped.

"Shizune, truth or dare?" Kurenai asked.

"Truth," she smiled while holding Ton Ton.

"Are you secretly going out with Kakashi-san?" Kurenai smirked while Naruto, Sai and Sakura grew stiff…Waiting for the answer.

"Hai…" she muttered. Kakashi smiled under his mask hugged her from behind. (A/N: I love that couple so much!)

"I thought Kaka-sensei is gay?" Naruto has a question mark on top of his blonde head.

"I lied so fan-girls will not come after me," he explained. Shizune spun and it grew slower…slower… 'Please not Itachi…' Unfortunately to her, it landed on the sharingan master.

"Dare," he smirked.

"Ano…" Shizune thought for a while. Then, she smile sweetly…Too sweetly, "I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan!" Everyone froze as they watched excitedly. He slowly leaned to Sakura until… "I wasn't done yet! I want you to FRENCH Sakura-chan!" They all wanted to watch the sight. Not even daring to blink…

Itachi had a faint pink on his cheek. Sakura is red. He leaned down…She leaned up…And then… She felt Itachi's lips on hers. She actually enjoyed this. He licked the bottom of her lips, asking for entrance and she obviously accepted. She felt his tongue explore her mouth as she explored his.

Everyone's eyes were bulging out or either gasping. Pein smirked, hands behind his back, signaling Sasori from the windows to take a picture.

_**FLASH!!!**_

Itachi and Sakura stopped and looked at the window to see a smirking Sasori, holding a picture up showing them kissing!

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Naruto laughed super hard, as did everyone else.

"I want a copy!" Tsuande yelled. Everyone else soon yelled for a copy. Itachi and Sakura were both red from embarrassment. 'Why me?!' she yelled in her head.

'**SHANNARO, we French Itachi! Omg!!!' Inner Sakura melted from the happy memory.**

_Even Ito was laughing, 'You should have seen the look on your face!!!' _

"URASAI!" she yelled, silencing everyone who stared at her. "Oh…Ano, I was talking to…Ito and Inner Sakura…" she blushed even more.

The celebration event went on and everyone was having a great time. Until, Tsuande came up and asked Sakura a question, "So, now that Itachi has trained you…Who is your next sensei?"

"Itachi still…" the cherry blossom smiled.

"And me." Pein interrupted. Everyone stopped and listened.

"NANI?!" everyone grew shocked. Unknown to them, Sasuke took the time to escape…

**Author's Note: **-Sigh-…Ok, here is why I am so depressed. I'm only saying this once…-inhales a lot of oxygen and yells- THE BOY I LIKE LIKES ANOTHER GIRL, RACHEL, AND SHE ALSO LIKES HIM!!!!!  I can't even say a simple 'Hi!' to him…When I look at him I feel upset. Rachel is my friend and I should be happy for her but I'm just jealous! She has awesome writing skills, pretty and can sing very well….She is just PERFECT. She is also worried about me also. I was so upset during class I didn't speak through all 7 periods. I don't know what to do! I still like him……Look, I'm having a heart-breaking moment right now and this is really upsetting. So, please no flames for the next 2 weeks ok? Thanks for everyone's concern…


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **-Sigh- I feel a bit better…Rachel felt so sorry also. But…GOOD…No, GREAT NEWS! XD JEFF POWERS (ok, if you are Jeff Powers from Ida Price Middle School in 6th grade then…OMFG HI!) MAY NOT LIKE RACHEL:D It's complicated so I won't explain…Rachel and I were fooling around in Math and Social Studies class…Lol, I made a crane and wrote Jeff Powers on the back of the wings and Rachel and I gave it to him! He is super cute…Nice personality, smart, funny, cute…-Sighs dreamily- 

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!---**

Me: Today we do not have anybody…Since Mindori Takahashi did not choose a weapon for this chapter I will have to pick…Oh god….THE WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! –Spins wheel-….

Sasuke: Not the lava, not the lava…

-Stops on…BLEACH SECTION!-

Me: Ok! We shall put Sasuke in the Bleach (anime) Box for 24 hours! Let's see what Ichigo is doing…Oh yay! He is in his Hollow form:D

Sasuke: WHAT THE –beep- IS THAT?!

Ichigo: SHI NE! (die)

Sasuke: OH –beep-!!!!

**Chapter 20 – Kimimaro and Kabuto, the Rescue Mission. **

She remembered the night…It was the night when they French kissed… 'Oh god…'she thought. That memory was replaying inside her head. Her training with Pein is tough…He taught her many, many, many jutsus. They were, of course, back in the Akatsuki HQ. Shikamaru was the first one to find out that Sasuke have escaped. The damn bastard got through the barrier and went back to Otogakure.

Back in training, Itachi and Pein are waiting for her outside the cave. Pein has a piece of paper in his hand which confused Sakura.

"Sakura, insert a small amount of chakra into this paper…" Itachi commanded. She did as she was told…At first, nothing happened. Until, the paper started to crack...Crumpled itself into a small ball and little cuts can be seen. The paper then turned silver and grew wet…Then, it burned. Everyone watched in awe.

"Elemental user…" Pein whispered. He remembered when Sakura first told them about her abilities. 'So she isn't lying.'

"Itachi interrupted the silence to their surprise, "You do not know how to summon right?" it was more of a statement instead of an interrogative.

"Ano…I can only summon the dog Kiba-kun gave me for my birthday," she bit her thumb and did a couple of hand seals… "Kuchiyose no jutsu! **(1)**" A grown black dog with a silver tip on his bushy tail poofed in front of them.

"Konbawa (good afternoon) Sakura-chan!" Mitsuri smiled, showing his flashing sharp canin teeth. Mitsuri has bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue bandana that has the Konoha symbol it and small goggles onto of his head. Mitsuri reminded Sakura of Naruto sometimes.

Sakura introduced Mitsuri to her two sensei, "Mitsuri-kun, this is Uchiha Itachi," she pointed to the sharingan master. "And, this is Pein, call him Leader-sama around other shinobi please," she pointed to Pein.

Mitsuri looked at them cautiously. "Err, nice to meet you?"

Deidara appeared in front of Pein and looked curiously at Mitsuri. "Who the hell are you?" Deidara demanded.

"Mitsuri…Sakura-chan's summon!" he stated proudly, giving Deidara a toothy grin.

"Deidara of Iwagakure…Yeah," Deidara gave Mitsuri a toothy smile as well.

"Iwa?" he whistled, "That's far…I heard they make GREAT sashimi(raw fish/raw sushi)!"

"They do!" Deidara smiled at him.

"Deidara…You are here for?" Pein sweat dropped, seeing an Akatsuki member talking to summon…How ironic.

"Hai, Tsuande requests that Sakura comes to Konoha right now. No other members beside Sakura are allowed to come. Some other shinobi are waiting right now." Deidara stated as he poof away.

Pein thought about this. "Sakura…"

"Can I please go? This might be something very important! I'm not weak anymore!" she had determination her green eyes that took Itachi's breath away.

The Rookie Nine then walked up, all in their ANBU attire.

"Onegai, Leader-sama…" she had her cutest puppy face ever. Itachi tried his best not blushing, 'Damn she is cute…' he thought.

"Hai, hai…If you are going to Oto then keep the cloak on, it will be raining for a while…" he said. Sakura knew what he meant and gave him a quick hug. She also gave Itachi a quick hug and poof to where her room was…

20 minutes later, she came out, still in her cloak with a backpack on her back. As she waved good bye Mitsuri came out of the cave with a bone in his mouth, smiling happily.

"Mitsuri-kun…Who gave you that?" Sakura asked.

"Some green plant dude!" he smirked.

Sakura almost gagged, "I suggest you to throw it away…" Zetsu is a cannibal that 'takes care' of the dead bodies…AKA: He eats them. So, Mitsuri with a bone in his mouth…Bone from Zetsu…Hope you get the point because I do not want to tell you!

When they were 5 miles away from the HQ Neji explained, "Tsuande-sama wants all of us to bring back Kimimaro and Kabuto. We have not done this earlier because they might have some information on Orochimaru and what he is planning. The reason we chose you to come is because, you will be disguised as a mere villager from Iwagakure saying that you are injured. Once the medic-ninja, Kabuto treats you. You explain the plan and spend a few days there to get more information. Find Kimimaro as well. And, mask your chakra. Sasuke might be able to recognize it."

And they ran off to Otogakure…Then…The suicide mission starts.

**Author's Note: **I know it is short but I have more homework…It was easy but I had to read as well as write an essay. So, you are still lucky to be even reading this!  Review please! And…THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ AS WELL:D


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing! _**MY MOM IS PISSED OFF THAT I LOST 2 JACKETS IN 1 WEEK AND I NEED THEM BACK! IF YOU GO TO IDA PRICE MIDDLE SCHOOL PLEASE RETURN THIS TO ME! MY CORE CLASS IS MRS.DAVIS CLASS!!!**_ Ok, now that I got it over with…My friends Ailani, Rachel pulled me to talk to Jeff (the guy I like). I said 'Hi' and then walked off…Until she pulled me over again and said, "MAKE A CONVERSATION!" So…I asked him…"What is your favorite color?" Oh god…-slaps face- He said, "Purple," Ok…And then Jocelyn came up and then Rachel said, "Jeff, give Jenny a hug!" I was like, "WHAT?!" and he sort of blushed and tried walking away until Jocelyn grabbed him and they pushed us together…And then Ailani said to me, "Give me your backpack," I did and she said to Jeff, "Hug her backpack!" And he said, "Ok!" he hugged it and I grabbed it and ran off…Man, am I never ever going to get rid of that backpack!  Oh and remember…_**MY MOM IS PISSED OFF THAT I LOST 2 JACKETS IN 1 WEEK AND I NEED THEM BACK! IF YOU GO TO IDA PRICE MIDDLE SCHOOL PLEASE RETURN THIS TO ME! MY CORE CLASS IS MRS.DAVIS CLASS!!!**_ Please try and look!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!!!---**

Me: Today we have Mindori Takahashi…And, we can check the results of putting him on the Bleach Box!

-Sasuke comes out all bloody and ragged-

Sasuke: Oh good god…

Me: Ok…What else to torture him??? Oh I know! HERE IS THE QUESTION! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! **WHO, IN AKATSUKI, MORE SADISTIC? KISAME OR HIDAN???** Please vote!

Sasuke: Oh no…

Zetsu: xXFallenSakuraXx-chan…Can I eat him?

Me: Hmm…I don't know…Can you?

Sasuke: -smirks-

Zetsu: -Sighs- MAY I eat him?

Sasuke: -Smirk falters-

Me: Hmm, I don't want him dead…

Sasuke: -smirks-

Me: Yet.

Sasuke: -frowns-

Zetsu: I can only keep him as a prisoner…You know…Eat a few fingers…Maybe an arm…Or leg.

Mitsuri: OH GROSS! THAT IS WHAT YOU GAVE THAT BONE TO ME?!

Me: -Sigh- You JUST figured it out? Ok, how much did you eat?

Mitsuri: …

Me: Oh Kami-sama…The WHOLE FREAKING THING?!

Mitsuri: -smiles- Yup! And it doesn't taste like human…

Me: What does it taste like?

Mitsuri: CHICKEN!!!

Zetsu: No, humans taste like bacon.

Mitsuri: Chicken

Zetsu: Bacon

Mitsuri: CHICKEN!

Zetsu: BACON!

Me: --'Great…Just great…Ok, Mindori Takahashi…

M.T: Today I will be using pencils!

Me: And…My order of a BIG circular bullet board came in today! Now then…Let's tie him to that… -tie Sasu-GAY to bullet board-

Sasuke: Oh good god…-grows pale-

M.T: Ok!

Me: Wait! Then, I will have Tobi spin the bullet board to make him feel dizzy AND pain as Mindori will throw the pencils!

M.T: Ok! –starts throwing MECHANICAL pencils (those are very sharp)-

Sasuke: ACK!

M.T: Starts throwing sharpener blades.

Sasuke: HOLY –beep-!!!

M.T: YAY! I GOT HIM IN THE HEART!!! :)

Me: Omg yay!

Crowd: -applauses and throws roses-

M.T: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Chapter 21 – The Rescue Mission Part 2, Failure or Success**

The disguised cherry blossom disguised her self as a Genin level shinobi who got 'injured'. She wore a silvery white wig that stopped to her hips. She wore red contacts which made her look fierce. She also wore a black spaghetti strap, blue biker's shorts, and a black skirt over it with slits on the sides, and she wore a chain as a belt. The chain was useful as you will see later on.

"Sakura-chan…Be careful," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Sakura nodded.

"Hai, I will." She smiled.

"Do not let any clues out so he will not know who you are," Neji smirked as he waved a good bye.

As the pink haired female walked toward the big dark purple door she grabbed a kunai and held her breath. _Slash! _She deeply cut through her calf muscle.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" she let out a fake scream. It did not pain her. She was used to cuts like these. Thanks to Kisame who wasn't very fond of Sakura the first week he woke her up by shaving (A/N: Remember his katana shaves not cut) her everywhere with his Samahada (sp?). 'Thank you Kisame,' she thought as she faked her tears. She was a wonderful actress and that made her perfect for assassination missions.

"Nani?!" the door swung open and there stood…Kabuto with Orochimaru by his side. Kabuto's eyes widen behind his glasses as he recognized Sakura. She gave him an invisible wink that Kabuto saw.

"O-Onegai…" she muttered as more tears fell. "H-Help me…" Sasuke appeared as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, she was drowning in her own blood.

Then, she faked fainting. She used her chakra to her heart as she made the beating slower for more affect.

In the bushes, Neji and Tenten watched in awe, 'Damn…I never knew she could act this well…' Neji thought. 'Su goi! She is talented,' Tenten smiled.

"Kabuto…Take her to your room and heal her. I must check up on Kimimaro," Orochimaru and Sasuke walked away.

Kabuto smirked and said, "You can get up now…I'm sure you can heal yourself," She opened one eye and then opened the other.

"Of course Kabutops!" she used to call him Kabutops when he gets on her nerves. Only, this time, she was doing it for fun.

"Rescue mission?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow as he watched her healing.

"Yeah, Rookie Nine is here as well," she was done healing and walked inside looking around… "It's…It's kind of….strange to be here again,"

"Yeah…If you want to visit Kimimaro follow me," Kabuto started walking as Sakura followed.

"Oh, and I'll be staying here for a while since they want more information. My fake name will be (Remember, Last name, First name) Izumo Kamatari," she stated as she entered the room.

There sat Kimimaro, reading a book. He looked up and his green eyes widen, "S-Sa—" Sakura quickly covered his mouth and whispered in his ear,

"My name is Izumo Kamatari…Rescue mission, but I will stay for a while so I do not look suspicious and I will get more information on Orochimaru, Sasuke and Oto,"

He nodded. Orochimaru slipped in, a mockingly smile on his pale face. Sakura noticed that Kabuto's and Kimimaro's auras changed into a murderess one.

"Kabuto-kun…Kimimaro-kun, leave us," Orochimari kept his eye on her. Once they left he started interrogating her. "Why are you here?"

Of course, she was prepared for anything, "I had a mission with my teammates and they both died as I cowardly ran away. That is how I am here now,"

The snake continued, "What country are you from?"

"The Lightening Country," she stated.

"Which village?"

"Kumo,"

He fell silent, 'She answered those like no problem…She isn't from Konoha then. We destroyed it months ago,' he thought.

He started again, "What rank?"

"Genin,"

"Your name?" he asked more questions.

"Izumo Kamatari,"

"Sensei?" he questioned more.

"Izumo Yugara, he is my father," she answered like this was an Academy test.

"Age?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"13," of course, being a medic-ninja helps. She inserted some of her chakra to her skin, making her look two years younger.

Orochimaru nodded as if approving his little inspection. "I want you to spar with Sasuke-kun tomorrow so I can see your abilities,"

"Hai,"

"Follow Tayuya and she will bring you to your room…I will have Kimimaro guard you,"

"Hai," she kept answering like an obedient dog. But, in her thoughts she screamed of frustration, 'NOSY! I thought he was evil…But evil AND nosy?!'

'**I swear when we bust Kimi-kun and Kabutops out of here his face will meet my fist! Shannaro! I'm going to kick his scrawny ass to the fucking ground!' Inner Sakura had flames of determination her eyes.**

'_You can't blame him…He's being cautious which is a—' Ito was interrupted by Sakura and Inner Sakura._

'**Bad thing,'** they both announced in unison.

_Ito sighed, 'I guess you are right…'_

"Kamatari?" Tayuya called out from the door.

"Gomen! I space out a lot," she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah…I noticed," she rolled her eyes. As they walked Tayuya started a conversation.

"Sooo…" well, she tried to start a conversation. "What mission were you on?"

"I was to kill Uchiha Itachi…Unfortunately, he caught me with little chakra left and I managed to escape," she stated. "Can't believe he kicked my ass…" Tayuya smiled as she heard a curse word.

"I cannot blame you…I got sent on the same mission and he kicked my ass as well. I can't blame you…You're Genin," she smirked.

**Next Day---**

Sakura has collected a lot of information and Shino decided that she can bust out in 2 more days in Hell.

She was getting ready for the spar with Sasuke. She got her kunai pouch, her shurikens, medical equipments and such.

"Tch, how can a pathetic Genin beat me?" Sasuke sneered. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that sneer off his face and laugh in at him mockingly.

She got in a fighting position Itachi had shown her the first time he offered her to be her sensei. Chicken ass (Sasuke) got in his old fighting position as Orochimaru watched in interest. 'Something tells me that this kunoichi is going to win…' he thought.

Sasuke disappeared. Sakura smirked, 'Too obvious…Genjutsu!'

"Kai!" the Genjutsu had faded and she found Sasuke charging at her with his new technique…

"Chidori Nagashi! **(1)**" he concentrated chakra all over his body as his chakra became visible around him. Sakura smirked. 'That technique?' she thought.

She closed her eyes and did the familiar hand seals. It was not familiar to Orochimaru or Sasuke who narrowed their eyes.

Sasuke suddenly stopped. He was stuck in mud! Orochimaru was surprised as well. His Chidori Nagashi stopped and he tried getting out. He was stuck…

Sakura blinked and smirked, "Doryuu Taiga **(2)**!" Sasuke was sinking…Orochimaru was astound, Didn't Sarutobi use this on me when the battle started?'

Sasuke pushed chakra to his feet and legs and pushed off! He landed and as he landed he saw giant balls of mud flying toward him!

"Doryuudan**(3)**!" He dodged most of them but got hit with the rest. Once the dragon's head disappeared he saw Sakura smirking. "I win…" with incredible speed she appeared behind him and pressed the pressure point. He collapsed.

Orochimaru was shocked. Even Kabuto and Kimimaro's eyes widen. 'She has improved 20 times faster than the last time I saw her…' Kabuto thought.

Kimimaro just gaped at her. 'She finished the spar in less than 5 minutes…'

**Next Day---**

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru saw Kamatari packing.

"Obviously leaving," she stated.

"Where to, now that your teammates are dead you have no where else to go," he smirked.

"I'm going to the closest town and get information on how to get back to the Lightening Country," she said.

He thought for a moment… 'This must a Konoha spy…A mere Genin cannot produce such high ranking jutsus…But, who would send such an important person like her?'

'Kimi-kun and Kabutops are waiting outside with Rookie Nine already and I have to get out no matter what…' she thought. As she started walking out the front door, outside to the welcoming sun Orochimaru appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face,

"You are not going anywhere…Sakura-chan…"

**Author's Note: **_**I NEED MY JACKETS!!! TTT-TTT**_ I SWEAR…My mom is not pretty when she is mad. And, if I do not find it she will not let me use the computer for the whole school year! OoO Please help me find them! And review please!


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Hello! So many people to beat Sasuke up…Oh yeah! I found 1 of my jackets! It was in Computer class, ha, ha. Ok…Chocolat-chan…Jeff Powers is not my boyfriend!!! . Hmmph. I wish though… Man, is it cold in this room or what?! Anyways…._**MAGAZINE-DRIVE FUND-RAISER!!! XD Ok, so…If you want to but magazines or Holiday cards please e-mail me! MY E-MAIL IS PLEASE HELP MY MIDDLE SCHOOL, Ida Price A BETTER PLACE FOR EDUCATION!!! (I want to win an Nintendo Wii!)**_

So, please e-mail:D

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!!!---**

Me: Yosh! Here are the votes on who is more sadistic!

Kisame- 0

Hidan- 2

Hidan: HELL YEAH!

Kisame: NANI?!

Me: Urasai! Hidan…Stay here and Kisame, just go do whatever.

Kisame: -mumbles: Stupid religious freak-

Me: Now, today we have many volunteers to beat the living crap out of our ONLY bastard!

Konan: Hell yeah!

Me: Konan! That reminds me…_**VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! SHOULD I MAKE PEIN AND KONAN A COUPLE? PLEASE VOTE!!!**_

Pein: WHAT?!

Konan: HOLY SHIT!

Me: Go away and let the people vote!

Pein: -starts raining-

Konan: -starts trash talking under her breath-

Me: Ok, we have…kerapal bubbles, Chocolat-chan, Kinomi-chan, narutocraze1233, Crystalkyubbi-chan!

Hidan: What are they ALL girls?

Me: How do I know?! Usually girls read romance fan-fictions…But, I know a boy who types romance fan-fictions that are good! Hmmm, oh, gomen! Go ahead and tell them what you will be using!

k.b (kerapal bubbles) : Konbawa! I will be using…TOMATOES! 

Sasuke: Umm…You do know that toatoes are my favorite vegetables right?

k.b: There is a catch Sas-GAY.

Me: -munches on cute pink cookie-

Chocolat-chan: I shall be using pink poisonous cookies! By the way, I made them!

Me: Poisonous…? –twitch-

Chocolat-chan: Uh-oh…SASORI-DANNA!!!!

Sasori: Hai? –looks down on poisoned authoress-

Chocolat-chan: You know what to do…Take out the poison?

Sasori: Sure…I guess…-takes authoress away- Hidan will run this part of the fan-fiction until the authoress is revived.

Hidan: Yatta:D

Kinomi-chan: I will be using a blind fold, endless pit and a plank…

Narutocraze1233: My dogs!

Sasuke: Dogs? Pathetic…

Narutocraze1233: TTTT Hidan-sama! Sas-GAY is being mean!

Hidan: :) Looks like someone needs to learn a lesson after this huh?

Crystalkyuubi-chan: I shall be using Sasuke's most hated fruit…ORANGES! (hint, hint: tomatoesSasuke…orangesNaruto)

Hidan: Damn…I never girls can be sadistic as well….Anyways lets start this off with…kerapal bubbles!

k.b: Mwahahaha…..-evil smile-

Sasuke: What are you going to do? –Scared-

Kinomi-chan: -Places blind fold on Sasuke and places him on a plank under the endless pit-

Sasuke: WHAT THE –beep-!!!

Chocolat-chan: Urasai bitch! –stuffs all poisonous pink cookies in his mouth to shut him up (he swallowed some too!)-

Sasuke: Mmmmhppp!!!

Hidan: Hahahaha!!! Start throwing the fruits or vegetables!

Crystalkyuubi-chan: Wait a moment…-sprays stinky perfume on that had 89 acid with it!-

Sasuke: -swallows poisonous cookies- -beep-!!!!!!

Hidan: Alrighty! Go!

-everyone starts hitting him with fruits and vegetables, making him fall in the endless pit of screaming fan-girls that will make him deaf-

Hidan: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! That was hilarious! Ok…My turn! –jumps in bottomless pit and takes out a kunai…Did I mention the kunai has a special UNREMOVABLE POISON??? LOL!-

Sasuke:-beep-!!!!!!

**Chapter 22 – Escape, Interrogating, New Powers Released, Two Brothers Battle!**

It was cold…It is dark… 'Is this really my fate? Why me? What have I done wrong to be like this? Why? Why? Why…? Why…'the cherry blossom faded from her thoughts and sat up. Darkness…The room was only lit up with a few candles. She sighed and tried searching for Rookie Nine's chakra. Nothing…She understood why. It would be stupid to stay and get her to escape. They needed reinforcement so they headed back to Konohagakure to more ANBU.

There was a locked window. She looked out and saw rain. She smiled and new that Pein would send Itachi to get her. 'Men are too predictable…' she thought. The door creaked and she saw Orochimaru.

"Why are you smiling?" he narrowed his cold yellow eyes.

"Because…Men are too predictable," she smirked as she said this.

"I see you are here to retrieve Kabuto and Kimimaro," he changed the subject.

"And I completed the mission," she kept giving fake smiles, taunting him to keep asking her.

"But, you got captured," He licked his lips. (A/N: I hate it when he does that…)

"Kimi-kun and Kabutops escaped and that is all that matters to me," she stated.

"That is all that matters to you? Not even…Death?" as he said death he appeared behind her and pressed a kunai to her throat, small streams of blood flowed down.

"No," she continued smiling like she was a kid who won candy.

'She isn't kidding…Usually people beg me for their lives…' he thought as he pressed down a little harder.

"You may kill me if you wish," what made her forget about the pain is…Itachi. Her training with him, the kisses, the hugs…He made her forget about pain and death for some reason.

_**Flashback- - -**_

_It was the fifth week of training with the weasel and she had shown great progress. When she walked up to the Akatsuki's training grounds she wore a smile that always made Itachi's heart flutter. Though, today was different. A swoosh was heard from behind her and she felt a cold kunai pressed against her throat. Itachi bent down to her ear and said, "You are pathetic…Nothing more than a withering flower that has no talent. I should have finished you off sooner," _

_Tears swelled up in her eyes. 'I-I'm still weak?' she miserably thought. She felt the kunai press hard against her throat. Oh how hard it was for Itachi to do this. He didn't want her to cry but it was for training. _

_Itachi dropped the kunai and sighed, "You must be afraid of death. That is what the foe wants you to do. Beg at their feet so they can spare your life. Instead, they kill them," Sakura immediately stopped her tears and paid more attention. "I'm going to do this again…You have to ignore their taunts and the pain. Understand?" _

"_Wakari mashita," she nodded and felt the kunai press against her throat again. _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

She kept on smiling. No matter what she did not let a single emotion cross her face besides letting a fake smile.

Orochimaru held the knife tighter and pressed harder, "I will not hesitate to do this," he glared at her.

"Of course…You shouldn't," she nodded.

He started interrogating, "Is it true Konoha has rebuilt itself?"

"I refuse to answer such an obvious question when you can just check yourself," she stated the obvious. The kunai pressed harder, causing more blood to flow down.

"Answer the question or I will kill you!" he got angrier.

"No," she simply said. The kunai pressed further. She still felt no pain for she still thought of Itachi.

"Shi ne!" he dropped the kunai and stepped in front of her, glaring his hardest.

"Glaring won't work," she healed her wound on her neck in less than 10 seconds.

"Is it true you have a demon inside you?" he asked.

"Not a demon!" she glared back. "A creature,"

"What are your abilities?"

"Elemental user, copying clan abilities and immortality," she knew he would know sooner of later so it would be better if he knew now.

"Immortality?" his eyes flashed.

"If you think about the body transfer, it will not work. The creature inside me is part of my soul. If I die, he dies to and so does the ability," she told the truth.

"Che," he glared at her again. He left and locked the cell door.

"Gay snake bastard…" she muttered and rubbed her scar less neck. She sighed for the umpteenth time and fell on her bed. 'Itachi told me that you have to summon on your right hand…I wonder what will happen if I summon on my left…' she brought this up because he was very strict about this rule and that was the time he hugged her for no reason what so ever.

She bit her left thumb and did the needed hand seals… _Poof!_ To her surprise she saw a small dragon in her hand. It has small horns, red eyes and black scales.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" the voice was a boy from the dragon.

"Err…" she sweat dropped at his question mark over his small head.

"Well…If you know Ito-sama than I am at your service!" he gave her a grin and she smiled back. "I must know if you Ito-sama did fuse with you…May you please pull up your left sleeve?" she did as she was told and the black markings were back…It ran down to her palm. "Alright then…What do you want me to do?"

She got back to her senses and wrapped up her marked arm with white bandages to cover them, "Can you please search around tell me what is going on?"

"I'm Tio," and he poof away. 'That was…Interesting…' she thought.

**1 Week Later---**

It hasn't been a while since Tio has brought back any information…. A small poof way heard and there stood Tio with his 4 legs perched on her shoulder.

"Sakura-hime (-hime: princess), I see two men fighting outside! They look alike but one is older with a cloak and the other is younger with a big purple rope around his waist!" he panted, and disappeared.

"Shi matta! (shit)" she could have escaped anytime but she waited for Tio. 'Itachi…' she was glad he came but upset that those two were fighting. She did a couple of complicated hand seals and poof outside to where Itachi's chakra was.

**Outside---**

Sasuke was panting hard. Itachi didn't even show any sign of tiredness. He held Sasuke by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You will die today…Now," he whispered. He was furious that his brother held Sakura a captive.

"Itachi-kun!" he turned around to see the mysterious person's face.

"Sakura-chan…" he relaxed after seeing her unharmed. He turned around to see his brother's shocked face. He tightened the grip around his neck.

The weasel then felt an unexpected warm wrap around his stomach. "Onegai…Stop," she had tears running down her face. Sasuke remembered her doing this to him in the Chuunin Exams. He thought Itachi would not let go but to his surprise…He did.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it:D Review please!


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **OMG! I ALMOST HAVE 300 REVIEWS! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I'M SUPER HAPPY! I want to list the names of people who have reviewed most!

**radar**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**harunosakura**

**43InuAsha**

**Sakura2.0**

**Chocolat-chan**

**CosenAngel (READ HER FANFICS! THEY ARE FLIPPIN AWESOME!)**

**Kaiki karai kibun**

**Meires**

**animeXnutXcase**

**kinomi-chan**

**ScarletEmber**

**xnarutoxrocksx**

**Mindori Takahashi**

**kerapal bubbles**

**narutocraze1233**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07**

**devilxguardian**

**ItaSaku29**

**Panda Ninja12**

**Sakura-hime9**

**Isamu180**

**ShadowYumii**

**Addi-Chan**

**EverlastingBliss**

**Blood Blossom**

**Sakura-Chan**

**SaKuRa BlOsSem**

**xXbunnyholicXx**

**ANBU Inu**

**Mistress Persephone**

**Rita S. Rin**

**ShadowMoonGoddess**

**Raxan**

**naruto.luv.llamas**

**radarrox**

**Lily Yamamoto**

**the silent one**

**sakura-anbu-09**

**Could-Careless**

**Staring.out.my.flooded.window (READ HER FANFICS! THEY ROCK!)**

**bunny 14**

**Yonoka Takai**

**AnimeFreak4261**

**QueenMeStar**

**Akatsuki-No-Nemo**

**slavetothekeyboard**

**N.M. Smith**

**BundyAngel (AWESOME FANFICS RIGHT HERE!)**

**LaberaiTashio**

**Cerma-chan**

**gymgurl520**

**unbeatablehinata**

**People-stare-I-Glare**

**Mina**

**Dreamgirl92813**

**Just A Fan**

**X-Java-bean-X**

**DuckUmbrellas**

**sakura9898**

**F**

**NejiSakuFan**

**ShedNoMoreTears**

**dianeosaurous-rex**

**Star Fata**

**pinkcherryblossom225**

**cherry-blossom-101**

**LazyBaka**

**Inuyashamistress25**

**Hinata123345**

**Ukeire**

**Gemgembo**

**sweep14**

**kai**

**sassyk1992 (HER FANFICS ARE AWESOME!)**

**TaiyouNoHana**

I'm sorry if I spelled your penname wrong! Wow…2 pages of reviewers! xD Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**Beating Up Chicken-Ass Time!!!---**

Me: Ok, thank you Sasori for healing me…And, no thanks to you that I almost have been made into a puppet! . 

Sasori: Fine…-walks away-

Me: -sigh- Was Hidan well? No bossing around? If he did let me know and I'll send him to "The Box"

Hidan: -whimpers-

Me: Ok! Today we have…Mindori Takahashi, radar, Chocolat-chan, TaiyounoHana!

Hidan: Ok, what will you all be using?

Sasuke: God, I hate cherries! They are too sweet for my liking…

Chocolat-chan: Yeah? Well…-pulls out cherries-

Sasuke: HOLY –beep-!!! I'M ALLERGIC TO THOSE…THOSE THINGS!

Sakura: Well, I love cherries! So, URASAI! –murderess aura appears-

Radar: I will be using…THE BARNEY SONG! P.s. Did you know that the Barney show got cancelled:D BECAUSE BARNEY TRIPPED OVER A KID AND SAID THE 'F' WORD!!!

Me: LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL!!!!!!

TnH: My weapon is…-takes deep breath- ph1 10.0 mol/dm3 hydrochloric acid!

Me: …OoO…S-Shi m-m-matta (s-s-s-shit)

Hidan: Damn…Whoever you are! You are one sadistic girl/boy (you did not give me gender)!

Radar: I'll start the Barney Song! –starts song and…OMG BARNEY APPEARS AND STARTS SINGING-

Barney: I love you! You love me! We're a happy famil—

Sasuke: OH SHUT THE –beep- UP!

Barney: We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from you and—

Chocolat-chan: -starts stuffing cherries into Sasuke's mouth- TAKE THAT!

Sasuke: -choke-

Barney: I love you! You love me!

TnH: -dumps all the acid onto Sasuke-

Sasuke: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- WHAT THE –beeeeeeeeeep-!!!!

Crowd: Oooo, aaaaaaaah…-watches him die painfully while he is butt ugly-

Me: SOMEONE! GET RID OF THE STUPID PURPLE DINOSAUR!

Evil Barney: I HATE YOU! You hate me! Let's go shoot Barney! With 45 bullets in his head! –shoots Barney in head 45 times- WE'RE ALL GLAD THAT BARNEY'S DEAD!

Crowd: -applauses super loud-

**Chapter 23 – Argument and…Death?**

Sakura tighten her arms around Itachi's stomach, not wanting to let go.

"One-gai…If it wasn't for chicken-ass," she points to Sasuke, "We would never have met," More tears flooded down. He looked at her over his shoulders and his onyx eyes soften.

"Hai…" he responded. Sakura nodded and glared at Sasuke. She walked over and held um up by his shirt.

"If you ever kill anyone dear to me…I will not hesitate to kill you…Understand?!" she roared the last part.

"H-Hai," he wouldn't admit it but he was frightened. 'Is this the girl I used to know?' he thought.

Sakura and Itachi fled as Sasuke was staring into space. He fell to his knees. 'Is there a possibility that Sakura…Loves Itachi?' his thoughts were interrupted by Tayuya.

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama wants you to bring back the prisoner here, dead or alive." She bowed and disappeared. Sasuke smirked evilly as he prepared for his mission…

**Cave---**

They were both tired from chakra exhaustion. Especially Sakura and they had to sleep. Without sleep they would pass out in the middle of the road and will be caught. The cherry blossom tried her best to stay awake. Though, her eyes were begging for sleep.

"Sleep," Itachi commanded as he laid her head on his shoulder. She nodded and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

'I have a bad feeling Sasuke will come…' he knew that Sasuke will come after Sakura and him. He definitely did not want to wake Sakura or make her worry so he carefully took off his cloak and laid it on top of her as she mumbled something in her sleep…Itachi smirked as she mumbled, "Itachi-kun…"

He got prepared for the battle and he knew that Sasuke will be even harder to fight than last time. Sasuke still hasn't activated his Curse Mark to level 2 yet…

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled and he glared at him even more when he saw Sakura sleeping under _Itachi's_ cloak. Of course, Sakura was in a deep sleep and could not hear anything.

A kunai was thrown and that signaled…The battle began.

Itachi did not move. He waited until the last minute to capture the upcoming kunai in between his index and middle finger and deflected it back toward him. Sasuke, with his frightening speed dodged it and headed toward Itachi from behind.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**(1)**!" a great ball of flames hit Itachi's back as Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan. He frowned. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu **(2)**…Kuso(damn it)' he cursed in his thoughts and tried sensing out Itachi's chakra…He felt nothing. No one has ever found Itachi's chakra before…That is, besides Sakura whom has perfect chakra control.

"Jubaku Satsu **(3)**," Sasuke was binded with branches and held back behind a tree. Itachi appeared in the tree trunk with a kunai in hand.

"Magen!** (4)**" Sasuke replaced himself with Itachi, in the binds as Sasuke appeared in front of him, a chidori sword (it does not have a name. Sword filled with chidori)

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He could not escape since from the previous fight he lost half his chakra. Now, he did not have enough to escape the simple Genjutsu.

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "Itachi-kun?"

She sat up and her green eyes widen. Tears made her eyes blurry as they stream down her face. She saw Sasuke charging at the defenseless Itachi. "No!" she screamed and ran right…in between the weasel and the younger Uchiha…Red liquid dripped as Sasuke heard a sickening crack. He opened his eyes to see…Sakura and Itachi, both killed by him.

**Author's Note: **This must be the ultimate cliffy huh? Lol, well…Just wait until tomorrow!  And don't worry. THIS IS NOT THE END! REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **OMG! I LOVE SEEING YOU GUYS SUFFER!!! XD

Hidan: I was, suppose to be the sadistic one…

Me: To bad! 

_**THEY ARE NOT DEAD YET!!!**_...Wait, did I say YET?! Holy crap, I let out a spoiler! Oh wait…I can just change the plan…Or not! Mwahahaha!!!! I'm evil!

Orochimaru: I am more evil…

Me: I'm the most evil person alive!

Oro: Na-uh, I'm the most evil person alive!

Me: Yeah, yeah…-accidentally steps on stuffed snake-

Stuffed Snake: -squeak-

Oro: …

Me: Huh? –looks down- WHO WANTS THIS?!

Random fan: ME!

Me: -throws stuffed snake to random fan-

Oro: THAT WAS MR. SNUFFLE-KIN!

Me: O.o…And, to think, you were the evil dude.

Oro: GIVE ME MR. SNUFFLE-KINS NOW!!!

Me: …

**Beating Up THE BASTARD!!!---**

Me: I have a strange feeling everyone here is glaring at Sasuke…Right?

Crowd: Yes…

Me: Well, glaring won't do anything to him right?

Crowd: No,

Me: So, WHY DON'T WE LET THESE VOLUNTEERS BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!!!

Crowd: SHANNARO!!!

Konan: HELL YEAH!!

Pein: -sigh-

Me: Oh yeah! _**WILLPEIN AND KONAN BECOME A COUPLE!?!?! HERE ARE THE VOTES!!!**_

_**Yes:**_ _**2**_

_**No:**__** 0**_

_**VOTE NOW!!!**_

Pein: I'll pay you 50 yen to make Konan and me together! :D

Konan: What…The…Fuck?

Pein: You keep trash talking and I get more money:D

Me: …Ok, here are our lovely volunteers, Chocolat-chan, CrystalKyuubi-chan, PiScEs-BlOsSoM69! I ONLY TAKE VOLUNTEERS WITH THEIR OWN WEAPONS!

Chocolat-chan: I'll be using…Umm, ELECTRIC SAW!!!

Sasuke: -beep-…YOU AGAIN!

Chocolat-chan: Yes, me!

CrystalKyuubi-chan: I'll be using AN OROSASU FANFICTION!!!

Sasuke: …I swear, you are the most evil, evil, evil little girl.

CrystalKyuubi-chan: I'M NOT EVIL! –dark aura-

Sasuke: -backs in corner- H-Hai,

CrystalKyuubi-chan: Good! 

PiScEs-BlOsSoM69: I'll be using…sectumsempra curse from Harry Potter!

Sasuke: The –beep-?

P.B69: Shut up.

Sasuke: …No one ever commands me!

P.B69: What, like Oro did?

Sasuke: …

Me: Let's get started then!

CrystalKyuubi-chan: Mwahahaha!!! –tie him up and puts tape to keep his eyes open- READ IT! –holds orosasu fan-fiction up to his face-

Sasuke: -beeeeeep-!!! IT BURNS!!

Chocolat-chan: MWAHAHAHA!!! –cuts every arm and leg off-

Sasuke: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!!!!!!!!!!

P.B69: -waves wand- SECTUMSEMPRA! –Sasuke's body becomes cut everywhere-

Sasuke: -BEEEEEP- YOU!!!

Me: URASAI TEME!!!

Hidan: OoO…Yes, SO MUCH BLOOD!!! :D

**Chapter 24 – Exhaustion, Suna, Recovering, Allies? **

Blood was on the use-to-be green grass, pure white flowers that turned red, tree trunks that are now red.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He let go of the katana and took a shaky step back. Sakura held the blade that went through her heart which met Itachi's heart. She lifted her head up and…She smiled. Itachi lifted his head up and…Smirked. _Poof!_ 'Kage Bushins! I let my guard down!' Sasuke thought angrily. He had little chakra and had to escape.

Crows cawed and the sky turned crimson red, the silvery moon showed up. He was standing in the middle of Konohagakure. (Mangekyou World)

Naruto appeared and gave the most serious glare at Sasuke, "Why teme? Why did you betray us again?" Sasuke was about to respond but Naruto faded into leaves.

The Copy Nin, Kakashi took Naruto's place, "Ninjas who disobey the rules are trash. But, Ninjas who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Sasuke suddenly had a guilty feeling but kept on glaring at Kakashi who disappeared. This went on for hours…

After a couple hours Sasuke was being held by the throat by Yakushi Kabuto. "You are a disgrace to Orochimaru and everyone around you." Kabuto faded, leaving Sasuke dropped to the dirt ground. He panted. Then, he saw Itachi. He then saw Sakura.

"It is too late to gain her love back now," Itachi stated. "You had many chances but rejected her."

Sakura smirked as she tip-toed to Itachi's ear and whispered something. Itachi smirked and in a blink of an eye he grasped Sasuke throat.

"I think, that it would a great idea to show Sasuke how much pain Sakura went through." With that…Sasuke got entered into an even powerful Genjutsu…

**Itachi and Sakura---**

Sakura looked back at the screaming Sasuke who was clutching his head. The jumped from one tree branch to another. She turned her head to focus and tried not to sleep. She felt her head dropping a bit and flinched, making her head focus on the road again.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and saw her nodding her head. He thought it was a bit funny and smirked, so close to a smile. He stopped on a tree branch by concentrating his chakra to the tree branch. Sakura stopped as well and looked up to Itachi.

"Ita—" she was interrupt by Itachi who scooped her up and carried her piggy back style.

"Rest, you are too tired to travel anymore." He stated the obvious. She was too tired to argue so she rested her head on his back. He immediately relaxed and moved quickly back to Akatsuki Head Quarters.

At sometime, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura snoring a little. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Itachi-san, yeah?" the clay artist looked at him wide eyed. "D-Did you j-j-just c-chuckle?!" Itachi glared at the laughing artist.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! ITACHI LAUGHED!!!" Deidara caused a big crowd of members to circle around Itachi, taunting him.

"Itachi likes Sakura!" Kisame yelled as he smiled.

"Itachi-senpai laughed!" Tobi came out of nowhere.

"Holy shit, no fucking way did weasel boy laugh!" Konan had wide eyes.

"PAY UP! And, Itachi, do you really like Sakura?" Pein smirked.

Everyone went silent…Except for a laughing blonde. Itachi's eye twitched. A dark aura surrounded him again….No, not a dark aura, a murderess one that can be felt all the way to Suna.

"Go…Away…" Itachi's voice was deep and he said it slowly. Everyone immediately flee for no one wanted to anger an Uchiha.

The weasel laid the cherry blossom on her bed. She looked peaceful.

**5 Days Later---**

Sakura smiled happily as she walked down the streets of Konoha with shopping bags in one hand. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were at her side carrying several shopping bags as well. You can see, they have been going to shopping land!

"Good night Saku-chan," Hinata yawned and they all said their good nights and headed to different directions. As Sakura opened her door she felt a well hidden familiar chakra. 'The bastard…' she scowled mentally.

'**SHANNARO! WHAT DOES HE WANT?! WE CAN KICK HIS SORRY ASS OUT OF KONOHA IN NO TIME!' Inner Sakura shouted very loudly Sakura winced. **

'_Be very careful Sakura-chan,' Ito warned her. _

'Hai,' she responded and she walked inside very quietly. The pink cherry blossom took out a kunai and narrowed her eyes in the dark. Pein would always train her in the dark. And, she grew used to it. Closed her green eyes and sensed where Sasuke's chakra was coming from….Kitchen! Her eyes snapped open and threw the kunai toward the intruder.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi turned on the kitchen light and it was Kakashi. The kunai created a scratch on his cheek. Sakura relaxed and ran over to heal him.

"Gomen Kaka-sensei," she finished healing him and smiled. 'This is strange…This isn't Kakashi. Kakashi would have flipped out his 'Come Come Paradise' book out.' Sakura thought as her guard was on now.

"Sakura-chan?" another Kakashi was sitting on her open window. 'Nani?!' she thought.

"Ok, which one is which?" she glared at both of them.

"Sakura-chan! This is me!" Kakashi 1 said.

"Sakura-chan? What is going on?" Kakashi 2 asked as he glared at the other.

"When did Kakashi graduate from the Academy?" she knew the answer and Kakashi only told Sakura, no one else.

"Age 6," the real Kakashi stated. Sakura gasped as the fake grasped her neck.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi started a chidori but was knocked out by…Sasuke. The fake was a clone and poofed away.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura stared wide eyed. She quickly glanced out the window and saw…Rain. She smirked and knew Pein would be here in no time. She would just have to distract him for 5 minutes.

Sasuke smirked and grasped Sakura's neck again, "What…No Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Fuck you," she spat at him.

"Such a colorful word for a little kunoichi," his sharingan turned on. Sakura couldn't stop him. She just finished training with her friends and shopped. Her eyes widen as Sasuke's neck extended… 'No…He's going to place the curse mark on me!' she screamed mentally. He launched down…and down…His teeth then pierced her skin on the crook of her neck. She screamed and screamed…

Sasuke smirked and whispered in her ear, "I always get what I want Sakura-chan. Even if it is by force," he kissed her roughly and disappeared; leaving the unconscious Sakura lying on the floor.

Moments later, Rookie Nine and Akatsuki appeared to the scene. Pein glared at Rookie Nine and said, "I do not allow Sakura to come to Konoha anymore." Akatsuki, poofed away with Sakura. Leaving shocked Hokage, kunoichis, and shinobis.

"Who did this?" Shizune asked her boyfriend as he regained conscious.

"I didn't see. All I saw was a clone of me," Kakashi got serious.

**Bloopers!!!---**

"Go…Away…" Itachi's voice was deep and he said it slowly. Everyone immediately flee for no one wanted to anger an Uchiha. Everyone left…Except…The clay artist who kept on laughing. "Urasai!" Itachi yelled as he grew pink.

Deidara just kept laughing and laughing…Until, he choked…On…BAZOOKA BUBBLE GUM! Out of no where Tobi came up and started singing!

"My mom gave a penny, she said to go Denny's, but I didn't go to Denny's! Instead, I bought some bubblegum! Bazooka, ZOOKA bubblegum! Bazooka, ZOOKA bubblegum! " he went on and on until he reached to $5, "My mom gave me a five! She said to stay alive! But, I didn't stay alive! Instead I CHOKED ON BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA, ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM! BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!"

Deidara's face turned blue and purple as he choked on Bazooka bubblegum. Deidara stood up and waved his arms around.

"Does Deidara-senpai need more bubblegum?" Tobi questioned. "DEIDARA-SENPAI DOES NEED MORE BAZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!" he exclaimed as he shoved 20 packs of gum into poor Deidara's mouth…Even his hand mouths!

**Author's Note: **Tell me if you like the Bloopers! If you do then I'll try and do 1 every chapter!


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Just a close reminder…_**DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO YOUR FRIENDS!!! This is a true example of what happened today when you lie to your friends:**_ Rachel was happy because Naomi told her that the guy she likes (Jeff Powers) also likes her. After 2 weeks Rachel found out Naomi was lying and during Math and Social Studies (Period 5 and 6) she was crying (teacher didn't notice) and she even tried committing suicide! She grabbed a scissor and slashed her wrist about 10 times until I stopped her. I could see her eyes all puffy and red. I even saw her wrist pinkish red…I got upset. I told her to stop if she was only joking because it wasn't funny. She kept doing it and I felt tears swelling up. I told her to please stop and she finally did. She told me her problem and I was shocked. I'm still her friend even if she likes the same guy as I do. In fact, we help each other out! I started passing a note to her and she replied. It was fun afterwards and she felt a lot better. She smiled again and said, "You're a great friend!" So, Never ever, ever, ever lie to your friends like Naomi did!!! This true example is just like bullying. If you have any problems please tell me because he have this Anti-Bullying club at school called 'Connection Club' and we solve problems. I could use one of the problems you give me and I'll try my best to help! 

**Beating the Bloody Pulp Out of the Bastard!!!---**

Me: Ok, just a reminder…I WILL ONLY TAKE 5 VOLUNTEERS EACH CHAPTER!!! So, it's like first come, first serve.

Hidan: Yeah, yeah…

Me: Volunteers for today are…devilxguardian, PiScEs-BlOsSoM69, CrystalKyuubi-chan, CosenAngel, narutocraze1233! I'm very sorry for the people who reviewed late! You have to review earlier for this chapter if you want to beat up the teme! And, please, do not choose the same weapon as last time!

dxg (devilxguardian): The flames of Hell…

Sasuke: Oh –beep-…

Dxg: Yes, the flames of Hell are black like Itachi's flames and they last for 5 weeks and 7 days.

Sasuke: Triple –beep-…

P.B69: I'll use Gaara! I got him a cookie and now he owes me!

Gaara: When can I kill him?

P.B69 (PiScEs-BlOsSoM69: Just wait…-hands Gaara another sugar cookie-

Gaara: Yay! –munch, munch-

CK-chan (CrystalKyuubi-chan): I'll be using Mother Earth…Frostbite!

Sasuke: …

CA (CosenAngel): I'll use my…-mumbles: stupid, thick, fat, annoying) math book:D

Sasuke: What can a math book do to me?!

CA: A lot more than you can think of … :)

Hidan: Yeah, yeah, yeah…I WANT TO SEE BLOOD HERE PEOPLE!!! I WANT TO SEE UCHIHA BLOOD!!!

Itachi: …

Hidan: Oh fuck… -runs away-

Itachi: …I'll be watching my foolish brother get tortured.

Sakura: Ne…Itachi-kun? Didn't you promise that you would help me with _my_ laundry?

Itachi: …-thinking: I get to see her clothes…And, other clothes…:D) Fine…

Sakura: Come on! –Itachi and Sakura go somewhere else-

Me: …I never knew Itachi was a pervert…? Anyways, let's start!

P.B69: I choose you, Gaara!

Gaara: …I'm not a freakin' Pokemon…

P.B69: JUST GO!

Gaara: Sabaku Kyuu! (Desert Coffin)

Sasuke: -bee—------p-!!!

CA: HIYA! (A karate cry) –Hit Sasuke onto of the head-

Sasuke: A –beep-! WHAT IS INSIDE THE –bee-----ping- BOOK?!

CA: URASAI! You're annoying…

Dxg: Flames of Hell! –Sends blackish purple flames toward Sasuke, burning his skin slowly and painfully-

Sasuke: -BEEP!-!!!!!!!!

CK-chan: Heehee. –Uses teleportation jutsu and sent him to Antarctica-

Sasuke: -bee------------------------------------------------------------------p!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Everyone: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me: Lol, ok…Let's see the votes for Making Konan and Pein a couple!

**VOTES:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: 0**

Me: So, apparently…Konan and Pein are a couple! I'll start adding fluff!

Konan: …FUCK NO!

Pein: FUCK YEAH! :D PAY UP!

Konan: But, didn't you also say fuck as well? So we are even!

Pein: …I hate to break it to you but, you said it 2 times now!

Konan: …SHIT!!!!

Pein: Pay more…

Konan: -slaps down money- Stupid jerk….

Me: --'They argue like a couple huh?

Pein and Konan: NO WE DON'T!

Me: Like I said…

**Chapter 25 – Fever, In Need of a Medic, Don't Die…**

The forest was peaceful as always…Birds chirping, squirrels eating, woodpeckers pecking wood, the soft peaceful breeze sweeping the smooth tall green grass and a butterfly to top it all off. The peace was disturbed by a gang of Akatsuki members running very quickly with a pink haired girl on the weasel's back. They were running so quickly, you could only see blurs of red and black.

Itachi carried Sakura bridal style, "Hurry, she's getting a very high fever," Everyone pushed their hardest. Now, all you can see was nothing. If they were to pass you, you would be in flames now.

Sakura started coughing up blood. Apparently, none of the Akatsuki members what was happening to her. Sasori, the smartest one, got a clue of what is happening…

'These symptoms are like the Curse Seal…But which one?' he thought. 'There are fire, water, air, earth and heaven…But which?' Sasori ran closer over to Itachi and asked, "I need to see something…" Itachi hesitated. He was hoping she would wake anytime soon. Her faces were changing expressions; Sad…Upset…Angry…and nervous. Itachi handed the unconscious Sakura over to Sasori, knowing Sasori knew a few medical ninjutsu.

The puppet master pulled down the some of the clothing that covered the crook of her neck… Everyone watched intently as they ran. Sasori's eyes widen…He suddenly stopped and laid her down on the grassy area.

"I need a bucket of cold water and two towels. Now!" he commanded. 'We cannot travel with her like this. Her fever will only get worse if we travel even further. She will have to try her best and survive. I'm hoping the seal will not activate once the fever is gone…' he thought. Ever was staring at him with a confused expression.

"I told you before. I need a bucket of cold water and two towels…Now! I will not repeat myself! We cannot travel any further. She will die if we continue," he began shouting which was very un-Sasori-like of him. Deidara and Zetsu went back to the Head Quarters to get the supplies and some camping equipment. They were smart enough to figure out they won't be staying in that area for a pretty long time.

**Sasuke---**

The obsessed snake man (A/N: Lol, sorry! I just had to put it!!), took one last breath…And…Fell to his death. Blood was scattered everywhere, Sasuke did not care. Team Hebi was with him…Suigetsu, Juugo and (THE BITCH!) Karin.

"Come, Team Hebi. We are searching for Haruno Sakura. The Legendary Sannin's Apprentice, Best Medic in all the Five Great Nations and…The student of my brother…Itachi," Sasuke spat Itachi's name. Suigetsu whistled.

"Damn…Is she really all that strong?" he asked.

"No way, a little bitch cannot even put a scratch on _my_ Sasuke-kun!" Karin cooed. (A/N: I swear I'm going to strangle her someday!)

Juugo, as always, remained silent.

"Hai…It is true, Sakura-chan has beaten me in a spar in less than 5 minutes," he mumbled. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"No fucking way!" Suigetsu yelled.

"It was only luck!" Karin shouted.

"Urasai and let's go," Sasuke started searching for Sakura…Little did he know that Itachi would be guarding her 24/7.

**Konoha---**

Everyone stood in Tsunade's office, backs straight, face forward and no one, not even Naruto or Kiba, talked. Tsuande was marching back and forth, head facing the floor thinking. Her head shot up all of a sudden, which startled some of the girls.

"Hinata, Neji, can you see, with your Byakugan, Akatsuki nearby?" Tsuande asked.

"Byakugan!" The two Hyuuga prodigies said in unison. They're eyes searched throught the windows and walls, searching for any kind of chakra. Hinata suddenly piped up, "Hai! 15 miles away from Konoha, northeast, past the Forest of Death…I see…I see Sakura-chan's chakra fading!" Hinata was close to tears. "I also see an Akatsuki member trying to heal her…" Sakura was Hinata's very first friend…It was sad to see your first friend die because someone you know betrayed you more than once. Tsuande nodded and called,

"Shizune! I want you to keep in charge of Konoha for now…I cannot let Sakura die and they need a professional medic-ninja pronto," Everyone was shocked. Tsuande, was breaking the rules!

**Rule #207: Hokages must never leave or abandon the village for any reason.**

"T-Tsuande-baachan…" Naruto was smiling with tears in his eyes.

Tsuande looked down and smiled, "Sakura was my first apprentice and my daughter. I am responsible of taking care of her like she took care of me when I got drunk…" Everyone was touched. "So…SCREW THE RULES!!! THIS IS FOR MY DAUGHTER! HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Hai!" everyone said in unison. 'This will definitely be history…The Cherry Blossom who has changed many people…Broke rules but always change people…' Tenten smiled. Everyone disappeared in a puff.

**Akatsuki---**

It has been an hour and 30 minutes already…Her fever has not calmed down yet. Her panting was getting worse and she started coughing more blood and sweating.

"Shi matta…" Sasori cursed under his breath. He was almost out of chakra. Itachi also helped by changing the wet towel that lay on her forehead every 20 minutes. Eveyone also grew worried. 'This girl has changed Akatsuki and its ways…I'm grateful for that…Don't die my cherry blossom…' Itachi metally said.

Soon, a voice was heard, "We're going to save Sakura-chan no matter what! Dattebiyo! "

**Bloopers!!!---**

"**Rule #207: Hokages must never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER—" **

"Get to the fucking point already!!!" a sober Tsuande yelled.

"**Leave or abandon the village for any reason." **

"Finally…" she sighed.

**Take 2!---**

Everyone was touched. "So…SCREW THE RULES!!! THIS IS FOR MY SON! UCHIHA SASUKE!" Everyone sweat dropped as Tenten coughed,

"T-Tsuande-sama…It's 'This is for my _daughter! Haruno Sakura!_"

"Oooh…."

"I think she's drunk!" Naruto yelled.

**Take 3!---**

"I need a bucket of cold urine and two towels. Now!" Sasori commanded. Everyone snickered as Sakura shot up and glared at the puppet master.

"NANI?!" she yelled.

"I knew that would work! So, you were faking all along!" Deidara laughed. Everyone soon stopped laughing except for…Yes, the clay artist.

"BAZOOKA, ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!!!" Tobi screamed with bum in both of his hands. Deidara immediately shut up.

**Take 4!---**

Sakura: Ne…Itachi-kun? Didn't you promise that you would help me with _my_ laundry?

Itachi: …-thinking: I get to see her clothes…And, other clothes…:D) Fine…

**Somewhere else---**

Itachi: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOUR LAUNDRY?!

Sakura: Na-uh, I said Kisame's toilet!

Itachi: -twitches-

**Author's Note: **There you go! Have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow!


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday!  I broke my arm during P.E…Yeah, I was pretty clumsy and tripped over my shoelace and my arm was near those big tall bars for chin ups…And…Yeah. So, for the discomfort of my arm I'm going to type less than usual…That doesn't mean I'll stop putting cliffhangers:D I'm skipping the Beating Up Sasuke Time…Gomen nasai! I had a lot of math homework from Mr. Butler and it took me 2 hours (Math). 30 minutes for Science, 1 hour for Language Arts and 30 minutes for Social Studies…So, the total is about 4 hours total…I have a major headache and I have HORRIBLE cramps since my period came…-sigh-

**Chapter 26 – Dattebayo VS Hn VS S-Class criminals…Who wins? **

And there stood the infamous Team 7…Except, without Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura's panting became worse and coughed more blood. Sasori ignored them and continued to heal her.

'This isn't normal…These symptoms are similar to the Curse Mark but there is no part where you cough blood…Unless—' his thoughts are rudely interrupted by the obnoxious blonde.

"Oi! We're here to save Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave them his goofy grin.

"Urasai…" Sasori rubbed his temples…Everyone watched with interest. 'Unless…Unless what?' he gritted his teeth slammed the ground, causing the dirt to pounce off. Everyone narrowed their eyes. 'I need to see what is wrong…I did that for the umpteenth time and I see nothing except that her whole body is getting warmer…It's like something is creating that heat…But, what?' He sent chakra to her temples and checked everywhere. It was burning hot now.

He checked her brain, esophagus, lungs…His eyes widen. "The heart!" he screamed out loud. Itachi's eyes widen as well. "The heat is coming from the heart that spreads it from the veins!" His puppet like hands went over her heart and—

Tsuande slapped his hand away, "I'll do it. She is my…M-My d-d-daughter and I will do it," she twitched a bit which confused the members.

Itachi glared at her and said, "If you dare harm her in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you," he had a bad feeling…A very bad feeling about them.

Tsuande shivered a lot and nodded quickly.

Pein and Konan eyed her nervously. They didn't trust her either. Konan fidgeted a bit and she tried her best not to shed tears. She never saw her best friend be in this much harm when she couldn't do anything about it.

"What if Tsuande-san cannot heal her?" she started asking questions and continues.

"What did Sasuke do to her?"

"How come I cannot do anything to help?"

"Why am I just standing here where I can be comforting my friend?"

"Will…Will Sakura di—" she was interrupted with a stranger's lips against hers. Her dark blue eyes widened quite a bit.

Pein let go and smirked, "You talk to much for a girl…" Konan blushed and looked down mumbling,

"Stupid asshole," Pein smirked and decided to let her off…This time.

As they all eyed Tsuande closely seeing what she was doing. Suddeny, a poof was heard! Instead of Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Tsuande, there stood (the bitch) Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and their leader…Uchiha Sasuke. They smirked and all disappeared far, far, far, away from them with their chakra masked….

**Rookie Nine---**

As they approached they saw all the Akatsuki with angry red faces or sad teary faces… 'Kuso, Sasuke somehow got Sakura…' Tsuande thought.

They all appeared and almost everyone relaxed. Not everyone that is…The older Uchiha prodigy brought a kunai knife to the Hokage's neck as if the knife is begging to cut her neck.

"Who are you?" he whispered to Tsuande who showed no emotion, only a stern look on her face.

"Tsuande," she answered without stuttering.

Itachi let go and stepped back, knowing that the real Tsunade wouldn't ever stutter around him. "Team Hebi has Sakura-ch—" he immediately stopped and looked down, trying to hide the faint blush, "Team Hebi has Sakura…" The real Naruto noticed this and smiled, 'So…Sakura-chan can really change peoples lives…She has changed Konoha about Akatsuki and she has changed Akatsuki about Konoha,' he mentally took a note to thank her when they kick the chicken ass's…ass.

They all decided to team up together…Fortunately, nobody argued. Akatsuki discussed their plans which were much, much better than Konoha's plans. They all agreed and would search out for Sakura tomorrow in the early morning around 2:30 AM when they would sleep at 7:30 PM.

**Team Hebi---**

Karin was on guard and glared daggers at the woken pink haired kunoichi who showed no emotion…At least refused to show any emotion. Sakura was healed because Sasuke had the antidote. She wished she would die…The cherry blossom had to suffer all these hard times. The only person that made her day complete is…(She hates to admit it) Itachi…He never underestimated her. He took her seriously, comforted her at the time of need. He was like a guardian… No, he was more than one…She hates to admit it but, 'I think I love Uchiha Itachi,' she smiled.

"Hey, bitch, what are you smiling at?" Karin, the bitch herself, obnoxiously asked.

"Don't you just wish you could die and forget about worries about the world?" she brought this up again.

Karin looked at her weirdly, "You are an idiot to die!"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, "I'm not scared of death…If you want, you can kill me here right now," With that Karin smirked and took out a kunai…Put it under Sakura's throat…_Slash!_

**Author's Note: **Review! I hope my arm heals quickly…


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Arm still broken…I didn't get to check my reviews yet since my mom has like…3 windows up and if I open another window it'll be too slow… . I'm doing the Beating Up Sasuke Time when my arm heals…Gomen nasai! Please forgive me…I have a school dance called Midnight Madness it starts at 4:00-5:00. So, I might not have time to type on Friday…I finally have the courage to talk to Jeff:D Yippee! I might type more because I'm bored…Haha! Rachel is moving to another school because her mom got mad at her…Isn't that ridiculous? I mean, Rachel is super nice…Best friend ever……….Now, I don't know what to do! I'm trying to think of reasons of not letting her move to a different school to give to her mom! Oh, I'm babbling huh? Gomen again!  Here we go!

**Chapter 27 – Hebi and Sakura; Friend or Foe, Mission Failed?**

The cherry blossom closed her eyes and waited to see red liquid oozing out of her neck. She felt warm liquid flowing down her pale skin. (A/N: She isn't pale like Sai or Orochimaru but sort of a fair skinned one)

Juugo and Suigetsu watched with interest when they came out of their tents for next shift. 'She's like Sasuke-sama…Expect scarier…She's even smiling!' Suigetsu screamed in his thoughts.

'She truly is a powerful kunoichi to not be afraid of death,' Juugo admired her courage.

"Well? Are you not afraid now?" Karin smirked.

"I am not afraid," Sakura smiled.

"Che, I guess I will have to go deeper to hear you begging at my feet to spare your life!" She went even deeper. Sakura didn't even wince, not even a flinch. Her face remained emotionless. She just remembered the times she had with the Akatsuki…

_**Flashback- - -**_

"_Ano…Konan-chan?" Sakura looked confused. _

_Konan looked up and said, "Hai?" _

"_Why do you trash talk a lot?" Sakura had a small question mark over my head. _

"_Well…" She put a finger to her lip. "When I was small, I was too weak to defend myself. So were my friends. We were only orphans then. Then, we met the pervert, Jiraya! He taught us until we were strong enough to protect ourselves. The two other orphans were boys and Jiraya always peeped…" Sakura shivered at the thought when Jiraya tried to peep her and Hinata. Konan continued, "Jiraya usually peeped me and then one day I said, 'Fuck you Jiraya!' and I asked what that meant…He said, 'It means chocolate and ice cream dear…Chocolate and ice cream…' he gave me a weird look and ran off. Until I learned what 'Fuck' actually was…I had a hard time letting go of my old habits!" Konan smiled. _

_Sakura sweat dropped. _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

The red haired bitch looked at her weirdly and cut deeper, expecting her to at least wince or flinch. But she remained the same.

'**Oh, oh, remember the time where we asked why Kisame is blue?' Inner Sakura jumped up and down happily. **

'_Remember when Deidara made a giant cookie? Well…Tried?' Ito sniggered. _

'Yeah…Those were great times!' Sakura smiled inwardly.

_**Flashback- - -**_

_Sakura was alone with Kisame in the living room. 'Man, this is so boring!' she thought. A question popped to her head._

"_Ne…Fish Stick-kun? Why are you blue? And, why do you have gills? If you have gills don't you breathe underwater then?" She exploded, full of questions flowed toward the annoyed Kisame. You could see a red vein popping out. (Anime style) _

"_First of all, DON'T CALL ME FISH STICK-KUN! And, when I was five I dyed myself blue and the gills are tattoos," Kisame lied. _

"_Really?! I'm going to tell Tobi-kun!" Sakura zoomed off before Kisame could say, "Just…Kidding?" Kisame sighed and walked away._

"_TOBI-KUN!!! GUESS WHAT?!" Sakura smiled as she jumped up and down. She stopped when she saw Tobi holding a plant. _

"_Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is going to plant this pretty plant Tobi chose!" Tobi jumped up and down…Causing the plant to jump right out of the pot and fall to the ground. _

"_Awww," Tobi hung his head and anime tears came out of his one eye hole. _

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

"Still not begging huh?" Karin smirked. Until she saw Sakura still smiling. She cut even deeper now. Sakura stood still. 'Damn…' Suigetsu looked at her in awe. So did Juugo.

_**Flashback- - -**_

"_Dei-kun, do you want to help me make cookies?" Sakura asked and smiled back when she saw Deidara smiling. _

_**20 minutes later- - -**_

"_RAWR!!!" roared the giant cookie dough that burst out the oven! _

"_Deidara…" a dark aura surrounded Deidara who was trying to push the dough back into the kitchen. "I was gone for twenty minutes AND I SEE THIS GIANT COOKIE DOUGH MONSTER HERE!!!" she nearly screamed her head off. _

"_N-Not now S-Saku-c-chan…Help!" Deidara begged and Sakura shook her head and walked away. _

_Soon, she came back with a wide eyed Itachi and Pein. Itachi twitched his eyebrow while Pein gaped at the cookie monster. _

_Konan walked past them and looked up, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" the blue haired woman ran for her life. _

"_Itachi-kun, try using a fire jutsu and the…cookie…thing, will burn! Pein, you can make Deidara clean the kitchen…BY HIMSELF AND NOT USE CLONES!" she shouted at the frightened clay artist who backed away in the corner, looking like a cute chibi with sparkly blue eyes and the most cutest pout. It had no affect on Sakura. _

_Once she turned around she saw a HUGE pile of ash and an angered red faced Leader whom was approaching the blonde artist. In the end…Let's say there was no happy ending for the Iwagakure missing-nin!_

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

_Clang!_ The sounds of a kunai meeting the same weapon clashed.

"I think that's enough Karin…Don't want Sasuke-sama to be angry now do you?" Suigetsu smirked as Karin stomped off.

Sakura healed the wound while using chakra strings like Sasori does when he works with his puppets.

"You are a medic?" surprisingly, the usually silent Juugo asked.

"Hai!" she smiled at him. He did not see any harm of smiling back.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "We are supposed to be treating you like you are in Hell…"

"Actually…When, what's her name? Karin did that I felt happy again," she smiled at the Mist ninja.

Suigetsu backed away, "A-are you s-s-sadistic?!"

"No…I remember memories of being with all my friends when people threaten to kill me. Also, if you want sadistic, ask Hidan or Kisame," she replied, shaking her head.

The three had a very interesting conversation about scary stories…Sakura took the flashlight and put it under her face.

"Once, there was an old woman and her black dog, Senji. They lived together in a cottage in the woods! Every night Senji would lick the woman's hand to say good night. One night, she heard a _Drip…Drip…Drip…_She got up and turned the faucet off. She lay in her bed and Senji licked her good night. The radio was on and it said, 'A psychopath murder is on the loose!' she ignored it and went back to sleep.

In the middle of the night she heard a _drip…Drip…drip._ She got up and went to the bathroom…She opened the shower curtains and she screamed! She saw Senji hanging and blood dripped down…_Drip…Drip…Drip_." Sakura smiled at their frightened expression.

"Damn…Thanks to you I can't sleep!" Suigetsu complained loudly.

"I know…Sasuke always asks one of us to wake Karin up! Why don't we play a trick on her?" Sakura smiled evilly.

"Dude, Sasuke will get pissed!" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes.

"I can easily beat him in a spar no problem!" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sakura-chan, isn't your sensei Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, and Tsuande, the Legendary Sannin and the Hokage?" Juugo asked.

"Hai…And another person but, you have to guess!" she smirked.

Juugo went first, "Sarutobi Asuma?"

"No," she replied.

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"No…?" Sakura looked at Suigetsu weirdly.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Nope,"

"Yuuhi Kurenai?"

"No,"

"Hint please!" Suigetsu begged.

"Hmmm…A brother of someone in this Team,"

"Your brother?" Juugo asked.

"No,"

"…" Suigetsu seemed to have figured out.

"U-Uchiha I-I-Itachi…" Juugo figured out.

"Hai?" a smooth calm voice appeared behind the smiling Sakura…

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1---**

She stopped when she saw Tobi holding a plant. "Tobi borrowed this plant from Zetsu-senpai! Itachi-senpai said if Tobi borrowed a plant from Zetsu, Tobi will become stronger!" he smiled behind his mask.

Sakura tried her best not to laugh. She got Itachi's plan… 'Tobi must have done something to annoy Itachi-kun to deserve this…' she thought, '5…..4….3…2..1.'

"TOBI!!! WHERE IS MY PLANT?! I'M GOING TO DEVOUR YOU!!!" an angry Zetsu yelled.

**Take 2---**

"I was gone for twenty minutes AND I SEE THIS GIANT COOKIE DOUGH MONSTER HERE!!!" she nearly screamed her head off. Sakura smacked Deidara's head as Tobi popped out of nowhere.

Tobi says, "COOKIE MONSTER?! FROM SESAME STREET?! WHERE?! Tobi wants Cookie Monster's autograph!!!" Deidara and Sakura both sweat dropped.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Konbanwa minna! I hope you enjoyed my last few chapters! _**I AM NOT DOING BEATING UP SASUKE TIME BECAUSE MY ARM IS STILL BROKEN AND IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO HEAL AND IT IS UNCOMFORTABLE TO TYPE LIKE THIS…GOMEN NASAI!!!**_ Get the message people? Ok! The dance was AWESOME! I won 5 games of Twister. I heard familiar songs like, _Girlfriend, Hey Babe, S.O.S, Our Time is Running Out (LOVE THAT ONE!), Nobody's Listening, Numb and Blue! _Thank to all my lovely reviewers and especially people who have read this fan-fiction even though they did not review:D

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 28 – Mission Failure or Success? Where is Sasuke Taking Sakura to? **

And there stood the graceful weasel. He leaned down to Sakura's ear. The others are too shocked to even speak or move.

"Run, I will take care of them," Itachi's smooth deep voice sent shivers to Sakura's spine. She turned around and whispered back,

"Don't kill them…Maybe kill Sasuke or so…And Karin…But, Itachi-ku—" she refused to say '-kun' in front of other people. "Itachi-san, Do not kill these two," she pointed to Juugo and Suigetsu.

"And why not, I already spared Kimimaro and Kabuto's lives. Don't think I cannot take that away Sa-Ku-Ra-san," he sounded out each syllable of the cherry blossom's name slowly.

"Because…They owe Sasuke for saving their lives…Without Sasuke being here they can come with us…Onegai, Suigetsu," she pointed to the fish man. "He wants to collect all the swords that belong to the Seven Swordsmen," She pointed to Juugo. "He, Juugo wants to not harm people because of the Curse Mark Oro-teme has put on him! Tsuande and I can help remove it or put a seal on it! Onegai…?" She gave him the most adorable puppy faces. Even Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"What about the girl?" he questioned.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, 'That slut?! How dare he?!' she angrily thought.

'**Ha! So, admit it! You do love him!' Inner Sakura put a vertical line under ****Inner Sakura**** on a green blackboard. **

'_I hate to admit it but, Inner Sakura is right. It's a bit obvious you know?' Ito smirked._

Sakura scowled inwardly and outwardly, 'Of course I love him…Wait, no!!!' Inner Sakura and Ito rolled on the floor and laughed.

"Sakura?" Itachi shook Sakura for a while.

"Hai?"

"You space out a lot…" Itachi smirked seeing her blushing face. 'She looks cute when she blushes.' He decided.

"No, bring her along with us! I want to torture her!" she gave him a big smile. It was a half fake and half real smile. Itachi was the only one that got her to make a half smile once…

"You stay with Hidan too long Sakura-san," Itachi had an emotionless face.

Sakura twitched. Suigetsu and Juugo relaxed a bit. They learned to care for her…A bit. She was the one that made Juugo actually talk with them. She made Suigetsu forget thinking about the Seven Swordsmen. She actually made Itachi's ice cubed heart melt.

"Please? If you were stuck in a room with her you would go insane right away…I'm glad I didn't lose my sanity…Yet!" she chirped up. Suigetsu heard and roared out laughing. Juugo chuckled under his breath.

Itachi remained emotionless, "Fine…" Sakura got away from the binds easily. Suigetsu and Juugo agreed to follow. Sasuke was pushing them too far over the cliff's edge, almost driving them into psychotic murders!

"Which village do you come from Sakura-chan?" Juugo asked.

"Konohagakure…And, an Akatsuki member, I'm still with ties with my village though. It's a long story…Like, VERY long!" she smiled.

The two arrived with Rookie Nine and the Akatsuki members. Every one of them hugged her tightly.

"SAKU-CHAN!!! Don't you ever and I mean ever fucking scare the shit out of me!" Guess who? Our very own Konan!

"Sakura!!!" someone obviously, very angry with her yelled behind Konan…It was the Leader of Akatsuki, Pein!

"Hai?" she smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

His glaring red (not sharingan) eyes softened and when she let go he got serious, "You could have escaped easily! Why didn't you come for us?"

She pointed to the two Hebi members, "I was having a great time with them!"

Suigetsu was talking to the other fish-like man…Hoshigaki Kisame. They talked about swords and Kisame made Suigetsu never to steal his katana until Suigetsu can beat him. He had a long way…Suigetsu was young though, about 16ish.

Juugo was talking to Zetsu which doesn't surprise her. They talked about which plants heal what. It surprised the cherry blossom the most that Juugo actually knew a lot about herbs and medicines. 'Probably wants to heal instead of kill…Nice choice!' she commented.

Seconds past…minutes past…hours past…and now 2 days have past and Itachi was know where to be seen. Sakura got worried more and more.

"What if he got poisoned and needs my help? Why can't I go and look for him? What if he's…Dead…?" she looked glum and Hinata calmed her down.

"Sakura-chan, you asked this question a bunch of times and NO!" Tsuande demanded.

"Nande (why)? I'm strong enough!" she yelled with angry tears in her green eyes.

Pein held a hand in front of Sakura to silence her. She immediately backed down.

"Sakura-chan is strong enough…I have heard from Kabuto-san she has beaten Sasuke in less than 5 minutes," he smirked at the shocked faces. "You may go," he commanded Sakura who left immediately.

**Itachi ---**

The exhausted weasel panted. He let his guard down when Sasuke has tried kicking him to the side when it was a false attack. Sasuke left him paralyzed and poisoned. Itachi managed to burn both legs of Sasuke's, making Sasuke harder to run. He fell to green yarn grass…It was soft and the breeze swept past the tall green grass, making it brush his blood skin.

Karin was teleported back to Rookie Nine yesterday. She was being held captive of Konohagakure.

The poison was spreading and he felt it. It was burning everywhere in his body and it hurt. He let out a hiss and clamped his onyx eyes shut. Things got blurrier…He saw brown…green…blue…And, when he was just about to die…He saw…Pink?

**Author's Note: **_**I AM NOT KILLING OFF ITACHI!**_ So, keep reading! Sorry, for people who want me to type more than this, I'm exhausted, my arm is shaking. My eye lids are nearly heavy…I need to eat dinner soon and I need some sleep! _**THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **This is my first time breaking a bone so how long will it take for it to heal? I hope not long! L I'm super sorry for the people who are disappointed!!! My arm is feeling a little better so for today I'll type the "Beating Up Sasuke Time!" Ok? I'll make it a little long as well. Be happy! Because I also dislocated my shoulder joint and I had to pop it back in! . IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!

**Beating Up Sasuke Time!!!--- **

Me: Ok! Since, we don't have any volunteers…I have been saving a very special guest to be here! Can anyone guess who???

Crowd: Ohh, ohh!! –a lot of people raises hand-

Me: Ok…. .>… . …You!

Fan Girl: Ummm…Kurosaki Ichigo?

Me: No…

Fan Boy: Me….?

Me: No…

Fan Boy: Why not? Mostly girls get to beat him up!

Fan Girl: You got a problem with that?!

Fan Boy: Uhhh, yes, I do! Boys are supposed to be stronger!

Fan Girl: -gasp-

Me: -gasp-

Fan Girl: Now what makes you think that?

Fan Boy: Obviously it's genetics…

Me: Ok! Take it outside you two! –walk out and closes door…- -punches could be here and battle cries-…Ok! The, oh, so awesomely volunteer is…BLOODY MARY!!!

Crowd: -screams-

Me: Shush! She hates loud noises…

Sasuke: What the –beep-? Who the hell is Bloody Mary?

Me: You're going to the bathroom that has a camera on the corner and say 'Bloody Mary' 5 times with all the lights off and have a lit candle in your hand! Don't forget to look in the mirror when you do so.

Sasuke: What will happen?

Me: She'll rip out your soul!

Crowd: -applauses-

Me: Sasori! If Sasuke doesn't do it, just make him do it with your chakra strings you use for puppets.

Sasori: Anything for you. –starts controlling Sasuke-

**In the Bathroom (it has a shower!)--- **

Sasuke: -sigh- This is ridiculous… -holds lit candle in one hand and switches lights off with the other- -turns to face mirror and says- Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…

-a burp comes from the shower-

Sasuke: -opens shower curtain to see…-

Bloody LARRY: Dee-Der goin! (goin: sounds like going but no 'g') Hey there partner how you doin? –has an accent-

Sasuke: Huh?

Bloody Larry: Yeah, you expectin my sister, Bloody Mary. But, I'm her brother, Bloody Larry that cable guy. (LARRY THE CABLE GUY the movie) You ever tried to fart and poop come out? I mean, what did that? Dee-der goin!

Sasuke: …-twitches-

Bloody Larry: Just the other day I was making love and, uh, I heard a knock at the door. So I say, "Hey! Mama, get off me! Someone's at the door" Dee-der goin!

Dee-der goin! Dee-der goin, dee-der goin! –repeats-

Sasuke: Please stop no! –shakes head and blocks ears with hands-

**Back in the Studio--- **

Me: The hell? Bloody Larry?!...At least he's torturing Sasuke…Right?

**Bathroom--- **

Bloody Larry: -sniffs armpits- Wooh! Dee-der goin!

Sasuke: Stop please!!!

Bloody Larry: Dee-der goin right?

Sasuke: Stop telling stupid jokes!

Bloody Larry: Who farted? Dee-der goin!

Sasuke: You make poop jokes not even funny! –starts crying- I just want someone to kill me!

Bloody Larry: Dee-der goin!!!

Sasuke: HELP!!!

Bloody Larry: Say Moe! Get off my riddles! They my riddles!

Sasuke: PLEASE!!! SHUT UP!!! –starts scratching the locked door-

Bloody Larry: You ever take your wife to a fancy restaurant?

Sasuke: MY EARS!!!

Bloody Larry: And you had to beat up the waiter because he's staring at your wife's utter?

Sasuke: You aren't even a real Red Neck! We saw a foot age of you on YouTube where you have a completely normal voice!

Bloody Larry: Dee-der goin! Dee-der goin!

Sasuke: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Bloody Larry: Bob Teaser!

Sasuke: HELP!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE!!!! –starts banging on the unbreakable door-

Bloody Larry: Ey, uh, you like Christmas songs about er, Red Neck?

Sasuke: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody Larry: You ever hear the one about the, uh, broken corn nut and the raccoon?

Sasuke: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- HEEEEEEEELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody Larry: DEE-DER GOIN! –keeps repeating-

**Studio--- **

Me: I think we should check on him…It's been a couple minutes…

-goes inside bathroom and bends down to the dead Sasuke-

Sasuke: -dead- X-X –blood flows out of ears-

Me: …Whoever knew Bloody Larry could be so…Bad at jokes??? Aka: I got this off of YouTube! I do not own this part of Beating Up Sasuke Time!

**Chapter 29 – Crystal Tears of Sorrow, Konan and Pein! **

The cold ground…the fearsome forest…the awful world…Was fading away. The weasel's pulse was low. It was too low to even survive. Blood ran down his the corner of his mouth and landed next to the beautiful snow white flower that lay next to him, all wrinkled up and shriveled. 'Just like the flower…Like me,' he sadly thought. 'I guess I will go away from this cruel world and finally be free if I have no reason. Do I have a reason?' he asked himself as he had trouble breathing.

A voice popped up in his head which shocked him. **'Of course you baka!' Guess who? 'Inner Sakura is here to the rescue!' **

Itachi sighed inwardly. She has come to annoy him before. It was only for a few seconds though. There was a time limit until the Inner had to return to its original mind. 'Where is Sakura-san?'

**'She is trying to heal you now…That is not of why I am here,' Itachi cut her off. **

'Then why?' he interrupted her.

**'Time is running out! I am here because Sakura l—' Inner Sakura's voice faded as time was up… **

'Shi matta…' he tried opening his eyes but they were too heavy. He didn't want to see a teary eyed cherry blossom. His pulse was lower…_Thump………Thump…………Thump_. His breathing was too slow. He was suddenly being lifted off of the ground…Up into the sky…And into a new world.

**Sakura--- **

As Itachi had said, Sakura was teary eyed. She was devastated! The only person that would acknowledge her since she was a Chuunin is Itachi. He never underestimated her and trained her roughly but still with care. He meant everything to her. 'I cannot let him die!' she poured chakra to his lungs to his slow breathing pace to quicken a bit more. She continued to poor more chakra to his heart and removing the poison and inserting it to a small vial she kept in her pouch. She tried to not struggle or her chakra patterns will not be even.

"Don't die…" she muttered as she cried. She quickly lifted his cold wrist and felt…No pulse at all. Her eyes widen as she pushed all of her chakra into his heart, no pulse.

"Itachi!!!" she screamed and cried her feelings onto his cold corpse. Tsunade and Kabuto appeared. The two medics decided to help her but seeing it was already too late they both bit back cries of sadness seeing their cherry blossom cry.

**Itachi--- **

He felt heavier…His soul started to drop back down to earth slowly. _Drip…Drip…Drip. _He wiped his cheeks to see warm tears. He saw Sakura crying onto his corpse and he felt this emotion washing up to him…Sorrow.

'Maybe I do have a reason to exist.' He mentally took a note to remind himself.

He grew drowsy and sighed. He let his eye lids take over and rest soon consumed him.

**Sakura--- **

It was as if her tears had reached his heart. It was like her tears begged him to live and be with her. She didn't notice this yet.

Her crystal tears flowed down slowly as she whispered loud enough for the other two medics could hear, "Itachi has always been kind toward me…He offered a deal, he offered training, he offered friendship to me. Maybe even more than friendship," she muttered the last part so none of them could hear.

"Sakura-chan…You're heavy…" Itachi coughed as he got up.

Sakura gasped and quickly aided Itachi. She blushed and whispered to him, "Ne, you didn't hear everything right? Not the last part?"

Itachi smirked and replied, "I think I heard enough," 'Maybe, my existence is to be with her…' he happily thought of the future.

Tsuande smiled a big smile while Kabuto scratched the back of his head and smiled, thinking, 'Whoever knew this is so dramatic?' (A/N: I just had to put it there:D It kept popping up in my mind)

**Camp**** Site---**

Rookie Nine fell asleep while the Akatsuki volunteered to stay up. They had partners and circled around the camp site.

Konan was a bit twitchy all of a sudden with Pein, 'Why the hell, am I this twitchy around him? He's a jerk! He stole my first kiss!'

"Stop twitching, it's annoying," he looked at her which made her look down and blush a deep crimson.

Pein was surprised to see the trashing talking, never shy Akatsuki Konan actually blushing…He got the point and smirked.

"Say…After this, why don't we go on a date in Konohagakure? In spring the flower bloom and it would be an awesome sight…" he grabbed her waist and smirked as she flinched at his touch.

"Errr…Uhh," she grew even red.

He growled in a possessive tone, "Mine," he pulled her toward him and nuzzled her shoulder. He really did love her. The Leader thought that she was tough. He didn't like girly girls. (-cough-likeIno-cough-) Konan had grown off him.

"S-S-Sure…" she blushed more and decided to lean into his touch.

"Great!" he let go to Konan's disappointment and to her excitement, he kissed her and to his surprise, she kissed him back and they continued on without talking.

**1 Week Later--- **

Konan and Pein are officially couples and other members and friends tried locking them in a room together…Which, failed miserably. Itachi used Chidori to break through the wall and beat up Tobi, for it was his 'brilliant' idea. Sakura refused to heal him.

Days and weeks have past by…Until one day…Inner Sakura had dared Sakura to tell Itachi that she loves him! If she doesn't do it, Sakura will get a killer headache caused by our very own, obnoxious Inner Sakura.

"Stay calm Sakura…" she breathed in and out.

She roughly bumped into a figure, "What's wrong?" To her disappointment it was…Itachi.

"N-nothing…Ano…Itachi-kun?" she looked down and blushed. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her to continue.

**'Damn he so cute! Not to mention kind…sweet…caring…Mmmm,' Inner Sakura sighed dreamily. **

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I-I…L-love you!!!"

**Bloopers!!!--- **

**Take 1--- **

Itachi used Chidori to break through the wall and beat up Tobi, for it was his 'brilliant' idea. Itachi…To everyone's surprised gave Tobi the BIGGEST wedgie known to humans!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" You could here the poor unfortunate Tobi plead.

Sakura put a finger to her lips and thought with Deidara, "How did he do that if Tobi was wearing a LONG cloak???"

The mystery is unknown…

**Take 2--- **

"Say…After this, why don't we go on a date in Konohagakure?" Konan blushed more as Pein continued, "Why don't we play stripper poker?"

Konan grew red…Not because she was embarrassed…She was angry. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a frying pan and whacked Pein on top of the head until he fainted.

"PERVERT!" she yelled and stormed off.

**Author's Note: _THANK YOU MY AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME!_** Ja ne!


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **Konbanwa mina! I'm actually a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I got…I only received 10 in each chapter! TT Now… (I'm being picky) I want at least 20 or 15 reviews each chapter please! Or else I'm not going to post a chapter up until I get AT LEAST 15 OR 20 REVIEWS…I'm planning on ending this soon so I can start a High School one. I'm not in High School yet. I'm only in Middle School so please don't blame me if I have it all wrong! . 

**Chapter 30 – Love Hurts, Excuses?! **

The cherry blossom sat on a big boulder she created with her inhuman strength. She was obviously meditating. The wind softly blew across her face as tears ran down her face…She remembered the time when she confessed her love toward Itachi a couple of minutes ago…Literally.

_**Flashback- - -**_

"_I-I…L-Love you!" she said. She didn't want to see the expression on his face. Actually, Itachi didn't have an expression. He just stared at her. _

_His heart fluttered as he heard this but he had to make sure that it was more than a silly old crush, 'She's going to have to play fire with fire…And, I have the perfect plan to see if she actually is in love with me,' he smirked. _

_The cherry blossom opened her eyes to see Itachi gone. Everyone surrounding the door was confused. Sakura, as well disappeared._

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

"I never should have confessed my feelings toward him! That bastard…" she muttered as she dried her tears.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?" the clay artist sat down next to her on the boulder.

"O-Ohayo D-Deidara-kun…" she gave a really fake smile that almost looked real.

Deidara was smarter than this, "Sakura, do you actually think I'm this stupid??? I know you are hurt because of Itachi! He's just a…a…slow kind of person?"

Sakura sighed and place both elbows on her knee caps and her chin on her palms. "I guess…"

Deidara gave her a small smile and said, "Ne, ne! Look what I can do!" He gathered up some clay into his palms and sent them flying into the air. They were birds! They swooped downwards and then dived back up, creating a spiral. It was beautiful. It's as if they were fighting gracefully and viciously at the same time. They stopped and collided into each other creating a loud explosion! _Boom!_ They became fire works!

Sakura started to laugh as Deidara made the fire works into a mouse and a cat, "Presenting…Tom and Jerry!" She laughed harder as she saw the mouse with a hammer in hand.

Once the little show was over she walked to her room with a true smile on her face. She opened her door and she saw Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki.

She smiled at him and said, "Hai?" he was glad to see her smile after the Itachi thing.

"Glad Deidara can make you smile again. He's an idiot but can make people laugh easily…I'll have to thank him later," he smiled back.

Changing the subject Sakura quickly said, "I heard you went out with trash talking Konan!" Pein's eyebrow twitched.

"I like the bad girl kind of type…Konan fits that kind of selection quite easily," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah…Anyways, I'm sure you aren't here to comfort me huh? I doubt that. Ok, spill," she had on an emotionless expression.

"Smart girl as always, I have decided to take a breaking and let the members rest…Someplace," he smirked.

"Konohagakure right?" she had a hopeful face.

"Of course, seeing that it is your birthday soon, but before we depart, I need to get rid of the Curse Mark so bastard will have a harder time finding you. Understand?" he stated.

"Wakari mashita," she nodded her pink head. "Konan's rubbing off on you…"

"Urasai!" Pein blush a very faint pink.

"Glad to know you are human!" she teased him more.

"Let's just put a seal on the Curse Mark alright? We are leaving tomorrow morning and I'll get someone to wake you up," he got annoyed and did several seals. His hand landed on the Curse Mark and she immediately fainted without a sound.

As the orange headed Leader walked out the door he thought, 'Who am I going to send to wake Sakura?' he smirked as he walked into his room, seeing Konan sleeping peacefully. He softly brushed some her strands of hair out of the way.

"Heh, she doesn't even snore…Surprising for a trash talking woman." He then fell asleep on his own bed. (A/N: I'm getting pissed off at my mom! She just wants me to be 'perfect' Well guess what?! I'M NOT A PERFECTIONIST MOM! :( )

**Sasori and Deidara's Room---**

Deidara was trying to ignore the screwing noises and clatterings of Sasori's puppets. 'That is it! I'm pissed!' Deidara had an anime vein popping out.

"You had a more than a year to finish on those puppets and you are still working on them?!" Deidara yelled, as his dark yellow sheets flew off the bed and onto the ground.

Sasori put on the hammer and screws and turned his stool to face Deidara. His grayish red hair covered his eyes as he hung his head.

Sasori twitched, "Thanks a little _someone_, I have to fix all the puppets _she_ destroyed when we went after the Shukaku…" he turned his stool around toward the table and worked once more. He also mumbled something about, "Stupid…Girls…Crazy strength…Akatsuki,"

"You mean Sakura-chan?" Deidara gave him an evil grin.

"Yes, _her_," he shivered. "I cannot blame her…She was trained to fight enemies. She JUST had to learn inhuman strength and better yet, a medic," he muttered. A dark aura surrounded the room quickly. Deidara was really clever to shut his mouth(s) and pretend to sleep, seeing that he cannot sleep until Sasori decides to hit the sack.

He inaudibly sighed and took a mental note: This is going to be _long_ night… he emphasized the word 'long'.

**Sakura's Room---**

"Achoo!" Sakura woke up sneezing. 'Someone must be talking about me…' she said inwardly. Since the cherry blossom was awake she would write in her diary a bit.

'**March 24,' **

**I feel…Upset? ...Lonely? …Angry? ...Unwanted? ...Jealous? No, none of them, I feel confused. You see, I confessed my love toward him and what I feared came true. He didn't say, "I love you too," Instead, when I opened my eyes I see nothing. I'm a complete imbecile! This is **_**Uchiha Itachi**_** we are talking about! He doesn't love… I guess I got my hopes up when saw he offered to train me…Treated kindly toward me…Saved me several times…When he kisses me or hugs me I feel…Safe! Yes, I feel safe and I want to be with him forever more. I believe I'm the most stupid person alive. **

**Although, when I look at him, I feel my stomach do flips and when he looks back, with a sincere look, I feel my heart leap for joy. It was nothing I felt toward that bastard, Sasuke… I always thought Uchiha Itachi was a cruel sadistic jerk. But, I can see he is in a lot of pain. He killed his own clan because they pushed him to go farther. He didn't want to be ANBU Captain but his father forced him. His cousin, Shisui, commit suicide. He was alone and he hated it. He saw his little brother, Sasuke having a lot of friends and he got jealous and killed the clan. **

**I understand. Jealously can lead to stupid things and ideas! My parents never encouraged me to be a kunoichi, instead they insulted the ninja honor, gave me reasons about 75 of having to be killed if I was a ninja. I was intelligent, had perfect chakra control. But, I was weak. I always thought, 'Brains beat bronze all the time,' But if I just focus more on training than I can be a bit of both! **

**I almost resigned from being a ninja when Sasuke**_**-kun**_** left. Naruto talked me out of it, "If Sasuke saw you like this right now what would he say?" **

**I answered back, "That I'm weak," **

**Naruto smiled and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Than, prove him wrong." **

**I tried and tried…I got stronger but my friends were always five steps farther than me. Uchiha Itachi made my view of being a ninja change. 'Protect the ones you love and care about,' I did so. Some things happened. Itachi's view of being a ninja was, 'Kill without regret, and protect only your self,' I believe deep down he has something better than this. That is why I'm trying to change him…But, he broke my heart. Is that what all Uchihas' do?**

**Haruno Sakura' **

'Su goi…I wrote a bunch!' she smiled and put it under her pillow and drifted off to a dreamy world.

**Itachi's Room---**

'Does she really mean it?' he thought. No one has ever loved him. That was because he was an Akatsuki and a traitor to Konohagakure. 'Only one way…' he poofed into Sakura's room and carefully grabbed the diary…He read the page she just wrote and he was a bit touched.

The weasel twitched at the last part, 'Is that what all Uchihas' do?' He placed it back under her pillow and looked at the cherry blossom's sleeping form.

Her lips were slightly parted. The blankets covered her ears. She was rolled up like a cocoon. In her hand he had a small smile… 'A weasel plushy…' he took a note mentally.

He couldn't help but move some her light pink away from her face. 'She's beautiful…' he didn't know what he was saying.

He caught the sight of a choker on her neck. It was silky black with a diamond shaped pink crystal in the middle. 'How long has she been wearing that? Who gave it to her? If it's a male he is going to Hell!' the apocalypse is coming! Itachi was dead jealous.

**Next Day in Akatsuki Head Quarters---**

"Sasori and Itachi…Wake Sakura up please," Pein certainly did not want to disturb the sleeping girl. He had horrible experiences…He shivered as he thought.

"Nande?" Sasori asked while the silent Itachi was…Silent.

"J-Just w-w-wake her up…And, don't make a sound…Not one sound…" the two Akatsuki left leaving the Leader, Pein to his thoughts, 'Suckers!' he sniggered.

Konan appeared, "You made Sasori and Itachi wake 'Sleeping Beauty' up huh?" Pein nodded and chuckled. "Oh fuck! They don't know the correct way to wake her! I better hurry before they get their asses kick!" she screamed and before she could run…

Pein appeared in front of her and kissed her on the cheek lightly, "Let them suffer a bit…" Konan leaned into his touch and forgot everything…

Chaos erupted from Sakura's room throughout the base.

**Sakura's Room---**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she shouted. Innocent Sasori (A/N: He is just soooo innocent…With that look and especially that smile!) backed away shaking his head ferociously while shaking his hands to the left and right.

"P-Pein o-o-ordered us to w-wake y-you up," Sasori trembled. Itachi winced at her loudness. 'How can she wake up by only a nearly inaudible whisper?' that was the question.

Sakura stormed off and changed into a red spaghetti strap that showed her stomach a little and black a Capri similar to Tenten's. A dark blue sash was tied to her waist and the knot ended at the right side of her wasit. She put on her slashed Konoha hitai-ate (Thank you people who reminded me how to spell that!) on her usual spot on top of her pink head.

Sasori quickly left. Itachi saw that choker that irate him to no end.

He just had to ask her, "Who gave you that choker?" he glared at it.

Sakura was surprised but said, "My okaa-san gave it to me when she left for a mission…At least, she was my foster parent. I didn't know my real parents. But, I remember they discouraged me to not become a ninja." She walked out the door.

Itachi sighed in relief.

**Konoha's Front Gate---**

Genma had his senbon-like toothpick in his mouth as he chewed the end of it. He and Kotetsu had to guard the gates and waited for any passing shinobis or travelers in the little office to the left of the gates.

"Eh?! It's Akatsuki!" Genma noticed first.

"Meaning, Sakura-chan is with them!" Kotetsu announced happily. Genma gave him a stern look and said,

"Be on your guard…"

Sakura looked forward to see a serious faced Genma and a trying-to-look-serious faced Kotetsu. She took off her rice picker's hat and smiled warmly at them.

"Ohayo minna!" she chirped as she waved her hand.

"Oha—" Kotetsu was cut off by Genma go smacked his face and sighed.

Pein spoke up, "I know this sounds…Weird…?" Sakura, Kotetsu and Genma sweat dropped by the Leader's 'little speech'. "Uhhh…Sakura sort of got me into bringing some of the members to stay here for a week…" Konan rolled her eyes at his lie.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh his ass off! "HAHAHA!!!! GREAT EXCUSE LEADER-SAMA!!!" the sentence dripped with sarcasm.

Genma sighed. He left to inform Tsuande while Kotetsu talked with Sakura.

"Is your Leader always like this?" he chuckled.

"Sometimes…" she smiled. "He's going to leave, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Itachi with me here. The others have other important business to take care of,"

"What kind of business?" he asked, hoping to let some Akatsuki secret spill.

"Baking cookies!" she smiled as Kotetsu sweat dropped.

"Forget the question,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw a blonde head coming toward her… _Punch!_

There was a crying Naruto on the cracked ground rubbing the large bump on his head, "Sakura-chan…."

"Don't Sakura-chan me Naruto! You shouldn't come running up to the Akatsuki!" she scolded him. "It's for your own good…" she muttered as she helped him up.

"Are all of you staying?!" he shouted.

"Only, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi…Including, me of course!" she grinned.

The members staying in Konoha had to stay in Sakura's big apartment which was near the ANBU Head Quarters. Tsunade was thankfully sober and agreed to let them stay for a week as long as they are with Sakura.

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1---**

Genma had his senbon-like toothpick in his mouth as he chewed the end of it. He sighed…

"ACK!" he was choking on his own toothpick! Thankfully Kotetsu was there to help!!!

"Eh? Genma-san?" Kotetsu questioned the blue Genma. He was waving his arms around viciously.

"Oh! It's that game! Of course I'll play!" Kotetsu smiled. Genma soon dropped to the floor dead. "Uh-oh…Ummm…I DIDN'T DO IT!" Kotetsu took off running for his life.

**Take 2---**

Tsunade was unfortunately…Drunk. And, she made Tobi drink sake! Oh-no!

Tobi hiccupped and swayed back and forth, "Yo ho, yo ho, an Akatsuki's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

**Author's Note: **I need at least 15 or 20 reviews please!  Thank to all my readers and reviewers!


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS!!! I feel super special:D **NOTE: I'M GOING TO MAKE KARIN SUFFER!!!! :D** Be happy. _**IMPORTANT NOTE: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS I WILL ADD A SMALL EXTRA BLOOPER OR CHAT!!!**_ P.S: You get a bunny or a fox! Your choice!

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

**Summary: ** Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right? Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue. Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha; she is used for bait! One problem…She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don't Give Up**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz. Though, one problem: She is horrible at it! She gets kicked out of Konoha's Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it. What if…She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve her skills. ItaSaku

**Doesn't Matter About Looks**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura: Petite, smart, people look at her as a nerd/geek. Uchiha Sasuke: Famous, rich, handsome, smart and has many fan-girls. Yamanaka Ino: Very fat, knowledge is about average, popular and cares about looks. What if, the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke's attention? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only? Ino doesn't get Sasuke's attention but the lazy genius. Main pairing: SasuSaku Other pairing: ShikaIno

**Author's Note: **_**VOTE FOR WHICH ONE SHALL BE THE NEXT FANFICTION I WILL MAKE!**_** Note: I'm planning on making **_**A Pirate's Life For Me**_** longer than the rest.** Gomen nasai for keeping you up! Enjoy the chapter 31!

**Chapter 31 – Green with Envy; Karin VS Sakura, the Fight for Love! **

The first day was pretty tiring since Sakura must help Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Itachi unpack their things. She had her clones help out of course.

_Knock, knock!_

Sakura quickly ran toward her door and opened it, revealing…The Jinchuuriki, Uzamaki Naruto, the insulting name-caller, Sai, and, how could we forget our always-late, pervert, Hatake Kakashi!

"Eh?" the cherry blossom was confused.

"We have training soon in 20 minutes. I informed Tsunade about this and she will send ANBU Black Ops to guard on them," Kakashi smiled as he read the perverted book of his. He giggled as he had a faint blush. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hai…Kaka-sensei?" she asked.

Kakashi put down the book and replied, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you after training…Today…Alone…" Sakura managed not to stutter. He could tell it was a problem.

"Of course!" he smiled with his visible eye creating an ark. She have sighed in relief and smiled back, nodding her pink head.

**20 Minutes Later---**

Noon was a peaceful time…Birds chirping, flowers blooming, children playing…So peaceful.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE?!" I spoke to soon, the knuckle head blonde interrupted the peace which annoyed Itachi who was walking besides Sakura.

Sakura had both hands behind her head as she walked, "He wants to come…Besides, he's my sensei…Right?" Sai gave a fake smile, 'Do not give him a nickname…What ever you do, don't give him a nickname…' the artist could already imagine the bad things Itachi could to him… 'Especially not Sakura…' even though he didn't see her skills he knew she has improved…What he didn't expect her to improve _**greatly**_.

**2 Hours of Boredom Later---**

_Poof!_ "Yo my ninja-wanna-be's!" he smiled as he read his book in one hand and the other waved at them.

"You're late Kaka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura scolded their sensei. Kakashi sweat dropped at their same routine.

"But still, you came four hours early than usual…" stated Sakura who tapped her feet on the grassy ground.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You actually count how long it gets him to get here?"

"Yup!" Sakura gave him a smile. He sweat dropped anime style at his student's childish behavior.

"Well, since Itachi-san is here…" Kakashi gave a quick glance at the S-class criminal, "I guess Sakura can train with him while Naruto and Sai spar." Naruto, Sai and Kakashi disappeared to another area, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

To her surprise Itachi walked up to her and placed her weights in her hands.

"I know you are still wearing your older ones, but these are only 25 pounds more to add," he said as if he was talking about the weather. Sakura twitched and put them on.

Now, the cherry blossom weighed more than 300 pounds due to the awfully heavy weights. "Let me guess…500 laps around Konoha?"

Itachi smirked and shook his head, "900 laps around Konoha," Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor.

"NANI?!" she screamed to the top her lungs.

Itachi almost smiled, "I'm timing you. If you don't make it by 20 minutes and 15 seconds then I'll use Mangekyou…1 minute has passed,"

Sakura panicked, "Fuck!" she swore. 'I think Konan is rubbing off on me…' she thought to herself.

'**Sucks for you to be running huh?' sneer Inner Sakura.**

'_Just think of it for your own good,' Ito wisely suggested._

'See, at least Ito helps but Inner Sakura, you just have to rub it in!' she yelled at her Inner and thanked the creature that was sealed inside her.

**900 Sweaty Laps Later---**

The cherry blossom panted none stop. She fell under an old oak tree.

The weasel was very impressed, "You finished in 15 minutes and 23 seconds…"

**With Sai, Naruto and Kakashi---**

"Phew! I can't believe Kaka-sensei increased the laps around this forest…We had to run around it 100 times!" Naruto said in between breaths. Sai was too exhausted to complain with the obsessed ramen lover.

"Yosh! Your 20 minute break is over! Start using your kunai and shuriken and hit the target, I expect both of you to hit get 30 perfect aims," Kakashi demanded as he was deep in thought…

Naruto and Sai groaned.

**Sakura and Itachi---**

"Start hitting the target with perfect aim…50 times," Sakura's sensei commanded.

'I only had a 3 minute break…He usually gives me 5 minute breaks!' she sighed and got up. Before she could send the shuriken sailing toward the target, a kunai shot it!

Sakura turned… 'Oh…My…Fucking…Kami…NO!' she screamed in her thoughts.

"See Ita-kun!" a snobby red haired bitch called out. "I can aim perfectly at the target! Don't train that…_Pink haired thing_," Her wannabe's followed closely while giggling.

Sakura glared daggers at the red haired bitch, "Karin," she spat the name out like venom.

Itachi sighed, 'I swear, she has been following me all day…' he didn't her. He just got back and he already had a fan-club. He suddenly had a brilliant idea to see if Sakura truly loves him or not.

Sakura was so furious, in less than a minute all 50 shuriken and kunai was embedded into the dummies. "Done, I'll leave now," she quickly disappeared and masked her chakra.

"Sakura!" Itachi wanted her to stop. Since she had perfect chakra control, no one can detect her chakra, not even the great Uchiha Itachi.

"Hey! Ita-kun, why don't you forget about that pink haired-slut. And go hang out with popular me!" Karin grabbed onto his arm tightly.

'Don't kill, don't kill, don't kill, don't kill…' he repeated aimlessly in his mind, begging Kami-sama to for a miracle.

'**Che, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING RED HAIRED SLUT, SHE IS A FAGGOT!' Inner Sakura swore in Itachi's thoughts. 'Come on! I want to kick her ass all the way back to Otogakure!' she yelled angrily. **

'I wish…' he muttered out loud. He pushed her back roughly, making her fall onto the ground and he disappeared immediately.

**Kakashi's Team---**

Team Kakashi was hidden in the bushes wide eyed… 'I don't know why Tsuande couldn't just kill that red haired dumb ass!' Sai growled. Sure, he teased Sakura but Sakura knew that it was only a friendly one. Deep down, he truly cared for her and treated her like a little sister.

"I have to meet Sakura at my apartment…" Kakashi mumbled also glaring at Karin.

"Ne, Kaka-sensei? Can I hurt her?" Naruto growled as his eyes turned red with black slits.

Kakashi sighed, "Unfortunately, no…But, you can have a '_spar'_ with her…And, Sai, maybe you can _'carry'_ her to the hospital," Kakashi smiled as the two teammates smiled…Well, a half-smile for Sai.

What the Copy Nin meant was that Naruto can hurt her in a spar and won't get in trouble if Tsuande knew it was only a spar. Sai could drag her to the hospital…The long route; having to torture her with insults he was great at making. Tsuande would also know it was fine because it was common for Sai's kind of nature.

"Oi! Wanna spar Karin?" Naruto smirked.

"I suppose…It'll be easy since you're just a pathetic shinobi," sneered Karin.

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1---**

Sakura was so furious, in less than a minute all 50 shuriken and kunai was embedded into the dummies…Well, maybe not the dummies. To relieve her anger, she embedded them into…Karin!

"Take that you slut!" she smiled victoriously.

Even Itachi smirked.

**Take 2---**

"Yosh! Your 20 minute break is over! Start using your kunai and shuriken and hit the target, I expect both of you to hit get 30 perfect aims," Kakashi demanded as he was deep in thought…

Naruto and Sai groan…

"Hey…Don't you ever wonder what Kakashi is thinking about?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi giggle as he stared off into space.

Sai replied immediately, "I don't want to know,"

Kakashi giggled again…

_**In Kakashi's Imagination Box- - -**_

"Mwahaha!!!" King Kakashi laughed evilly as he sat on his throne.

"Please forgive us you Majesty!" Naruto pleaded as his usual orange and black sweats were ragged. He fell to his knees and bowed down.

"Onegai Kakashi-sama! Please forgive Sai's stupidity for messing up your royal lunch Kakashi-sama!" Sakura bowed down as well.

"I am not stupid!" Sai yelled.

"Silence peasant! For talking back…You will have to wear a ballerina tutu with pink laces in your hair," Kakashi laughed evilly as the background turned dark and lightening came out of nowhere as he laughed.

"No! Please your Majesty, it was only a mistake!" Naruto cried.

"You shall wear a hobo costume and dance around like a girl and sing opera for the next 6 months!" Kakashi cackled some more.

"Onegai Kakashi-sama! Your Lord, I beg of you, please spare us three," Sakura cried out.

"And you must become my slave for the next 5 years and I will command you to do as I please…While, wearing this…" he pulls out a chicken costume.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" all the three screamed.

"No one can stop me now from taking over Chocolate Milk Island!!!" he cackled some more.

_**Out of Kakashi's Imagination Box- - -**_

Naruto and Sai were really creep out now as they saw Kakashi laugh maniacally.

**Author's Note: **Just like last time and please vote for which fan-fiction I should write next! Arigatou minna!


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the votes! I'm going to continue the vote until the next chapter. I'll also keep up the summaries up on each chapter so you don't have to keep going back and forth to chapter 31 ok? Ok! My arm isn't fully healed but healing quick. I have no clue; what is wrong with Rachel today! Today: Rachel came and grabbed Erin's skittles and then Victoria (Rachel and Victoria are best friends ever since 2nd grade) grabbed them back from Rachel and gave them back to Erin. Erin said, 'Thank you,' and Rachel…RACHEL SLAPPED HER BEST FRIEND, VICTORIA!!! Now, that is messed up…She also accidentally hit someone else while slapping Victoria and Rachel said to the person, 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' and then she walked away without saying sorry to Victoria whom she, Rachel purposely slapped…_**ISN'T THAT MESSED UP?!**_ My mom is pressuring me too much homework and whenever I get just one fricken mistake on my homework she starts yelling at me and saying, "You are too careless," Tch, well…FYI: I AM NOT PERFECT! Kami-sama! How I want to yell that in her face! Whenever I need to yell at someone I scream on my pillow or rip a piece of paper to shreads…Now, it's not working. I complain to my mom and she says I have to do my homework. I didn't say anything about NOT doing it did I? I'm talking too much….Suminasai! (sp?)

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

**Summary: ** Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right? Right. What if we change things a bit? Add one little note: Ninjas become pirates; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue. Don't forget our favorite organization! Akatsuki with Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha; she is used for bait! One problem…She recalls to remember her past with Itachi! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don't Give Up**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz. Though, one problem: She is horrible at it! She gets kicked out of Konoha's Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it. What if…She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve her skills. ItaSaku

**Doesn't Matter About Looks**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura: Petite, smart, people look at her as a nerd/geek. Uchiha Sasuke: Famous, rich, handsome, smart and has many fan-girls. Yamanaka Ino: Very fat, knowledge is about average, popular and cares about looks. What if, the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke's attention? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only? Ino doesn't get Sasuke's attention but the lazy genius. Main pairing: SasuSaku Other pairing: ShikaIno

**Author's Note: **_**VOTE FOR WHICH ONE SHALL BE THE NEXT FANFICTION I WILL MAKE!**_** Note: I'm planning on making **_**A Pirate's Life For Me**_** longer than the rest.** Gomen nasai for keeping you up! Here are the votes so far…

**Votes:**

_**A Pirate's Life For Me: **_**5**

_**Don't Give Up: **_**2**

_**Doesn't Matter About Looks: **_**1**

**Author's Note: **_**I'M ADDING A NEW STORY TO THE LIST OF OPTIONS!**_

**Elements**

**Summary: **What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra??? Tenten: Earth Ino: Wind Hinata: Water Sakura: Fire But, only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis…Is it…Hinata? Tenten? Ino…? What if it is our little cherry blossom? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers…Then, who saves her? Sasuke? Nope, not chicken ass. Itachi? Yup, the weasel. Main Pairing: ItaSaku Side Pairing: ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen

**Author's Note: **Ok! Thank you for voting! We are still in voting mode so, sorry if I wasted your time…Enjoy chapter 32!

**Chapter 32 – A Mended Heart Can Be Broken Again; Sakura VS Karin! **

The Copy Ninja and the cherry blossom are on the bridge. It was silent…Too silent for Kakashi's liking. The peace and quiet was disturbed by…

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?!!" Sakura yelled and fell to the wooden bridge and cried her heart out. Kakashi was shocked and he decided to ask her about it.

He kneeled down and embraced her into a hug. He and Sakura had a father daughter relationship.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't really spent holidays with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura would sometimes offer him to join her to go shopping or have tea with her.

"Now, tell me what is wrong? Who is 'he' and what did 'he' do?" he asked calmly as she cried.

"I-Itachi…" she said in between breaths.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, 'If he ever hurts her I'm going to make sure he will regret existing.' He threatened in his thoughts. "What did he do?" he tried to sound calm, but failed miserably.

"…" the cherry blossom didn't want to tell anyone she loved Itachi. 'They might…They might shun me from the village,' she thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she held out her right pinky.

Kakashi sighed and linked his pinky with hers.

"I told him that I…I—" she was interrupted by the physic Kakashi.

"You love him," Sakura turned beat red and nodded dumbly. Kakashi smiled, "You are too predictable Sakura-chan,"

"Yeah, well…He didn't say anything back. When I opened my eyes I saw him leave…And, now, I see Karin flirting with him. I even saw him blushing!" she screamed.

'Oh great…' he thought. "Maybe he was angry," he said.

"Yeah, but…"

"Sakura, don't worry. Itachi's a tough guy to win…" he paused. "Ok, he's a really tough guy to win over."

The pink haired kunochi nodded, "Hai…Demo (demo: but)…How do you know he won't choose Karin over me?"

"Sakura, you are worrying too much. First off, he knew you longest. Second, he even offered you training. Third, doesn't everyone hate fan-girls?"

"So, you are saying I'm a fan-girl?"

"Of course not! Ok, since I have been reading Come Come Paradise…Tell me what you feel when he is around you,"

She thought for a moment, "I feel…Safe,"

"When he kisses you?"

"Butterflies in my stomach,"

He continued, "Hugs you?"

"Safe, content, and warm," she answered quickly now.

"Sakura, I know you have those nightmares." Kakashi knew ever since he heard Sakura muttering about it.

Sakura just nodded.

"Do you know what makes them go away?"

She blushed, "Well, since Itachi and I usually go on missions together…We have to sleep in the same bed…And, whenever he holds me while I sleep, I don't have the nightmares…It's just a dreamless slumber,"

Kakashi smiled, "Well then, you truly do love him!"

"Kakas-sensei! " Sakura was flushed.

He laughed and walked Sakura home.

She waited…and waited…and waited. She waited for Itachi to come home. The door creaked. The noise sent shivers down her spine as she quietly down the hall and into the front door…

There, she saw what broke her mending heart into small pieces…Itachi was with another girl…He was kissing her!

**Author's Note: **I'm tired from homework…I'm so sorry it is so short, I too tired and I feel as though I'm about to pass out.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author ' s Note : Arigatou gozaimasu for the AWESOME reviews ! **I nearly choked on my blue jolly rancher ! Actually …I sort of did . But , I ended up swallowing it I ' m fine .

During lunch I keep hearing my friends , Rachel and Victoria BICKERING ! I had a witness of the act . The victim and the evidence …So , it looks like Rachel ' s guilty . Those two are like …Bickering over the most ridiculous thing …I just said , " Ok , this is stupid . You two are best friends . Say a simple , ' I ' m sorry ' and The End ! " Instead … Rachel said , " Why should I say sorry when I didn ' t do anything ? "

Victoria : You did ! You slapped me and didn ' t say sorry !

Rachel : I bet you are happy I ' m leaving in a few weeks huh ?

Victoria : Of course ! Then , I don ' t have to see you ever again .

ISN ' T THIS STUPID ! Ok , tell me what I should do because they are giving me a headache , and Advil won ' t work ! : O

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Author ' s Note : Here are the votes ! **

_**VOTES : **_

_**A Pirate ' s Life For Me : 11 **_

_**Don ' t Give Up : 3 **_

_**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks : 2 **_

_**Elements : 12 **_

**Author ' s Note : Su goi ! **We almost have a tie for A Priate ' s Life For Me and Elements ! _**I ' M KEEPING VOTE UP UNTIL I FINISH THIS FANFICTION ! **_This is really interesting …Please keep voting everyone ! I hope you enjoy chapter …What chapter is this ? I can ' t believe I forgot which chapter this is ! OoO Ok , I got it ! Enjoy chapter …33 ! OMFG , I can ' t believe I typed that much chapters …I think in a month or so ? I don ' t know , and I don ' t care . As long as you guys are enjoying this than , keep reading and reviewing please ! I ' ll stop blabbing now since blabbing is bad for you ! Wait , how is it bad for you ? Hmmm …Maybe you are breathing too much oxygen ? I ' m hopeless …Although , I ' m not hopeless in Math and Language Arts ! I ' m super good at those subjects ! I ' m ok at Science and probably an A-in Social Studies …It ' s funny how I ' m blabbing again ! Ok , just say , ' Enjoy chapter 33 and review please ! ' That simple … Enjoy chapter 33 and please review ! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE FANFICTION !

**Chapter 33 The Test , Strength and a Kind Heart **

Sakura was flabbergasted. Shock, disappointment , jealously , sorrow , anger and most of all …Heartbreak , those are what she felt the most . She felt her heart break in two …No, not in two pieces but four. She held her breath as she quickly and quietly ran to her room, not to disturb their 'romantic moment'.

'How…How could he?' she whimpered in her thoughts as she fell to her soft mattress.

'**That bastard!' Inner Sakura didn't yell with anger…She actually yelled of depression. **

_Ito growled loudly, 'Sakura, Itachi is a tricky guy…You must be aware of his idiotic tricks,' he warned her. _

'Hai…' she got out her diary.

'**March 26**

**I had hope…At least, for a moment until that bastard (Itachi) showed up with another girl (Karin) kissing her! I felt my heart breaking in four right now…And, it still hurts. My heart beats slower and slower each time I see him with **_**her**_** I feel unwanted, useless and pathetic. All this training…Is it actually worth it? I still love him no matter what. But, seeing him with that bitch makes me feel…sick? No, jealous? I wish, though, no. I feel insecure. That's right, insecure is how I feel. I wish he knows how I feel. Yes, that ought to teach him a big lesson! Damn Uchihas' for being so…smart…handsome…And bratty plus obnoxious! **

**Everyone knows I love Itachi…Even Kaka-sensei. I'll ask Shikamaru to be my so-called 'date' and Itachi will get this guilty feeling…I'm sure Ino doesn't mind…**

**Haruno Sakura' **

Sakura smirked at her plan… 'Sucker…' she thought. Her bright emerald eyes grew heavy as she read over her plan. 'Lights out for me,' then, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Little did the pink cherry blossom know…A sneaky sly weasel snuck into her bedroom and read Sakura's secret diary.

Itachi smirked as he now knows Sakura's little trick…

**Next Morning---**

When Sakura finished training with Itachi (A/N: Sakura didn't say anything to him, just obeyed his rules and instructions) she poof away to the Nara's household.

'I guess she saw it then…' Itachi made sure when he was done kissing Karin, he would brush his teeth for over 5 minutes. Itachi stopped the spar short and 'volunteered' to take Karin to her house. 'She tastes…Like trash…' he almost upchucked during the horrid event.

**Nara Property---**

"Troublesome woman," the lazy genius muttered as he rubbed his temples.

Sakura looked annoyed, "You don't call Ino troublesome but you call me troublesome!"

Ino smirked as she landed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, "Too bad forehead-girl,"

Shikamaru just sighed. Sakura finished explaining the plan. "Doesn't Uchiha know I'm going out with Ino?"

"No, he's not the gossip kind of guy," she gave him a mischievous smile that would make Orochimaru scream like a girl, Pein sucking his thumb and even shut Konan up!

"Fine," he paused, "But, what do we do on dates?"

Ino nodded. "You better not kiss him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Of course not. We can either hang out at your house or mine and play shogi or that American game…What's it called? Ah! Chess..?"

Shikamaru sometimes won and so did Sakura. They were rivals when it came to intellect and knowledge. Sometimes Ino would call them brain-freaks.

He immediately responded, "Deal," they shook on it.

**Training Area #256 ---**

"Sakura-chan, I need you to spar Karin," Kakashi seriously said. He and Itachi had been talking and they agreed on something… (A/N: I am not supposed to tell)

Sakura looked at him confused and nodded slowly, "Sure,"

The red haired bitch sneered, "Like I'm going to lose to you slut,"

'Stay calm…Think of a smartass remark that will make her pissed,' she thought wisely.

Sakura smirked, "Look who's talking,"

Karin was boiling mad. Somewhere in the bushes, red sharingan eyes stared at them as a smirk danced across the figure's lips.

Kakashi got between them and calmly say, "If opponent is ready…" he glanced at the two. "You may begin!" he quickly jumped out of the way and watched closely with his sharingan uncovered.

Sakura remained still as she narrowed her eyes on Karin's attack. The red head sent a kunai flying pretty fast. Although, it was slow to Sakura's eyes. She quickly caught it and smirked, "Thanks for the kunai,"

Sakura petals started forming a circle around Karin. Sakura soon started to fade into the circle, becoming one of the petals. The confused red kunoichi looked around.

"Hyakkaryouran **(1)**," Sakura said. She learned the technique while in a dangerous mission with Naruto, Lee and Kakashi. Though, she added a little adjustment to it. Like Sakura's little trick with her foe, Karenbana (A/N: Naruto Movie 3) worked. But, she won't let the enemy know as well. So, she can multiply herself into the cherry blossom petals and not get caught.

Karin tried getting out of the circle, but she ended up getting cut.

In the bushes, Itachi was impressed, 'Where did she learn this technique? I never seen this before,' he said mentally.

Karin was back in the middle of the tornado of cherry blossom and ended getting cut even more.

Sakura also added poison to the tip of the petals. The poison was similar to Sasori's but, luckily, she used her own poison. Since this is a spar, it wasn't deadly.

Karin quickly fainted to the ground…

Sakura stepped out of the petals and felt her pulse… 'Thank goodness she is alive,' Sure she disliked Karin, but it was a spar. Sakura quickly removed the poison and put it back into a small veil. She walked away leaving a super shocked Kakashi.

'Thank goodness Sasori taught me about poison…It would be too troublesome to let her win,' she smiled inwardly. 'I'll thank Sasori when I get home,'

An old lady came too Sakura's way. She was bleeding quickly and it didn't look like a pretty wound…

"Please…H-Help m-me," the old woman fainted as Sakura quickly laid her down and healed the Chiyo-like woman. 'I only have this antidote left…I didn't copy down the ingredients yet so it would be a waste to use it on her…But, I'll use it anyway. Hopefully I still remembered the ingredients,' Sakura always had a kind heart and let the old woman drink the antidote.

She woke up immediately and thanked her. Sakura smiled back and said a simple you're welcome.

The old woman walked…and walked…Until she was far enough from any ears let alone herself. _Poof!_ Uchiha Itachi appeared with a small smile on his face… 'She passed the first test, kind hearted and strength,' Many more challenges will await the cherry blossom.

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1 – **

"Otoko no Ko Doushi (Sexy Jutsu/not girls but guys)!" Sakura smirked as she transformed into a sexy…Itachi! Karin, of course being the idiot, got a mega nose bleed and fainted. "I win!" Sakura smiled sweetly at the sweat dropping Kakashi.

'Thank you Naruto-kun!' she inwardly thanked.

Itachi twitched.

**Translations:**

Hyakkaryouran –a Ninjutsu technique used by wandering ninja Karenbana. Used in conjunction with the Gokan Sakusou powder, Karenbana will release a multitude of flower petals from her sleeve which will flow through the air and circle her opponent. Karenbana herself will then move through the flowers and blend in with the help of the sense altering agent. She can then launch surprise attacks while obscured by the petals themselves.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you my readers and reviewers. REVIEW PLEASE:D


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that Rachael and Victoria forgave each other! I'm so proud… -sniff- Ok, anyways… I got into an argument with my friend Denise… -sigh- She wanted to know why I'm not going to the Monster Ball. I said, "Because I don't want to," she kept asking and I got tired of her asking. She likes the same guy as me… Well, she likes a lot of boys. So, I said in a SUPER sarcastic tone, "Well, because since you like the same guy I'm not going!" She gave me a glare and said, "Well, I'm not your friend anymore," and she stormed off…I waved to her at homework center but she glared at me! I explained to her that I was saying it in a sarcastic voice. But…She still doesn't forgive me! I even said sorry to her and she still gets mad saying, "This is your fault!" I sort of believe that…Did I really be mean to her? She won't talk and whenever I say hi she glares at me…I feel awful like I don't ever want to go to school…Ever. Is this all my fault???

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Author ' s Note : Here are the votes ! **

_**VOTES : **_

_**A Pirate ' s Life For Me : 13 **_

_**Don ' t Give Up : 3 **_

_**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks : 2 **_

_**Elements : 14 **_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for voting and I'm doing this until I finish this fan-fiction! I have another one that people can vote!

**Catacombs**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura decides to take a break from work and somehow stumbles into a catacomb! She is seeing these images that have something to do with…Sharingan. She is hoping it is Sasuke and she could bring him back! Unfortunately, she ends up with a group of…Vampire?! ItaSaku

**Author's Note: **Tell me if you like this one! Man, I have WAY too much homework…I know! I'll let Shikamaru do them for me while I type this.

Shikamaru: Homework is too troublesome…

Me: But…Shika-kun…

Ino: Only I can call him that!

Me: Piggy-chan!

Ino: Yes?

Me: Please say the disclaimer.

Ino: The author of this fan-fiction does not own Naruto

Shikamaru: Or any of its characters. She does own Ito.

Me: Arigatou!

**Chapter 34 – Deal With It. **

It was a quiet morning. You could see the baby blue sky with many clouds. Shikamaru must be awake to cloud-gaze. You can also see a red blob coming toward the cherry blossom's house. You also see the lazy genius walking up to the house as well.

_Knock, knock!_

Sakura opened the door to see Karin (she glared at her) and Shikamaru (she smiled at him).

"Come in please," she waited for Shikamaru to come in than to Karin. She tried her best not to slam the door in front of her ugly face.

"Arigatou," Shikamaru smiled back at Sakura. Itachi came in and glared evilly at Shikamaru who just smirked. 'Jealous already…' he took a mental note.

"Sakura-chan, I have something to say to you," Shikamaru took Sakura's hand and kissed the top of it, making Itachi's glare increase 5 times. 'This is just a trick…' Itachi reminded himself.

'**Che! Saku-chan saw you with that bitch last night and decided to give up on you! Tough luck pal,' Inner Sakura stuck her nose in the air with her arms crossed. **

"Hn," Itachi used all his effort to not knock the sense out of the genius. Instead, he quickly (super quick) kissed Karin on the cheek and walked off.

Karin, being the idiot fainted.

"Yes…?" Sakura pretend to blush, which looked quite real.

"Will you go out with me?" Shikamaru gave her a cute smile.

"Of course!" she smiled and Shikamaru landed a long FAKE kiss on Sakura who kissed back. 'This doesn't feel right…' Sakura felt like betraying Itachi.

'Just 10 more seconds….Hurry up!' Shikamaru felt like betraying Ino even though he has her permission. He let go and smiled, "Meet you at my house, 6:30," and he walked out the door. When he closed the door he felt Itachi's murderess aura from the outside. The lazy shinobi quickly gulped and ran as far away as possible.

Sakura sighed as she felt Itachi's murderess aura from the hallway. "Itachi…" she called out. 'She didn't even put a suffix…' he grew worried that she actually gave up on him. He came out and pinned her to the wall by her neck. He bent down and whispered in her ear,

"I never said you could go out with _him_," he spat the last word with venom.

"I never said you could go out with _her_," she spat the last word out as she glared at Karin's unconscious limp body on the floor.

"…" he was silent. "I'm older than you; therefore I have to agree with you going out with _him_ and I do not agree," he found a reason. But, Sakura was cunning.

"Hai, but you are not my father…And, since when did you ever meet Karin? Only a couple days ago where she was your fan-girl…I thought you hated fan-girls," she thought up of a smartass remark.

Deidara and Sasori watched them from the door while Tobi was stacking cards into a castle.

"I have trained you for over a year and that makes me one of your family members. Karin is not a fan-girl," he refused to stutter. He almost choked at 'Karin is not a fan-girl,' part.

"Fine…" she hung her head.

Itachi had a victorious smirk.

"Then kill me," Sakura muttered as a tear fell down.

Itachi was taken back. "Nani?"

Sakura lifted her head and glared at the weasel, "Kill me! You killed your own family members and you said I was part of your family! So, kill me if you wish to! You had many friends and admirers…You don't know how it's like to be unwanted!" she screamed her heart out and freed herself from Itachi's grip and ran to her room, slamming the door making a loud _Thud!_

Sasori came out, "You now…Sakura-chan has a point. You don't know how it is like to be unwanted,"

Deidara came out as well, "Sakura-chan has been called weak and abused by her friends…She was unwanted and wasn't needed. You helped her, but I can't believe you chose that annoying bitch over Sakura-chan…" Deidara stared at him in disgust.

**Sakura's Room---**

"I'm an idiot…I guess I just have to deal with it, he loves Karin and I should be happy for him…If he's happy, I'm happy," she dried her tears and walked out of her room, ready for her 'date' with Shikamaru.

**Nara's Mansion---**

They played chess and Sakura ended up winning. Shikamaru rubbed his temples and got an icepack as Shikamaru's dad, Nara Shikaku watched them play with great interest.

Sakura played Shogi with Shikaku and he was super shocked she won.

"Nani?!" he yelled. Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru's nagging mom popped out of the kitchen doorway to watch the commotion.

**Sakura's House---**

As Sakura walked she saw Itachi on the roof looking at the stars. She decided to sit with him as well.

Itachi glared at her with great intensity. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and started her apology, "Itachi-san…Gomen nasai! I should have never talked back to you…If you are going out with Karin, I should be happy for you. In fact, I actually am happy for you!" she put on a forced smile. On the inside she was torn apart piece by piece again and again.

Itachi was shocked… he announced mentally, 'She…passed the test…'

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1---**

**In the Kitchen With Tobi!---**

"Deidara sempai said that if I make a castle with the cards I get a piggy back ride!" Tobi clapped his hands excitedly. He tried putting them in a triangular shape but, failed miserably.

He thought, 'What can Tobi use to make it take?'

After 10 minutes of thinking, "Tobi got it!"

**30 Minutes in the Kitchen---**

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!" Tobi screeched. Deidara came running in…His jaws fell to the floor…His blue eyes widen as his face turned red of anger.

"Tobi…" Deidara said in a quiet deadly voice. "Where did you get that _clay_?"

"In a room sempai! " Tobi exclaimed. Deidara started strangling the defenseless Tobi.

"YOU BAKA! THAT WAS MY CLAY!!!" Deidara yelled so loudly they cards fell down.

**Author's Note: **Review please! And, thank you for my readers and reviewers:D


	36. Chapter 35

**Author ' s Note : Hi-ya everyone ! **Please go to and type in xkiite and look for ItaSaku : Lilium . It ' s beautiful …My god ! I cried in class when I read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ! Dumbledore dies because of Severus Snape … I can ' t believe Snape used the Avada Kedavra spell ! Oops , SPOILER ! . 

Denise and I are friend ' s again ! In some freaky way we are !

I kept annoying her in Vo-Tech ( exploratory ) and I caught her smiling : D We talked in and I just found out I have laughing issues …I really need to see a therapist . Anyways …I ' m surprised not many chose Catacombs ! Ah well . It ' s your choice and Note : I SHALL BE USING THE SAME STORIES FOR THE NEXT FANFICTION I MAKE ! Ok, let's see the future fan-fictions.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Catacombs**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura decides to take a break from work and somehow stumbles into a catacomb! She is seeing these images, that has something to so with…Sharingan. She is hoping it is Sasuke and can bring him back! Unfortunately, she ends up with a group of…Vampires?! ItaSaku

**Fangs and Claws**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura, one day researched more about her family tree for her report with Sasuke (not SasuSaku). To her shock...Her mother was a werewolf?! Meaning, Sakura was one as well. She doesn't tell anyone but they get suspicious and noticed her canine behavior. Who will she tell? Itachi is a vampire?! Who will she tell first? Itachi? ItaSaku

**Author's Note: **_**THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE SUMMARIES PLEASE READ THE ON ON TOP OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**_! Ok, here are the votes (not including _**Fangs and Claws**_.

_**Vote! - - -**_

**A Pirate's Life for Me: **_**15**_

**Don't Give Up: **_**3**_

**Doesn't Matter About Looks: **_**2**_

**Elements: **_**16**_

**Catacombs: **_**7**_

**Author's Note: **Wow…This is a freaky vote! Anyways…Please vote again! And, enjoy the chapter and review if you wish to.

**Chapter 35 – I Love You As Well. **

The cherry blossom tried her best not to cry at those words she said. She was really happy for him. But, inside it tore her apart. She stared at Itachi wide eyed. She was confused when he smirked and waved his hand in a motion asking her to come nearer.

"Eh?" she came closer and her lips met his. Her eyes widen. 'Matte! He's going out with Karin…' she mentally reminded herself and slapped his cheek.

"You player!" she yelled. Itachi sighed and explained.

"It was all a test and you passed…I was only using Karin…I knew she was a fan-girl and I would be stupid enough to choose her over you. When you said you loved me I thought you were only joking, so I tested you. You pass," he explained.

Silence…

"Nani?" he asked.

"I…I never heard you speak so much before," Sakura giggled and got serious again. "I never knew it was a test…I tricked _you_ Itachi-kun,"

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I know you come to my room whenever I am asleep and take a peek at my diary. So, I wrote everything true that day. Except for the plan…It was also a test. I felt your dark aura when Shikamaru left and you pass. So, we are even!" she smiled a pretty smile. Itachi twitched,

"How long have you known that I read your diary…?"

Sakura smirked at this question and answered, "For 15 months…"

"NANI?!" he, Uchiha Itachi, actually yelled. Yes, Sakura did the impossible and made _The Uchiha Itachi __**yell**_

Sasori and Deidara hurried and rushed outside to see Itachi twitching uncontrollably and seeing a Sakura laughed her ass off.

"Nani? Who shouted?" Sasori asked.

Sakura said in between breathes, "I-It—W-Was I-I-Itachi-kun,"

"Impossible," Deidara mumbled.

"Watch," she took a deep breath. "Guess what Itachi-kun?"

Itachi kept twitched, he was pissed. "Nani?" he said through his teeth.

"Why did the Uchiha clan named you _Itachi?_ I mean, _weasel?!_ Wow, scary name for an S-class criminal…When I first heard your name I thought of a red eyed weasel…With brown fur and white fur everywhere…But, I asked who Itachi looked like and when they showed me the picture I said, 'That's a human…Not a weasel,'" she smiled at Itachi's red anime vein popping out of his forehead.

"URASAI!!!" he practically made the ground shook. Deidara was laughing so hard. Sasori was chuckling, which was turning into a laugh.

"I got it on tape! I got it on tape!" Sakura held out a tape recorder and ran for her life as the weasel chased her. "You can't get me!" she yelled behind her in a sing-song voice.

The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki happily patted his stomach, for he just finished his 35th bowl of ramen. He narrowed his eyes to see Sakura's smile and running with a tape recorder in her hand.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" he started to run with her.

"I got Itachi's voice on this!" she said excitedly.

"So?" he had a question mark over his head.

"He was YELLING!" she yelled.

"No way," he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura replayed the tape recorder… _"URASAI!!!"_

Naruto stopped and laughed uncontrollably. As Itachi pasted him he glared harder at Sakura's back.

"Come back here!" he tried his best not to yell anymore.

Sakura smirked and looked back, "I would be a fool to come back to you,"

"Touché," he smirked and increased his speed. Sakura did as well.

"Unfortunately, you taught me how to match your kind of speed! We will be going on forever,"

"No we won't," he argued back.

"Not until I bring this back to Akatsuki with me!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare…" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"I will," she paused. "I undid Konan's buns. Stole Hidan's necklace he always wear. Broke Zetsu's plants. Took Tobi's mask. Took all of Kakuzu's money. Stole Kisame's _special_ gold fish and served it for dinner. Broke all of Sasori's puppets _again_. Used all of Deidara's clay. Dyed Pein's hair pink.And, now you have to pay…Besides, I survived all that. Who says I can't survive you?" she smirked.

"You don't really think you can travel here all the way to Akatsuki's Headquarters…" he mumbled.

"Tch, it's a race than!" as Sakura passed Kakashi she made a shadow clone to keep Itachi busy as she talked to Kakashi. "Kaka-sensei, tell Tsuande-shishou I'm leaving Konoha early…Oh!" she pressed the replay button. _"URASAI!!!"_ Kakashi chuckled.

"Why are you leaving early? Should I tell the others and the other members?" Kakashi said.

"Sakura…When I'm done with this I—" Itachi was interrupted by a kunai from the shadow clone.

"I got his yell on the tape recorder and I'm showing Leader-sama! I undid Konan's buns. Stole Hidan's necklace he always wear. Broke Zetsu's plants. Took Tobi's mask. Took all of Kakuzu's money. Stole Kisame's _special_ gold fish and served it for dinner. Broke all of Sasori's puppets _again_. Used all of Deidara's clay. Dyed Leader-sama's hair pink! Who says I can't do anything embarrassing to Itachi-kun?" she smirked devilishly.

"Uhh…" Kakashi was lost for words as she said all those things she did. "You must be making their lives miserable…"

"Yes! And, I like it," she smiled as she ran away. "Ja ne!"

After hours of running Itachi was catching up… She was forced to remove 10 pounds from her wrist and let it drop. Her speed immediately increased. 'Damn…This is so exhausting…Almost there…Just, 1 more mile…' she panted.

Itachi finally caught her off guard and caught up to her, pinning her to the tree by her neck.

Rain sprinkled lightly as Itachi slid the tape recorder out of her hands and broke it.

He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I win…" Sakura made a cute pout that Itachi couldn't resist. He gave her a long kiss that was passionate. A couple of seconds later he deepened the kiss.

Some shinobi's in the bushes snickered as they had a video camera in their hands. 'I'll show them a _romance_ show I got…' thought…Pein?!

**Bloopers!!!---**

**Take 1---**

Deidara was laughing so hard, even his mouth hands were laughing! Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Deidara strangly… 'His mouth hands sound like…Mickey Mouse,' Sasori sweat dropped.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Thank you to any readers and reviewers out there. --


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: **Konbanwa minna. –yawn- I'm so tired…OK! I have my best friend's cell-phone number and I plan on annoying her…more often than usual…Lol, yes, I'm pure evil!

Oro: No you aren't, I am!

Me: …You're not evil.

Oro: If I'm not evil than what am I?

Me: Gay snake obsessed freak.

Oro: That is ri— Hey!

Me: :P Hahaha!!!

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Catacombs**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura decides to take a break from work and somehow stumbles into a catacomb! She is seeing these images, that has something to so with…Sharingan. She is hoping it is Sasuke and can bring him back! Unfortunately, she ends up with a group of…Vampires?! ItaSaku

**Fangs and Claws**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura, one day researched more about her family tree for her report with Sasuke (not SasuSaku). To her shock...Her mother was a werewolf?! Meaning, Sakura was one as well. She doesn't tell anyone but they get suspicious and noticed her canine behavior. Who will she tell? Itachi is a vampire?! Who will she tell first? Itachi? ItaSaku

**Goddess**

**Summary: ** A pink haired goddess was dressed in a black sun dress. She was the goddess of elements and nature. She wasn't the ruler of all gods and goddess, Uzamaku Naruto is. Naruto sentences her to the ninja world where she was once born and found by Tsunade, a war goddess and was trained by her and found her true strength. She was an assassin and an excellent spy. So, her mission was to spy on Uchiha Itachi, a wanted S-class criminal. She does her job and finds herself loving the Uchiha. ItaSaku

**Author's Note: **_**READ THE SUMMARY ABOVE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**_ To be truthful, I want to type up _**Goddess**_. I find that fan-fiction very interesting….Ok, here are the votes, not including _**Goddess**_.

_**Vote! - - -**_

**A Pirate's Life for Me: **_**17**_

**Don't Give Up: **_**3**_

**Doesn't Matter About Looks: **_**2**_

**Elements: **_**14 (some people changed their decision) **_

**Catacombs: **_**9**_

**Fangs and Claws: **_**16**_

**Author's Note: **Phew! Ok, I want another vote…

_**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**_

**Crank Dat Soldier Boy –**

**Numb – **

**I Hate Everything About You – **

**Haunted – **

**Next Contestant – **

**VOTE** I just want to see! XD Mine is…Haunted then Crank Dat Soldier Boy, then Next Contestant… 

I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 36 – Suffering From Dreams**

The passionate kiss was still on in Sakura's mind since last week… She was walking along the Akatsuki hallways and accidentally stumbled upon Zetsu was who in a bad mood.

"I'm sorry," his white side said.

"**Watch where you are going brat!" his dark side yelled. **

Sakura looked emotionless, which scared both Zetsu's sides, and said, "Gomen nasai," before she walked away Zetsu took her shoulder and made her face him.

"What is wrong Sakura-chan?" Zetsu was controlling his dark side for a while.

Sakura looked away, "Nothing," The cherry blossom was deep in thought, ignoring dark Zetsu's complaints, 'I can't fall in love with Itachi…Konoha will know and think of me as a traitor! What will I choose? I can't think straight…' she got light-headed and swayed back and forth a bit. The pink haired prodigy hadn't eaten for 5 days ever since she got that thought in her head.

She held her head and shook her head. She clamped her eyes shut and fainted.

"Sakura!!!" Zetsu yelled as his darker side silenced.

**Sakura's Dreams ---**

It felt light. She was lying down on a cloud like mattress with her green eyes closed. She tried opening her eyes with all her might and did. She immediately got up and looked around… The sky was crimson red, the clouds were silvery white, the ground/grass was silver.

Black vrows flew above her, circling her as if trying to hypnotize the cherry blossom. She was on her knees and she looked into the sky… She saw what seems to be hand formed by clouds.

Suddenly, a hand slapped her cheek hard. Sakura was shocked as she turned her head to…Tsunade? The blond Hokage glared hard in Sakura's eyes. Tears brimmed her eyes.

'Why?' she thought. Tsuande was like her mother! Her heart turned colder each time Tsuadne yelled at her.

"You don't deserve to be my daughter! You are filth, a disgrace to Konohagakure. I never should have trained you, I should have taught Hinata, Ino, or Tenten instead…I will never know why I saw potential in you…You banished from Konohagakure for loving that Uchiha murderer. You will be posted as a missing-nin and I will send all my hunter ninjas to kill you on sight," Tsunade walked away, back faced Sakura's teary eyed face.

**Outside From Dreams ---**

Everyone was gathered in her room, seeing her shout and cries pained them greatly, it affected the Uchiha prodigy worse.

Sasori lifted his glowing hands from her stomach and said, "She hasn't eaten for 5 days straight…Only water," Most of their eyes widen. Konan cried in Pein's shoulder who embraced her and played with her hair. Pein was also sad. Sasori commanded Kakuzu to bring food for Sakura when she is awake. He left immediately.

Itachi had his face looking down to the floor, 'This is my fault…' he blamed himself. 'Please, don't die…Hang on,' the weasel held her cold hands and caressed her cheeks with his. 'I love you,'

**Author's Note: ** I know it's short but sorry, I was tired and I have this BIG project to work on! Review please and thank you readers and reviews!!! ;D


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the AWESOME reviews! Today is my sister's birthday and stuff…So, I have little time to type this chapter since we got back late…Anyway, someone requested that I keep the Author's Note short and simple. Why not? If something is bothering you let me know.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Catacombs**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura decides to take a break from work and somehow stumbles into a catacomb! She is seeing these images, that has something to so with…Sharingan. She is hoping it is Sasuke and can bring him back! Unfortunately, she ends up with a group of…Vampires?! ItaSaku

**Fangs and Claws**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura, one day researched more about her family tree for her report with Sasuke (not SasuSaku). To her shock...Her mother was a werewolf?! Meaning, Sakura was one as well. She doesn't tell anyone but they get suspicious and noticed her canine behavior. Who will she tell? Itachi is a vampire?! Who will she tell first? Itachi? ItaSaku

**Goddess**

**Summary: ** A pink haired goddess was dressed in a black sun dress. She was the goddess of elements and nature. She wasn't the ruler of all gods and goddess, Uzamaku Naruto is. Naruto sentences her to the ninja world where she was once born and found by Tsunade, a war goddess and was trained by her and found her true strength. She was an assassin and an excellent spy. So, her mission was to spy on Uchiha Itachi, a wanted S-class criminal. She does her job and finds herself loving the Uchiha. ItaSaku

_**Vote! - - -**_

**A Pirate's Life for Me: **_**19**_

**Don't Give Up: **_**3**_

**Doesn't Matter About Looks: **_**2**_

**Elements: **_**16 **_

**Catacombs: **_**13**_

**Fangs and Claws: **_**18**_

**Goddess: **_**20 (some of my friends at school read this but doesn't have an account so they tell me) **_

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for voting! Wow, I would be delighted to write _**Goddess**_ as much of some of you like to read it.

_**Votes!!!- - -**_

**Crank Dat Soldier Boy – **_**0**_

**Numb – **_**2**_

**I Hate Everything About You –**_** 1**_

**Haunted – **_**0**_

**Next Contestant – **_**2**_

**Author's Note: **Well, I didn't expect that many people to vote for 'I Hate Everything About You' but 'Numb' of course. It's very popular. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! 

**Chapter 37 – Innocent Sasori**

Inside the Hokage's tower there sat the peaceful, content 5th Hokage, AKA: Tsunade; the Legendary Sucker, slowly sipping her precious sake. She let a relieving sigh as she finished her first cup of sake for the day. TonTon, the pink female pig was sleeping under Tsunade's desk which was stacked with incomplete paperwork that are begging to be finished. 'I sort of regret taking this job with all these ridiculous paperwork…Example: I got this ridiculous letter saying:

'**To: Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsuande**

**Haruno Sakura is very ill. We need a professional medic-ninja, besides herself, to heal her. Meet us at the borders of Konohagakure, this is not a trick. Please bring your medical supplies. **

**Sincerely,**

**Leader of Akatsuki and Leader's Partner'**

'Ridicu—' she stopped short at her thoughts and spit her sake out, realizing what the message meant.

"SHIZUNE!!!" she screamed as she packed her medical supplies in her purple sack.

Shizune appeared in the office, alarmed, "Hai?"

"Take over. No explanation. Time is running out. Danger. If I'm not back in 5 hours send hunter ninjas after me. I'll be on the border of Konoha. Ja ne!" the blonde Sannin jumped out the window and like lightening she sped toward the gate…

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune was very shocked. She sighed, 'Is she drunk again?'

**Border of Konohagakure---**

Sakura's panting was getting rougher and more painful for her to breathe. Sasori did not know what was going on. 'I never seen any symptoms like these before…' he added in his thought.

A blonde blur past him and kneeled down to Sakura.

"What is going on?" the blonde Hokage asked.

"Zetsu saw her sway back and forth. She was holding her head with both of her hands and she just fainted. I inspected her, she hasn't been eating for 5 days straight, water not included. I have a feeling something is worrying her to do such things," Sasori ended his explanation.

Tsuande nodded and got to work as Sasori sat down and watched carefully.

Tsunade sent chakra from her finger tips to her temple. 'Nothing wrong with her mind…Actually, I see some stress…' she added.

"Has she been doing too many things at once?" she asked the lone Akatsuki in front of her.

"No, I see her reading her books and sometimes walking around the base," he answered truthfully.

She sent the chakra deeper to her esophagus (A/N: For some people who do not know, your throat)… 'Very dry, although, Sasori did the right thing of getting her water down her throat,' she added.

"You say that she has only been drinking water, I see that her esophagus is very dry, why is that?"

"I have been checking her throat for sometime. Since my chakra isn't a normal one, it is dry. But, I gave her 2 cups of water," he answered.

Tsuande nodded as she sent the chakra down further to her lungs, 'Her lungs are perfectly fine…So is her heart…Wait, it is faster than normal.' She narrowed her eyes for an explanation.

"From the early panting," Sasori saw the confusion etched on her face.

Yet again, she nodded and sent down more chakra to her stomach, 'The acid inside is burning the stomach. It is also coming its way up the throat, causing that to burn as well,' She sent her chakra down to her legs, 'Sore,' her calves, 'Stretched muscle,' her ankles, 'Sore,' her heels, 'Dry and cracked,' she sent it further to her toes, 'Icy cold,'

"She has a dry throat. Treat that with some honey tea; add some lemon to it," she started giving him instructions to care for her. "It is getting harder for her to breathe because the base is probably very warm," Sasori nodded at this. "Put her in a cooler area for the next 3 days. Her heart rate should relax by doing that. Her stomach is beginning to burn because of the stomach acid inside; I suggest you heal that, and feed her something that is easy to slide down her throat without her chewing. Her legs are sore. When she is awake, let me know and do not let her get up from bed. The calves are stretched and I already fixed that. Her ankles are sore. Toes are very cold; cover her toes with a lot of thick blankets. That is it!" Tsuande smiled and noticed something about Sasori.

Sasori noticed her staring at him and asked, "Nani?"

"You look too innocent to be Akatsuki…" Sasori twitched as she said this.

"And, you are drunk," Sasori carried Sakura's body (piggy back) and muttered a quick 'Thank you,' and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed, "It's so hard to believe that Sakura gets herself in this much trouble…"

**Akatsuki's Coldest Room---**

The cherry blossom's eyes fluttered open to see…Everyone staring at her with worried looks that crossed their faces. Suddenly, a black blob embraced her and made a small whisper that was barely audible, "You sleep too much,"

Once Sakura saw who it was she immediately turned a beautiful scarlet.

"I-Itachi…" she stuttered and coughed instantly.

Sasori rushed in with a cup full of honey tea, a sliced lemon in the saucer. "Tsunade informed me to make you drink this,"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, "You are too innocent Sasori-kun!" Sasori twitched his eyebrows dangerously. That didn't affect her.

"First, Tsuande says that. Now you!" he whispered. 'Am I _that_ innocent looking?!' he screamed in his thoughts.

**Inner Sakura appeared in his mind and nodded her head, 'Unfortunately, yes… Fortunately, you can't really be told that you look deadly, making you not exactly a picture of an Akatsuki,' **

'That must be the smartest thing you have ever said,' Sasori replied back as Inner Sakura went off to bug Pein whom he started hitting his head with his fist repeating,

"Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Pein absolutely _despises_ Inner Sakura. Sakura grabbed the cup and sipped it. She opened her eyes and let a relieving sigh escape her breath.

Itachi gave the rest of the members to go away, for he was going to ask her about what was she currently thinking. The others got the message and left.

Itachi faced her and started interrogating, "Sakura…Something is bothering you for the past 5 days and I want to know—Do not lie to me, it will be useless and a waste of time."

Sakura had her mouth open…But, no sound came out… 'I cannot tell him! He might…He might do something stupid and I know it,' tears flooded her green eyes at that thought. Itachi noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

As if reading her mind, he resumed, "I promise I won't do anything stupid,"

Sakura nodded. "I was afraid…That…Everyone is Konoha would leave me because I love an S-class criminal!" she screamed the last part.

Itachi understood, "Fool, I want you to walk to Konoha and toward the Hokage and tell her how you feel…Until you are better," he added the last part.

Sakura nodded; glad that he did not leave her for the rest of the day.

**3 Days Later---**

The pink haired prodigy was healthy as she walked toward Konoha with her onyx eyed sensei's hand in her own.

Tsunade smiled and beamed at her for coming; not noticing them holding hands.

"Sakura! How is my pupil?" she asked.

"F-Fine," she stuttered. "Tsunade-shishou…What I am about to say may shock you…But, promise me one thing,"

Tsunade nodded her blonde hair.

"Promise me you won't shun me from the village of what I am about to say,"

Tsuande nodded dumbly, for she was too concentrated in on what she was saying.

Sakura took a deep breath as Itachi squeezed her hand for reassurance, "I…I-I l-l-love Uchiha…I-I-Itachi!"

Tsuande looked at her confused, "Come again?"

"I love Uchiha Itachi!" she screamed it out, causing the Rookie Nine to watch the commotion

She closed her eyes, ready for the upcoming shouts.

Though, there were no shouts of anger, or betrayal, they were shouts of happiness and glee, "Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade gave her a hug, "Baka, why would I shun you just for a small reason? You grow so fast," she wiped a dramatic fake tear as she smiled.

Sakura beamed, Itachi smirked and turned her around to give her the most romantic kiss of her life… To his surprise, she kissed back.

Unknown to them was an angered young Uchiha in the bushes…With all the army of Sound right before him.

**Author's Note:** -yawn- I'm sleepy and school starts tomorrow!!! Please vote and thank you all my readers and reviewers :D


	39. Chapter 38 The End

**Author's Note: **Thanks sooo much for that many reviews:D I'm so happy!!! I want to thank so many of you for being truthful. Now, I can actually trust each and every one of you people!  Cheers! Ok, I have no clue why I am so happy, but just one note: _**IF ANYONE FROM YOUR FAMILY (ANY MEMBERS AT ALL) TAKE DRUGS, ALCOHOL, SMOKING, PLEASE READ THE (TRUE) POEM AT THE END OF THIS STORY!!! I WANT YOU TO READ THAT POEM TO THAT MEMBER WHO TAKES DRUGS!!!**_ Red Ribbon Week is a VERY serious week for me, because, my grandpa has a bad habit of smoking…I get afraid that just one night…one night he might not be able to wake up from his slumber.

**A Pirate ' s Life For Me **

**Summary : Everything is normal in the regular ninja world right ? **Right . What if we change things a bit ? Add one little note : Ninjas become pirates ; each country has a big ship that sails the never ending ocean blue . Don ' t forget our favorite organization ! Akatsuki with Deidara , Sasori , Tobi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Zetsu , Pein and Konan here to capture the Jinchuurikis across the ocean ! Our cherry blossom gets captured in a battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ; she is used for bait ! One problem …She recalls to remember her past with Itachi ! xX ItaSaku Xx

**Don ' t Give Up **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura loves to tap dance and jazz . **Though , one problem : She is horrible at it ! She gets kicked out of Konoha ' s Elite Dance Auditorium because she is terrible at it . What if …She practices in her garage and someone in her neighborhood seems to have an eye on her to improve he r skills . ItaSaku

**Doesn ' t Matter About Looks **

**Summary : Haruno Sakura : Petite , smart , people look at her as a nerd / geek . **Uchiha Sasuke : Famous , rich , handsome , smart and has many fan-girls . Yamanaka Ino : Very fat , knowledge is about average , popular and cares about looks . What if , the popular Yamanaka Ino asks the nerd Haruno Sakura to help her lose weight to get Sasuke ' s attent ion ? Sakura agrees but what if Sasuke is interested in her only ? Ino doesn ' t get Sasuke ' s attention but the lazy genius . Main pairing : SasuSaku Other pairing : ShikaIno

**Elements **

**Summary : What if the girls of Konoha found out they each can control one of the elements without chakra ? **Tenten : Earth Ino : Wind Hinata : Water Sakura : Fire But , only one girl can control all the elements out of those four kunoichis …Is it …Hinata ? Tenten ? Ino …? What if it is our little cherry blossom ? Sakura gets captured by Orochimaru because of her newly found powers …Then , who saves her ? Sasuke ? Nope , not chicken ass . Itachi ? Yup , the weasel . Main Pairing : ItaSaku Side Pairing : ShikaIno , NaruHina , NejiTen

**Catacombs**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura decides to take a break from work and somehow stumbles into a catacomb! She is seeing these images, that has something to so with…Sharingan. She is hoping it is Sasuke and can bring him back! Unfortunately, she ends up with a group of…Vampires?! ItaSaku

**Fangs and Claws**

**Summary: ** Haruno Sakura, one day researched more about her family tree for her report with Sasuke (not SasuSaku). To her shock...Her mother was a werewolf?! Meaning, Sakura was one as well. She doesn't tell anyone but they get suspicious and noticed her canine behavior. Who will she tell? Itachi is a vampire?! Who will she tell first? Itachi? ItaSaku

**Goddess**

**Summary: ** A pink haired goddess was dressed in a black sun dress. She was the goddess of elements and nature. She wasn't the ruler of all gods and goddess, Uzamaku Naruto is. Naruto sentences her to the ninja world where she was once born and found by Tsunade, a war goddess and was trained by her and found her true strength. She was an assassin and an excellent spy. So, her mission was to spy on Uchiha Itachi, a wanted S-class criminal. She does her job and finds herself loving the Uchiha. ItaSaku

_**Vote! - - -**_

**A Pirate's Life for Me: **_**20**_

**Don't Give Up: **_**3**_

**Doesn't Matter About Looks: **_**3**_

**Elements: **_**19 **_

**Catacombs: **_**15**_

**Fangs and Claws: **_**20**_

**Goddess: **_**27**_

**Author's Note: **Wow! That was a great vote! I'm planning on making this chapter the last one, or the next chapter. I might make this one so I can get started for _**Goddess**_. _**IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO READ GODDESS PLEASE VOTE/REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL BE USING THE SAME STORIES AND LET YOU GUYS VOTE!**_ Ok. So, I hope everyone enjoys the…Last…Or not…Chapter of this WHOLE ENTIRE fan-fiction!

**Chapter 38 – The Battle to the Death…**

Love was in the air as everyone around the two cute couple gasp, stare in awe, squeal with delight, or kiss back their boyfriend/girlfriend. Itachi let go and narrowed his eye at the bushes…

Sakura's ninja instincts immediately kicked in, "Sasuke…" Itachi nodded. In lightening speed, Sakura grabbed a kunai from her thigh and threw it toward the bush with deadly and frightening accuracy.

A scream was heard as one of an Otogakure ninja fell, dead from the bushes.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she got into a battle stance, "AMBUSH!!!" She screamed it to the top of her lungs as all the Oto ninjas scurried out of trees, bushes, water and even the ground.

"Hinata, take the children and villagers inside the Hokage mountain. Neji, help Hinata. Shikamaru go and warn Shizune. Ino, take everyone from the hospital to the mountain, the rest of us…Fight!" Sakura held a hand up as she stopped everyone from moving from Tsunade's orders.

"No, Ino should take the villagers and create a clone to take the hospital people inside the mountain. We need the two Byakugan users to fight. I suggest you make Sai to make a scroll with his paints and send that using his ink animals to Shizune. We need the Nara clan in this war as well as the Yamanaka clan," Sakura started a better plan. "Sai, tell Shizune she can heal; only when everyone is healed she may fight."

Sai nodded. Everyone ran separate ways, not knowing how they got through the barrier that surrounded Konohagakure.

Sakura was nervous…Has all those dreams meant this moment? Now? (A/N: Someone said I was a bit rough on dreams. Well, when I was 2 years old through 9 years old I had these HORRIBLE dreams…Like, they are filled with blood, dark, eerie, and scary. Until my parents found out and I got therapy! ) Itachi noticed and spoke up.

"Don't worry…" he didn't exactly know what to say. That somehow relaxed her as she dodged a shuriken from TenTen's fight with Kin.

Kimimaro was fighting Sakon; it would be obvious who would win, seeing that Kimimaro used to be the head of Sound Four.

Shikamaru and Tayuya were fighting together; Tayuya seemed to be struggling a bit with the Shadow jutsus he is using.

Ino and Kiba were fighting Jiroubou; Kiba was having difficulties while Ino tried using her clan jutsus on him.

The rest were with some random Oto shinobi.

Sakura stopped on Team 7's old meeting and saw Sasuke glaring at Itachi who was glaring at him as well. The younger Uchiha was crouching on the stump that Naruto used to be tied up on in the Genin days.

Sakura spat his name out like pure venom, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke chuckled as he jumped off the stump gracefully landing on the ground, "What…No more Sasuke_-kun_? I have waited for more than a year to restore my clan Sakura…I tried breaking you, making you quit from becoming a ninja any further. Until my brother, _Itachi_ came and taught you. Pathetic, Sakura, to be strong you need power. And power is all I have right here…"

Itachi glared at him, "Compared to you two…I say, Sakura is much stronger than you. You fight for yourself while Sakura fights for others. The reason why I killed the clan was to mainly test you. I knew you would be devastated and torn apart. I never thought you would be this low to abandon your own friends,"

Sasuke activated his sharingan on, "You, as well have betrayed your friends Itachi!"

Itachi shrugged, "They were never my friends, they were wannabe's," she told the truth. Suddenly, the angered Uchiha threw a kunai toward Itachi who attempted to dodge it. _Clang!_ The sound of metal scraping its own kind clashed. The fight…Would begin.

The young Uchiha knew he could not face Itachi and Sakura by himself; he decided to paralyze Itachi to the ground, leaving 20 minutes of battling with the Haruno prodigy.

Itachi fell to the ground. His back facing the opposite of the battle as his face faced the front of the battle. 'Kuso…' he cursed inwardly.

"Sakura!" the weasel yelled at her. "Don't be too careless. If you make one mistake you will get an injury, either that, you will die!" Sakura nodded, understanding the situation she was in.

'Crap…This is seriously bad….' She felt cold sweat drops sliding down her forehead.

'**Come on! You beat his scrawny ass once, you can beat him again!' Inner Sakura had pompoms in each hand as she jumped up and down, waving the pompoms like mad. **

'_As the Uchiha says… 'Don't be careless,'' Ito informed her._

Sakura nodded mentally. 'This is the fight to the deaths…'

**20 Minutes Later---**

Somehow, during that long minute of battling, she found herself crying on top of Itachi's bloody body… 'I-I-I was s-s-stupid…' she stuttered.

_**Flashback - - -**_

_It has been nearly 17 minutes and yet, she finds herself pinned to the tree with kunais embedding her skin. 'I need 2 minutes to get out of this mess…Just 2 minutes,' she quickly started wiggling around, removing the blood stained kunai. _

_She heard thousands of birds chirping… 'No…' "Chidori!" _

_Sasuke sneered as he had an icy blue chakra forming his hand. He got nearer…nearer. She just got out; the Chidori was only a feet away from her. She couldn't make it… She closed her eyes, waiting patiently for death to come. _

_Instead, blood splattered across her fair skin… She opened her eyes to see… _

"_Itachi!!!" she screamed his name, for he was hit by Chidori, risking his life for hers to live longer… Sasuke was too shocked to move. He stared as Sakura hugged his dying body in her warm arms. _

"_Please…Don't d-die. I-I c-can't l-live w-w-without y-you…O-Onegai," she stuttered as tears flowed down her cheeks. _

_Blood ran down the corner of his lips, a very deep and fatal gash upon his stomach and many cuts across his chest…_

_**Flashback Ended- - -**_

Rain poured as Sakura got up, her head hanging. She immediately made very fast hand seals; Sasuke couldn't even see them with his Sharingan. Ice from the nearest river or lake gathered up onto the ground and froze Sasuke in place. He used his fire element jutsus too break free the ice; only, that the ice was unbreakable by any jutsus or hands. It was only breakable by the monstrous strength that Sakura and Tsunade has.

The angered cherry blossom lifted her head, instead of green eyes…Her eyes were a sharingan red. Actually, she used Ito's ability to copy bloodlines.

She started a new set of hand seals, "Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" a black liquid like dragon emerged and circled itself around Sasuke's paralyzed body…

'Shi matta!' he cursedinwardly.

"It is time your last breath ends, Uchiha Sasuke," she summoned the black dragon to make its way toward Sasuke, instantly killing him.

Sakura fell to the ground, panting. She crawled toward Itachi's dying body and forced her healing chakra to his wounds.

'_Sakura…It is no use.' Ito hung his wolf like head sadly. _

**Inner Sakura sniffed and blew her nose loudly, 'T-There i-is one way…' **

'What is it?!' Sakura nearly screamed in her mind.

'**It would have to risk me. I would give away my life to heal him…W-Would you do that? Please, I cannot bare to see you this miserable,' Inner Sakura sobbed some more. **

Sakura thought about this, 'But…You were my first friend ever since I got teased. How can I betray you?' This was a tough decision. Inner Sakura or Itachi? Inner Sakura or Itachi? Inner Sakura or Itachi?!

'**Just do it! He's dying! And, if you won't do it; I will!' Inner Sakura forced herself to control Sakura's body as Sakura was stuck inside her mind, yelling, begging and screaming. **

Inner Sakura placed a hand on his heart…And, soon a red chakra appeared around her hand…

'_**Stop now! This is nonsense!!!' Sakura screamed as she was losing her best friends… 'I…I don't want to lose you. For all these years, decades, you stood up for me, taught me a lesson…Please, don't leave me. There must be another way,' Inner Sakura ignored Sakura and continued to give her life away. **_

As her life drifted away… She was back inside Sakura's mind. Her voice getting fainter…And fainter…

'**Don't give me that look…When I die I don't want that look girl! I want that beautiful smile you always show to everyone around you…' Inner Sakura soon faded away, catching a last glimpse of Sakura's smile. **

Itachi stirred from his slumber, "S-Sakura-chan…?" Sakura opened her eyes as new tears formed in her eyes. He wiped them away, "What happened?" As Sakura explained, everyone recovered from the war… Konohagakure won. Sound was now a ghost town.

"Inner Sakura gave her last life to you…" the cherry blossom cried in his chest as everyone, including the Akatsuki members around them were sniveling.

"She was brave…" he looked to the sky and thought he saw a cloud shaped like Inner. He looked down and whispered in her ear, "Sakura…Will you marry me?"

Sakura was flabbergasted. Though, she immediately knew the answer, "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Itachi smiled…A true smile that no one has ever seen for a decade.

"Sakura-chan…You were never weak. People don't expect the child to be born strong… You were _**Born weak, grew up strong**_,"

_** The End **_

**Author's Note: **It was a difficult decision to kill off Inner Sakura…I cried as I typed this you know?

_**Somebody Should Have Taught Him  
Retold By Jane Watkins **_

I went to a birthday party  
but I remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink at all,  
so I had a Sprite instead.  
I felt proud of myself,  
the way you said I would,  
that I didn't choose to drink and drive,  
though some friends said I should.  
I knew I made a healthy choice and  
your advice to me was right  
as the party finally ended  
and the kids drove out of site.  
I got into my own car,  
sure to get home in one piece,  
never knowing what was coming,  
something I expected least.  
Now I'm lying on the pavement.  
I can hear the policeman say,  
"The kid that caused this wreck was drunk."  
His voice seems far away.  
My own blood is all around me,  
as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
"This girl is going to die."  
I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
while he was flying high,  
because he chose to drink and drive  
that I would have to die.  
So why do people do it,  
knowing that it ruins lives?  
But now the pain is cutting me  
like a hundred stabbing knives.  
Tell my sister not to be afraid,  
tell Daddy to be brave,  
and when I go to heaven to  
put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.  
Someone should have taught him  
that it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his mom and dad had,  
I'd still be alive.  
My breath is getting shorter,  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
and I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me, Mom,  
as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say  
I love you and good-bye…

_**DON'T DO DRUNGS/ALCOHOL/SMOKING!!!**_


	40. Chapter 39 Epilogue, Death of 2 Lovers

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much! This is my…Very first fan-fiction and I get all these wonderful praises that touch me so. I feel like I don't deserve all this! Someone much more experienced than me should deserve such fans and readers like you!!! Anyways… _**THIS IS THE END OF THE FAN-FICTION!!!**_

**Winner for the Votes…**

**1****st**** Place goes to…**

**Goddess!**

**2****nd**** Place goes to…**

**Fangs and Claws!**

**3****rd**** Place goes to…**

**A Pirate's Life For Me!**

**4****th**** Place goes to…**

**Elements!**

**5****th**** Place goes to…**

**Catacombs!**

**6****th**** Place goes to…**

**Don't Give Up!**

**Last Place goes to…**

**Doesn't Matter About Looks**

**Author's Note: **I want to thank you all for everyone who read this fan-fiction and reviewed and especially participated in the voting event!

_**NEXT FAN-FICTION SHALL BE "GODDESS"**_ And, just to let some of you know…

**Epilogue – Allies**

It has been…How many years since? 3 years? No, 4 years. Everyone around is still looking young in Konohagakure… Thanks to a special kunoichi! She has been proven worthy of putting her face on the Hokage Monument. Now, everyone isn't saying, "I want to be the next Hokage!" anymore…

Since then, Sakura talked Pein and the others to be allies with Konoha. They finally agreed, but chose to live in the Akatsuki Head Quarters still. Not letting any other villages know about their treaty. Konan and Pein eventually got married and so did Itachi and Sakura… Konan gave birth to only 1 child, though, that one child was very intelligent and turned out to be a boy!

"Let's name it…Tommy!" Konan exclaimed.

"No, I don't like those…_American_ names," Pein shudders as she said it.

"How about, Noisuka?"

Pein agreed before Konan could change her mind. The boy had blue hair, just like his mother, Konan. His eyes were from his father, Pein.

Itachi and Sakura had twins. A boy and a girl. Though, unfortunately, none of them had pink hair. Until one day, Sakura spotted some pink strands of hair from the girl while bathing her. She was so happy about this. Although, it was a bit unusual to have pink and black hair. The girl didn't complain. The boy had black hair and dark green eyes. They can both activate the sharingan at anytime.

The boy's name was Yusuke. Since his hair was originally the style of a chicken ass. It reminded her a lot about Sasuke. Sakura tried combing it down with water…Nothing worked so, she chose to let it grow out a bit like Itachi's.

The girl's name was Jashin…Hidan kept calling her Jashin since he said, "What? She reminds me of Jashin…" So, the girl got attached to that name and wouldn't listen when you call her by her real name given, Natsu. She had a few strands of pink hair and the rest is black. She was excellent at Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Her medical techniques were very sloppy but, she didn't care. She just wanted to fight.

Yusuke's fighting techniques are great as well. He was an excellent medic-nin like her mother. Though, he didn't perfect Taijutsu or Genjutsu. He was perfect at Ninjutsus and such, such more.

Naruto and Hinata soon got married as well as having a child of their own. The child's name was Yuki. It was girl who had pale eyes with a hint of baby blue. She had amazing blonde hair that flowed freely down to her waist.

Shikamaru and Ino had a child before they got married. The boy's name was Shikaku, named after Shikamaru's dad who died in battle. The girl's name was Kuchiki.

TenTen and Neji got married and had only one baby boy. He inherited his father's hair, and inherited his mother's eyes. Though, he can activate the Byakugan easily.

They lived for a long time… Tsunade decided to quit being the Hokage and live as a ninja instead. She gave the title to Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Many hated him. Until Sakura gave a meaningful speech, telling them that he has had a rough childhood.

"Look at Gaara…He's had a horrible past and look at him now. He's the Kazekage or Sunagakure! Many people respect him and you should respect Naruto like he is your life. In fact, he is. If the Yondaime didn't seal the Kyuubi inside him, would you all be standing here right now?" many shook their heads and some hung their heads in shame.

"Exactly, my point proven,"

Naruto was a great Hokage. Hinata was his assistant like Shizune was to Tsunade.

In the end… Itachi died in a war. Sakura was devastated. She left her children to Deidara and Sasori. Everyone comforted her. She kept having nightmares about Itachi.

The cherry blossom took a kunai…Held it to her wrist and made a deep slash. Blood flowed freely to the ground as she dropped dead. Anote in one of her hand, saying…

'_To my family,_

_I loved Itachi with all my heart, I couldn't live without him. Please tell the twins about my history. Tell them not to be scared…Tell them I will be with them no matter what. My soul shall live within you all…_

_This is good bye,_

_Haruno Sakura,'_

Everyone understood… They made a big grave for them. In the Akatsuki Head Quarters and Konohagakure. In Konoha they laid Sakura's grave in the cherry blossom fields. They say, on Sakura's birthday, the cherry blossoms seems much more beautiful than ever.

In Akatsuki's Head Quarters, Itachi's grave was in the training grounds. They say, on his birthday, the sun gets hotter than ever.

And, on both of the graves say:

'_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi…_

_A Love That Stands Tall, Taller Than the Heavens…_

_Uchiha Itachi: A murder of the Uchiha clan Massacre, joined Akatsuki and became an S-class criminal._

_Haruno Sakura: The heart and soul of Konohagakure, was sent on a mission to deal with Uchiha Sasuke. Instead…She found him._

_And he found her.'_

Now, all the children made a story saying, "I heard, whenever it is a full moon…I hear they meet each other, in spirit forms, in the Forest of Death…"

Most kids don't say, "I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Now, it is, "I'm going to be the next Haruno Sakura!"

**THE REAL ENDING**

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much… I feel a bit cliché writing the grave thing. But, I had a feeling that would make some people feel touched. I'm sorry for killing off Itachi and Sakura. But, I just cannot believe that all stories have happy endings. I believe that they must pay a price to have a complete happy ending. Thank you all for reviewing!!! See some of you in _**Goddess**_!


End file.
